No Such Thing
by tokyotwisted
Summary: Gaara is greatly disturbed by two new additions to Suna.  What is happening to him and what does it have to do with Naruto?  Gaanaru rated M for later chapters.  My first story!  Will get more exciting!
1. Chapter 1

No Such Thing

Chapter One

Gaara couldn't sleep. Since Shukaku was gone, this hadn't really been an issue. Of course, at first it was weird, but even if it was falling coma-like into bed at the end of a long day, one way or another, he always managed it. However recently, it had become an increasing occurrence. Insomnia.

He was lying on his bed with the balcony doors half open. Usually the cool night air proved very soothing. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case tonight. Nothing had been calm since _their arrival_. Just the thought of them, brought up the bubbling annoyance that, he felt sure, would eventually have to spill over. Flaunting their relationship all over the place. What the hell were they trying to prove? He felt sure it was for someone's benefit. But to whom? It _must_ have some other purpose, because it just had a forced feeling. To him at least. The thought of them actually disgusted him, he realised. He had never given this topic a second thought. It wasn't a part of his life. He didn't know anyone homosexual and if he did, he certainly wasn't aware of it.

Lying there, the soft breeze stirring his hair every so often, the longer he thought about it, the more it became clear that it was just them. He had no strong feelings either way about homosexuality. It was something he had never encountered personally and so he had never had the chance to explore it or reject it or form any other sort of reaction to it. But in essence, it didn't force any strong feelings out. It was them.

They were the most embarrassing, idiotic, over-the-top, irritating fools he had ever had the misfortune of coming across. They brought out an almost uncontrollable feeling from within him. He tried to name it. Was it disgust? He silently pondered it and, being very honest with himself, he was angry. He was angry because some part of him was scared by the way his emotions were stirred up beyond all logic and by passing all his self-imposed boundaries. He had worked hard to become Kazekage and it had taken discipline, patience, control and more.

His mind turned to the one who had influenced him so much; the one who had shown him his possibilities at a time when there had only been darkness and hatred in his heart. What would Naruto say to this? Would he have the same reaction Gaara was experiencing? Images of his friend went through his mind. Blond hair and blue eyes. What a passion Naruto had for the things he felt strongly about. Gaara always had the instinct to control and if not hide, then protect, his inner feelings. He thought carefully before expressing an opinion and made sure he controlled his what he said.

Turning his thoughts back to the two unwanted additions to his life, he tried to further pin point what disturbed him so. It wasn't too hard to understand, that for a person who always suppressed his emotions, to encounter a situation where they sometimes even ran away from him, no wonder he was afraid. Being afraid was also something he didn't often have to deal with.

Even dying, at the end it was just like fading away. He remembered Naruto's awkward goodbye after his return to Suna. A small smile played around his lips. He had suddenly seemed rather shy and unlike his usual boisterous self. Since then they had become friends. They wrote and he had been surprised at how neat Naruto's writing could be when he seemingly put a bit of effort in. He was surprised and glad for all Naruto's efforts on his behalf.

It was a surprise to him, why it would interest Naruto at all, to make time to get to know him. Gaara didn't lack self-esteem. After all, he knew his strengths and weaknesses. You had to if you wanted to make it to the position of Kazekage. But Naruto was someone who he looked up to and recognised as having a wise outlook on life. He was someone with his own goals and ambitions. Hell, he had his own separate hometown. Why would he have made the time like he did, to pursue a friendship, that cost him time and energy, was something Gaara had not expected. He was glad though. Of course he was glad to have had the chance to get to know Naruto more.

The last time Naruto had visited, and they spent time together, it had been different. They had taken up a correspondence and many letters had been shared since that awkward goodbye. Having a new perspective of each other, had forced them to kind of start again. Gaara remembered his initial apprehension that perhaps he had been too candid in sharing his thoughts and feelings. In writing letters, it had been easier to open up, without the person there in front of you.

But his anxiety had been unfounded. Having spent time with Naruto, it became apparent that he accepted his feelings without comment. He shared his own and the time they had spent together was surprisingly calming. There were afternoons where they sat together on the edge of the canyon, the sun slowly setting in front of them. Peacefully and quietly passing hours where they spoke in hushed tones, even though there was no-one around to hear them. That had been his first visit since they had started their correspondence.

It had been with delight that Gaara had discovered a totally unexpected side to Naruto. He wondered how many people really knew that Naruto's boisterous, loud persona was mainly just a front. Of course he did get excited about things. Gaara once again found himself smiling. Ramen, an exciting mission and apparently a visit to Gaara counted among the things that really motivated his friend.

He deliberately chose to not include Sasuke in that list, as it was a can of worms, better left unopened. To him at least. That was something he chose to carefully side step in his relationship thus far with Naruto. It hadn't really come up. He had been mentioned in some of Naruto's letters but not a great deal. He hoped that he might prove a bit of a distraction for Naruto from some of the more troubling aspects of his life.

Having calmed down from his earlier more troubled thoughts, he found himself able to more rationally review his current situation. The two new additions, ambassadors from Otogakure, while deferring to him as they should with all protocol acknowledged, had not really directed, what he could not help but call their little show, towards him. Now that he thought about it, in a clearer frame of mind, he realised, they did not go out of their way to deliberately target him.

Again he pondered for whose benefit it could be and for what goal. Putting that aside as a conversation with Kankuro tomorrow, he realised he need only understand his own feelings more. Damage limitation was easily achieved if only he kept a tighter rein on his feelings. He would come to understand what disturbed his peace about those two and he would do it quietly on his own. He felt that no-one must find out about it.

Perhaps if Naruto were here, he would have ventured to have a conversation with him about it. As it was, he was unwilling to put pen to paper concerning this matter. Somehow it just felt too personal. They had affected him in a way, he had not thought possible and while it was important to get to the bottom of the matter, it was not his priority. This was his problem he realised. The priority had to be in finding out their possible motives and who they were targeting with their ridiculous behaviour. If this was some kind of Sound plot, it certainly wasn't designed with subtlety in mind!

With that decided, Gaara fell slowly into a deep sleep. A few hours later as he lay there, the wind still occasionally moving his hair, a shadow fell across him. Eyes observed the peaceful face of the most powerful man in Suna, as he lay sleeping in his bed. A hand tentatively reached out to touch his face but was jerked back again as it's owner presumably, caught up in the moment, realised what he was about to do.


	2. Chapter 2

No Such Thing

Chapter 2

Kankuro readjusted himself in his seat, desperately trying not to succumb to sleep. Even with the windows open, the conference room was overheated and the boring subject matter of the meeting did not help.

He remembered his joy at hearing the news about his promotion to chief of Gaara's personal security. Ha! Little did he know he would have to endure many of these coma inducing meetings. Fucking permits for the weekly crafts market. What the hell? Nevertheless, he would not let Gaara's faith in him down and he made a renewed effort to concentrate on what was being said.

"The local restaurants and eateries in the vicinity of the central square have been complaining that by granting permits to stalls selling food, their businesses have been affected and profits are down. They wish for us to consider issuing permits for crafts only. Woodwork, art, jewellery,…"

Kankuro's attention wavered once again and he let his eyes roam around the circular room. His gaze flicked by the faces, all well-known to him. Was it him or were they looking as tired as he felt?

He tried to discreetly mop up some of the sweat currently accumulating on his brow. His eyes came to rest on his younger brother, his shock of red hair, glinting in the sunlight.

He suddenly felt a greater respect for Gaara and his job. Bloody hell! The daily grind of keeping one of the great hidden villages running; the logistics were enough to bore you into an early grave!

He quickly shook those thoughts away as they led him to a place he did not want to return. They _had_ lost Gaara for a while. Those were some of the worst moments of his life. He noted with displeasure how tired his ototo looked. He would have to have a word.

As Gaara and Kankuro endured their own personal hell, (only a slight exaggeration), Temari found herself confronted similarly. She was currently in a little office just off the main gate, stifling hot and nearly gagging on the strong smell of sweat in the air.

Her voice carried as she continued, as she had been for the last 15 minutes, "It is the responsibility of the higher ranking officer to do the paperwork. It has always been so and will continue to be. How long have you been in your post?"

Before the beleaguered young ninja can answer she puts up a hand to stop him.

"No. Don't bother. I'll tell you. 9 months should be long enough. With 2 of you on nightshift, there's no excuse for you not to have gotten this done." She paused as she noticed, with a certain displeasure, that she felt a little sorry for the young man. He looked exhausted.

"Do you expect your colleagues to do it for you? Everyone else manages to do their quota." Temari runs a hand through her hair. To her disgust, it's nearly soaking with sweat.

As she continues to reprimand the uncomfortable young man in front of her, she doesn't notice the figures in the doorway behind her.

Sighing she continues, "I've already cut you some slack Namaki. I can't let this go." A subtle cough behind her make her twist in her seat and her eyes widen with surprise (and a little pleasure, although getting her to admit that is another thing).

A deep voice interrupts them, "Troublesome, I know. They just don't make subordinates like they used to."

Shikamaru is leaning in the doorway. Behind him a mop of golden hair and then, "Hi Temari! I hope this isn't a bad time.." Naruto lets his voice trail off.

"No of course not." Turning briefly toward the young ninja, "Get some sleep, I'll deal with you later. Find me before your next shift." She stands and turns to welcome the unexpected guests.

"Don't bother explaining now. It's nice to see you all! Naruto you know you're always welcome. Let's get out of here." Not bothering to say anything else, they make room for her to leave and they head towards town.

Shikamaru's blond team mate is with him as well as the one with the pink hair she notes. As she begins to plan where to put them up, she tries not to be too self-conscious.

Why should she care that she smells of sweat, to the extent that it's dripping down her back and making her feel totally gross or that she's come across even more grouchy than usual. How long were they standing there she briefly wonders.

Naruto breaks the silence with, "Hey Temari, how's things?" With Ino and Sakura slightly behind them and not really paying attention, it's up to Shikamaru and Temari to fight off the urge to smile as they both have an inkling that what they question really meant was, how is Gaara.

As she answers with her usual candour, Shikamaru finds himself satisfied to find her as in your face as usual. "He's fine Naruto."

"Hey! I didn't mean…I'm not…I mean how's everyone? Not only Gaara," he stumbles out an answer.

"Who mentioned Gaara? I just said he's fine." She likes Naruto. Not only because her little brother wouldn't be alive without him, but once you gave him a chance, he really grew on you. She was very content to tease him some more, as was Shikamaru.

"He's been a topic of conversation for the last couple of days, once we knew we had to swing past."

"Shika! Don't make it sound so…" Naruto didn't really want to go in that direction, so he stopped and took a breath, and then much more calmly went on, "Gaara _is_ a very good friend. I _am_ excited to see him again. I hope we'll be here long enough to catch up properly. So you two can say what you want but don't expect me to deny my friendship."

The two did not expect for Naruto to take it so seriously but were also curious about this side to him. Shika felt the need to say something and ventured, "It wasn't meant like that.."

Before he could go on Naruto waved it off, "I know! I know! Listen, I would love to go on listening to you two take the piss, but really, Temari, you look how I feel. We're finally here and first of all, there has to be a shower with my name on it somewhere!"

The two girls behind them, had caught up and they jumped in with their agreement. If anyone who had known them had observed, they would have noted with surprise the lack of "friendly" verbal banter between them, but the whole Konoha party was tired, hot and most of all, sweating like pigs.

Sakura swiped the back of her neck. She felt sticky and disgusting. She didn't even have the energy to argue with her annoying blond friend. Now that she stopped to think about it, that could refer to either of them, but in this case she had been thinking of Ino.

"Yes! Please! A shower! That sounds like heaven right now!" Ino would be happy if she didn't have to hear one more word. Sakura and her had been best friends when they were younger, but since they had been put into their teams, they had slowly but gradually grown apart.

Actually they had fallen out about a boy. She almost had to laugh when she thought about it now! She had to admit to herself, how immature she had been about the whole thing. Since they both studied healing chakra techniques, they had a chance to get to know each other again, but it was painfully clear, they had little in common anymore.

After her team, Choji, Sai, Kakashi and her had met up with Shika's group, it was decided she would go on with them, while her team reported back to Konoha. Since then it was gradually worse until, an hour or away from Suna. Luckily she just hadn't had the energy to argue anymore and let all the comments pass unanswered.

Dryly she chipped in, "Yeah, heaven. Peace and quiet too please." She felt Sakura giving her a suspicious look but was way beyond past caring. Temari steered them towards the main building and where they would each find what they were looking for.

Finally the meeting had been drawn to a close and Kankuro sighed a breath of relief. He heard his brother saying, "Thank you all for your contributions. We'll meet again at the same time next week." As he was making his escape bid, he heard his brother calling for him to wait.

"Kankuro, I need a word." As his brother reluctantly returned, Gaara waited until everyone had vacated the room. "It's lunchtime. Do you have time to eat together?"

"Sure. What's wrong?" They usually didn't spend much time together during the day, outside of official matters, so Kankuro knew there was something on Gaara's mind.

"I want to talk to you about something. Unofficially. We could discuss it over lunch." "Are we eating in or out?" The siblings shared a house. It was the Kazekage's official residence but there was plenty of space for them all. In recent years they had taken to eating dinner together 3 or 4 times a week. Otherwise Kankuro lived in restaurants and on fast food. Gaara's answer intrigued him.

"Neither. Either way we could be overheard. I arranged a picnic lunch. We can take it with us and go a little further afield where we won't be disturbed."

"A picnic? Sure…okay." They walked together in silence, as they made their way down to the kitchens. "Gaara? I don't think we've ever gone on a picnic." The unspoken question hung between them.

Gaara mulled over how to answer. "Naruto's idea the last time he was here. We went to the cliffs. I took the liberty of ensuring our schedules are free for a couple of hours. I thought we might go there." He looked over to his big brother to gauge his reaction.

He was smiling faintly and as he felt Gaara looking over, smiled warmly. "That's a great idea. I'm glad you did."

Gaara nodded simply and they made their way to the kitchens to pick up their lunch. They had just picked it up and were set on leaving when a loud voice stopped them in their tracks. It was unmistakeable.

"RAMEN! Shika you didn't need to come. Temari could have shown me the way. Are you hungry too? First food then a shower. Actually, in this heat maybe some sushi would be better. Sushi Shika, whaddya think?"

Gaara couldn't believe his ears. It sounded like Naruto. Slowly he turned around. Part of him didn't want to be disappointed if, somehow he had just imagined his voice. It seemed like a very great coincidence to him, just wishing for Naruto to be here last night. Then today he appears?

As the brothers turned around, it was indeed, the one and only, Umzumaki Naruto. Naruto hadn't noticed Gaara yet as he excitedly made his way into the kitchen. After not getting a response from Shika, he looked up to his friend to see him looking steadily past him. He felt a gentle pressure on his shoulder and turned round to see teal eyes.

Gaara shouldn't go sneaking around like that he thought. His breath seemed stolen from him and he had to gasp the word.

"Gaara"

Kankuro broke the momentary silence with, "I thought I recognised the voice. Naruto, Shikamaru. What brings you here? When did you arrive?"

Shika chose to answer as it seemed Naruto was not going to answer. "We just got here. Tamari showed us to our rooms and Naruto had to go fill his stomach."

This seemed to reanimate Naruto. "Hey, a day and a half trekking over the desert, August, two demented team mates and rations running low.." As he saw Gaara's non-existent eyebrow raise, he heard Shika answer for him.

"Yeah, Ino and Sakura. It's not always good when they're together." Understanding flooded the room and Naruto found himself with a familiar warm feeling as he saw the small smile on his closest friend's face. He's genuinely happy to see me he thought, followed closely by wondering at how Gaara had become his closest friend.

Having gotten over his momentary shock, Gaara indulged himself in the happiness of seeing Naruto once more. It was no nice to have someone, at least one person in the whole world, who saw and accepted the real you. He had a sudden urge to touch his friend's face, as if to test if he was really there, but he quashed it quickly.

It was decided that his conversation with Kankuro would be postponed. While admitting to himself that it was not strictly according to procedure to leave his brother to handle their guests, Gaara found it easy to shrug off.

Naruto would have a quick shower and take Kankuro's place at the picnic. The food was already prepared, time had been taken off and it seemed like Naruto had arrived just in time. How fortuitous!

Gaara had been waiting for Naruto on the roof terrace. His eyes were cast heavenward as he took in the blue skies. Perhaps it was too hot to go to the cliffs today he pondered. A better idea would be the hanging garden. Naruto had not yet seen it.

Gaara tried to imagine his reaction. He would not have to wait too long, as at this moment, Naruto appeared, hair still damp and in fresh clothes. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Ready?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded smiling. "Where to?" "Somewhere you haven't been before." Before Naruto could answer, Gaara had taken hold of his wrist and was pulling him along.

It felt like pure happiness for both of them. They were just about to exit the building when a loud jumble of voices interrupted them. At the first sound of the commotion, Gaara sighed to himself. He knew it couldn't last.

They were the last people he wanted to see at the moment. Naruto was here. They were about to spend a very pleasant afternoon surrounded by greenery and good conversation but no! At the first sound of the voices, Gaara had known who it was.

"Ah Kazekage! I'm glad to have caught you. We have something we simply must discuss with you." The commotion died down as the party of four in front of them halted. The two morons were there, with the person who Gaara now referred to as the poor sod who he had assigned to look after them.

He almost smirked as his eyes rested on Temari. She looked like she was on her last nerve. He almost felt childish, while chanting in his mind, please erupt, please erupt. Temari angry was bad. Temari driven to her wits end, all the while trying to hold it in and then exploding would be even better. He needed to get a grip of himself.

Gaara realised he still had his hand on Naruto's wrist. As the silence stretched for a moment, Gaara was strangely glad that Naruto had not tried to escape. It made him all the more determined to have his afternoon. He had cleared his schedule damn it.

These morons would not spoil this. From experience, he felt 99% sure it was some small thing that they had blown up to an almighty big thing. Perhaps the curtains didn't match. Perhaps the curtains were the wrong colour. Perhaps the sun, shining through the curtains in the morning, illuminated the room in an unfortunate hue that just could not be tolerated.

For a moment, he felt like an unreasonable child wanting to get his own way. He was the fucking Kazekage. He worked bloody hard at his job and he would not let his pleasant afternoon with Naruto slip through his fingers. Especially with these two around. He decided then and there that he would talk to Naruto about it and the thought alone seemed to calm him down enough to return to his senses.

He turned his head back briefly to Naruto. "Let me introduce you to our ambassadors from Otogakure." Facing them now, he gently tugged Naruto so that he was standing beside him.

"Gentlemen, this is my friend from Konoha, Umzumaki Naruto. Naruto this is Kutaragi Kato and to his right, his secretary Teshigawara Kenji." As Gaara said this, the two diplomats proudly stepped forward and the more senior of the two took a sweeping bow.

At this Naruto could only raise his eyebrows in surprise and as Gaara caught this, it took all his restraint, not to laugh out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

No Such Thing

Chapter 3

"What the fuck was that?" Naruto was shaking his head as Gaara led him to their destination. Turning to look at his red haired friend he asked, "Those weirdos are diplomats?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued, "What the hell is Otokagure thinking?" Halting altogether and forcing Gaara to stop, they turned to look at one another.

"Seriously, what the fuck? I mean…" Naruto shook his head, seemingly lost for words, before, "No! It's just soooo wrong, on so many levels!" He shudders as a scary image of Gai hugging Lee pops unwanted into his head. "Gaara, what the hell..?"

Gaara took a moment, considering his reply. "I wanted to talk to you about this Naruto. To hear your thoughts and gauge _your_ reaction to this…situation."

Gaara looked away as he admitted, "They _have_ disturbed my peace of mind this last month."

Naruto broke in with, "no shit!" After a moment, "A month? Oh Gaara…" while trying to suppress a smile.

Gaara observed his friend while trying to find the right way to phrase what he wanted to express. "Naruto…" a hint of warning in his tone. Immediately Naruto focused, serious. He waited patiently while a small frown graced the other's features.

"They concern me…" Choosing his words carefully, he continued slowly, "I find their performance most unnatural. There must be more to this…" he trails off. His frown deepens as he genuinely considers, "While they don't seem to be doing it particularly for my benefit, I am still greatly disturbed by their presence. I haven't found any relief from the thoughts that plague my mind."

As he began to speak more quickly and confidently, Naruto felt unease grow in the pit of his stomach. This was so unlike Gaara.

"I try to make sense of it all. I know it means something but it still eludes me. I can't sleep right for the first time since," his eyes flick up to Naruto's face, "you saved me."

His gaze loses focus again as he continues, "I lie awake trying to find the reason they are able to affect me so. In themselves, they mean nothing to me. I have no great desire to spend any time in their company and yet, lately I find myself thinking more and more about them. I wish to regain control over this situation… and my emotions, something that I have never had a problem with," his eyes flick back to Naruto, "as you know."

He pauses before continuing, "Somehow we have gotten to know each other better Naruto, to the point where I would say that you are the one person who truly knows me, sees me. I am glad for it and I would not have it be any other person than you."

Teal eyes are trained on him and Naruto answers, "I know, I feel the same," his voice hushed now. While his friend is usually forthright, they haven't really addressed their friendship but just took it for granted that they had come to understand each other well. They've talked about many things together, openly but not quite like this.

Naruto continues, "I don't know how we got this far, but we have. It's nice to have someone who really takes you for you are…you don't make me feel like you'd like me better if I changed, if you know what I mean." Naruto's voice is really quiet now, face serious.

Before he can go on, he hears a firm, "I do."

A bit embarrassed, "I'm glad its you too. I mean, I can't imagine being like this with anyone else. Gaara, what's really wrong? What's going on?"

"You mean, you can't imagine anyone else really liking you for you?" Not letting him answer, "Anyone, _anyone_ who doesn't recognise your qualities is an idiot." Pausing, Gaara seems to realise they've gone a little off track with the direction the conversation has taken.

He is back to his usual stoic self when he continues. "I don't want to have this conversation here. I was intending to speak to my brother about this, but now you're here, I'd be glad to get your opinion."

Naruto can't help but think, as he usually does, how funny it sounds when his friend speaks of emotion in such an emotionless voice. Well, emotionless for most people, but he was glad that he had begun to figure Gaara out. He looked for the inflections in his voice; the little clues to how he was feeling. He had to concentrate but he found conversations with him were interesting enough in themselves and merited the focus needed.

"I have arranged for lunch to be delivered to the gardens. We have an arboretum of sorts where it is green and conducive to peaceful discussion. Let's continue this there, where we can be sure of not being overheard."

Naruto nodded his assent and wondered what he had stumbled into.

Elsewhere, Temari is about ready to kill someone. The ambassadors have been here about a month and this is the third time they had wished to change their accommodation, always finding some fault that absolutely could not be tolerated. It was beyond her how anyone could seriously send those jokers as diplomats to represent the dignity of their nation. Dignity! Huh, she doubted, for all their proud gestures of political propriety, they even knew the meaning of the word. She made a mental note to talk to Gaara about getting some kind of commendation for the ninja in charge of attending them. He must have the patience of a bloody saint!

She was making her way back to where she'd settled the group from Konoha when she ran into Kankuro and Shikamaru.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she directed at her brother. Both males being well acquainted to a pissed off Temari, took her tone in their stride.

"Long story short, Gaara is on a picnic with Naruto and I, on behalf of the Kazekage, officially welcomed Shikamaru and his team to Suna." He waited for the reaction he knew would come.

Temari raised an eyebrow, "Picnic?"

He didn't really try to hide the smirk. "Don't ask me. I'm just the messenger. So what did you do with your morning? Personally, I find putting my sanity on the line to sit through _another _mind numbing meeting was quite the sacrifice on my part."

He continued, less guarded than he normally would have been with a representative from a foreign power, since Shikamaru's frequent visits to Suna, being diplomatic liason, meant that he was almost part of the furniture now. "What the hell I have to do with bloody market stalls I will never know. Who knew a promotion was so much work?"

As Temari hit her brother's head, in a manner which Shikamaru could identify as affectionate (for her), she proceeded to explain to him why he was such a moron. They continued along thus to the rooms where their guests were staying and Shikamaru could only shake his head. Siblings, he thought, were quite amusing, though glad he did not have one, as also far too troublesome. He felt in desperate need of a refreshing shower and attempted half heartedly to swipe some of the sweat running down his brow.

As they neared the rooms, all situated next to each other, they could already hear the raised voices.

"Ah! The dulcet tones of two banshees in heat!" grinned Kankuro casting his eyes in Shikamaru's direction. All they got was a grumbled, "I'm too tired for this" and the pineapple headed ninja sloped off to his own room. The two siblings couldn't help but grin at each other; Shikamaru's discomfort was always such fun, before reality set in. He had left them to deal with the irate females.

Naruto gazed around in wonder at the green oasis before his eyes. It was a football pitch sized greenhouse; but instead of being square and full of angles, it was round and had a domed roof.

"Amazing!" was all Naruto could think to say at the moment as he took in his surroundings.

They proceeded further into the lush greenery which included a variety of trees and shrubs. From palm trees to great oaks, it seemed as if they had been transported to somewhere far off from the dusty Suna landscape.

"I always feel at peace here. Admittedly, I don't get the chance to come as much as I'd like but I try to fit in a couple of hours every other week." Gaara couldn't take his eyes off Naruto. His unguarded expression spoke of a childlike awe and as the sun caught him at a certain angle, he seemed to glow. Or was that simply the radiance of the magnificent smile?

To see the anticipated reaction gave Gaara a sense of satisfaction. Like waiting for a much anticipated meal and finally eating it, starving and enjoying every mouthful. Their eyes caught and they shared the moment, each drinking in the magic.

The moment was lost as a man approached. From his clothes, Naruto guessed he worked here in the gardens.

"Your lunch was delivered here Kazekage-sama," said the man bowing slightly.

"Thank you." Gaara took the large wicker basket out of the man's hands. "We will not require any further assistance Endo-san."

The man bowed again, saying, "I understand." Naruto cast an eye back and saw him leaving the way they had entered.

"Where are we?" Instead of answering, he took Naruto's wrist in his free hand and led them silently further into the leafy sanctuary. As they made their way across the arboretum, all manner of flowers and shrubs filled their way. Splashes of colour amidst an ocean of green.

Naruto couldn't take it all in. Pink and white star shaped lilies with yellow centres and delicate hanging purple blossoms. Wait, hanging? Having passed a wall of large trees, the view in front of them was finally unobstructed.

He found that the rounded glass walls did not entirely encircle them, instead they ended at a rock face. There build into the arboretum about 15 metres above the ground was a jutting out terrace upon which another multitude of greenery had been planted.

Having given his friend a few minutes to take in the view, Gaara led him to the shaded area underneath. As they passed under the terrace, green vines hung down low enough for Naruto to reach up and graze his fingers across. His thoughts lingered on the smooth and slightly oily texture as the lunch basket was put down. Inside found a blanket which was spread across the grass.

They sat there together, both content to let the atmosphere surround them. The hum of insects and birds, the only sounds. Words were unnecessary and both felt the ease of lying and resting their tired minds and bodies. As they turned to look over at each other, they shared a smile that said more than any words could have accurately expressed. Naruto's need for a shower forgotten, it felt safe here, hidden, far from prying eyes.

Shikamaru towelled himself off, glad to be feeling refreshed and found his mind turning again to the two oddities from Otakagure. He had the misfortune of coming across them about a month ago. They had arrived a couple of days before his departure back to Konoha. For such a small entourage, only two attendants besides the ambassador and his secretary, they had certainly arrived with much pomp and circumstance.

He found himself often thinking about them, like his subconscious was trying to tell himself something. A stray thought here and there. Something was off about them but he supposed if you took their over the top charade at face value, they would seem innocuous. It was obviously a charade but that was the thing. If there was something going on, why would they make it so blatantly obvious, drawing so much attention to themselves?

He was irritated with himself that he couldn't let it go. There didn't seem to be any solution without further investigation. It wasn't really in his remit but then, if he wanted some peace of mind back, as liason to Suna, in the interests of helping a close allied nation, perhaps a little digging around would be in order and prove useful. Then, one way or another, he could let it drop.

Having decided to keep a closer eye on them, for the duration of his stay, he settled for a nap on his bed. It was a fairly plain, small room with a single bed. Not his usual room but more than adequate. He would take a cool, darkened room today over cloud watching. Definitely too hot! Thankfully, the shrieking from a few doors down had subsided and so he was able to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

The ambassador Kutaragi and his secretary Teshigawara walked amongst the narrow alleyways surrounding the market square. The sun was hot above them and Teshigawara regretted his choice of dress. The voice of his commander broke his reverie, his usually exuberant voice, low and serious.

"Find out the size of the party and where their rooms are located. I want names and ranks."

Kutaragi dared not to say anything further lest they should be overheard. Glancing over at his secretary, he wondered, not for the first time, if someone else might not have fit the bill better his hapless assistant.

"Kenji!" he growled, still keeping his voice low. They were now walking across the square, currently free from stalls, and he nodded to a few people in passing.

"Now!"

Teshigawara Kenji often wondered at his misfortune at being paired with such an ill tempered colleague and he did so once again as he quickly changed direction and headed back the way they had come.


	4. Chapter 4

No Such Thing

Chapter 4

Teshigawara Kenji wondered for the fifth time today why he had volunteered for this mission. Volunteered! He must have been out of his mind. Wiping the sweat from his brow as he made his way back to their quarters, now very conveniently located in the annex of the Kazekage building, he kept replaying the situation in his head. His father's disappointment, his brilliant and respected cousin and low and behold, a new top-secret highly dangerous mission in Suna. To say he regretted his decision would be an understatement. Halfway to Suna, he had been bitterly regretting his decision. How anyone could live in this climate was beyond him!

He arrived at the Kazekage building, nodding to some officials and made his way across the ground floor. As he passed by what could be called a reception area, he found himself greeted by the only thing that had made this miserable trip worthwhile; the most beautiful brunette with lovely coffee coloured skin and light olive green eyes. He gave her his best smile and was rewarded with one in return. He reluctantly passed her desk without stopping as he thought of his boss's reaction, should he not return quickly enough with the required information.

The most undignified and irritating part of the mission once again made him scowl in discontent as he arrived at the other end of the building which led to the annex where their rooms were now located. Pretending to be gay! How ridiculous! As if their charade was really fooling anyone. What was the Kage thinking, entrusting a mission like this to Kutaragi! This was a device of his, acting the pompous, jealous lover! Lovers! What must his angel think of him. How unbearably humiliating.

He paused in his mental rant, as he once again pictured her in his mind. Still, he thought, she had been generous in her smiles and in her willingness to make time to talk to him and this gave him some small hope. So far mere pleasantries; the weather, the best places to eat, local delicacies - (no, he was never trying the camel testicles). He was working his way up to asking her out for a drink. It had only been a month, well three weeks, since she had caught his attention. He was working up to it damn it!

And working against him was this bloody gay thing. Huh! As if he would choose him, even if he was gay. He was an overbearing moody tyrant!

However, despite this most ridiculous part of the plan, he _had _been impressed by him. His boss had a serious mind when focused and, well, he didn't even need to mention his acting skills! He really threw himself into this role he thought grimly remembering one situation where lips had met lips. Okay, he was attractive. As another man, he could recognise that but, he realised, with a sadness he had not yet admitted to himself, he was not trusted. It was clear that he was not respected or considered able to carry out even simple tasks. He was always being questioned about what he had done and where he had gone.

Before he knew it, he was arriving at their quarters. Shaking off these increasingly frequent remorseful thoughts, he focused on the matter at hand. They were fortunate with the ninja assigned to them. They were more than efficient, though, he had to admit, a little scary. He was glad they were on the same side! In fact, he still didn't know their names or anything about them. They didn't talk unless necessary and made no effort at any idle banter. Yup, the journey here had been a long one! No-one but Kutaragi for conversation! He quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he found, ninja one, as he called him, seemingly waiting for him in the living area.

Nodding briefly at him, the man turned on a radio with the volume high, before going on to give him the information he required, as if he had been waiting to do exactly this. They certainly were efficient he thought to himself, yet again.

Speaking in hushed tones, though Kenji was sure it was unnecessary, "Sir, the leader of the group from Konoha is one Nara Shikamaru. He is their diplomatic attache and has been for the past nine months. He is known to have excellent tactical skills and possesses a high level of intelligence.

The holder of the nine tails is with them, one Uzumaki Naruto. From what we can gather, he appears to have quick reactions and adaptability when fighting coupled with superhuman stamina. To be noted is his close relationship with the Kazekage, the exact nature of which is yet undetermined. We should observe them further before proceeding with our plans as their arrival was not anticipated.

There are also two medical ninja them, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. The former is a member of Nara's team from the academy and the latter could pose a problem as she has reportedly formidable medical skills, trained by Tsunade-Hime herself. Particularly of note is that she managed to cure the Kazekage's brother Kankuro of what would have been a fatal case of poisoning. They are located two floors below us. That is all. Please report this to Kutaragi-sama." Bowing, he left the room.

Kenji wearily turned off the radio and massaged his temples. A headache was threatening and this was getting complicated. Resigned, he turned to go and make his report.

"Gaara?" Naruto turned to look at his friend who was currently lying next to him with his eyes closed. One eye opened and teal was trained in his direction.

"Hmm." Naruto had to suppress a chuckle. Who could imagine seeing Gaara like this! He loved this relaxed Gaara. He cast his mind back to their last picnic, overlooking the cliffs with the setting sun. Wow, that had been something. He readjusted this arms, which were currently behind his head. He closed his eyes and felt his tired body relax as he lay on the soft blanket.

He turned to look at Gaara, who had now turned his body sideways to face him. He did the same. His tiredness must have shown as Gaara said, "You can sleep if you like."

"Nah, I'm fine like this." Naruto felt the urge to say more. To try to explain how he treasured these moments, which were too far and too few between. "I just love it here. I mean, I don't think I'm ever this relaxed except with you." A gentle smile crossed his lips and he received one in return, before he continued, "I really need this…it's been stressful."

Nothing else wanted to come out and Naruto felt content to lie looking at his friend. His closest friend. The development of their friendship had happened so naturally, he hadn't really had time till now to get used to saying it out loud. He thought that he would start.

"You're my best friend."

A slight raise of an eyebrow then, "Yes." Perhaps he had caught Gaara surprised.

He would have to go on then. "Gaara - my best friend."

Cautiously, Gaara smiled and as Naruto laughed, something grew between them, as yet nameless and unrecognised but certainly real.

"Gaara you're priceless! I love your expressions! I love how you are only like this with me. I love how I get to see this side of you." The words spilled out of his mouth.

Gaara considered how to best express himself before, "Only you Naruto."

Naruto stilled and looked at him more closely.

"Only you. I only feel like this - totally relaxed, guard," he hesitated, "_almost _all the way down. I like this," he concluded.

In this moment, Naruto couldn't express the feeling that had grown in his chest. Grown and ballooned out, spreading everywhere. Shit! He was tingling! He caught himself. He was fairly sure that a guy shouldn't be able to make him tingle. But then again, it was Gaara. Maybe it was okay if it was him. It was just Gaara. He relaxed and Gaara once again basked in the radiance of that wonderful smile.

Shortly thereafter Naruto remembered that Gaara had wanted to talk about something and reminded him, but Gaara just said that he didn't want to think about it now and spoil the moment. Naruto silently agreed.

As the two diplomats from Otogakure conferred, heads together, they did not notice that they were being observed. The shadow shifted and disappeared. Shortly thereafter, Kutaragi looked up sharply at the balcony above and a few houses down.

"What? What's wrong?" questioned Kenji as he looked in the direction his boss was staring. After a moment, "Nothing. It must have been my imagination. Fine. We'll discuss this later when we have more privacy. Now come in and eat. You're looking the worse for wear. In here," he said, pulling Kenji in. As they settled into a booth, Kenji noticed the two iced teas already there. "I ordered for you. You will eat it."

As the cool liquid passed his lips, he was pleased to find it was apricot. His favourite! Then, as if called, their food arrived. Barbequed beef with fried noodles. Maybe this day was improving he thought as he started on his food.

"Not so quick - you'll choke you moron."

Then again, maybe not. They continued to eat their food together in companionable silence.

Sakura sat on her bed as she combed her hair. Could this get any worse she thought to herself. Sharing a room with Ino was irritating in the extreme. Surely there was another room she could occupy. Didn't they have another single room?

Her mind wandered back to her blonde team mate. Another thing she didn't understand was this sudden friendship between Naruto and Gaara. I mean, when did that happen? As she forced herself to think back, she did kind of remember Naruto gushing about something when he came back from Suna the last time. That would have been about 4 months though.

She didn't like things that she couldn't understand and this was just, like weird. I mean, could they be any more different? Naruto had verbal diarrhoea and the other, well, he was statesman-like and when he spoke, people listened.

The irritation refused to go away and it continued to niggle away at her. Maybe she should initiate a conversation with Gaara. She felt sure, her conversation would be more welcomed than whatever Naruto could offer.

Feeling immediately more positive, she decided she would do just that. In fact, Kankuro had mentioned something about an informal meal tonight. Right! She would start then.

Sakura didn't bother trying to explore her motives. She hadn't explored her jealousy of the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke. It didn't even occur to her. She didn't really want to know.

It was good to feel relief from the irritation that had been bugging her. Hearing him go on about Gaara and seeing him more and more excited as they had approached Suna. It just made her argue more with Ino as she took out all her frustrations on her. It wasn't as if she didn't deserve it. Boy, did she think she was something special! Huh! She would show them all who was more special. Tonight! She couldn't wait to surprise Gaara! She would be the one holding his attention.


	5. Chapter 5

No Such Thing

Chapter 5

An hour and a half after they had arrived in the arboretum found Naruto and Gaara completely relaxed and ready to eat. They were still lying on the blanket facing each other. Their eyes met and with an unspoken agreement, they sat up and began unpacking the food.

Once the various dishes were placed out in front of them, they began helping themselves to what they wanted.

"What's this one?" Naruto asked.

"Try it and find out." When there was no response, Gaara went on, "come on, try it and be surprised." This having been said, he reached over with his chopsticks, picked up a piece of the deep fried whatever it was and promptly held it up to Naruto's mouth.

When he didn't immediately react, Gaara said, "Scared?"

Naruto had been momentarily caught off guard but gave his friend a look that said 'as if' before saying, "it better not be one of your weird local specialities." He accepted the delicacy and Gaara waited patiently for his response while continuing to help himself to this and that.

"Well?"

"It was disgusting," said the blond while helping himself to more of the same.

Gaara just smiled indulgently while tucking into his own plateful. "Hmm, looks like it."

In between mouthfuls of the deep fried whatever, he questioned, "Octopus?"

He received a nod and went on, "where do you get it from? It tastes really fresh!"

"We have a long established trade route through our Southern neighbour." When he looked up, he noticed Naruto giving him a questioning look and he elaborated, "the land of rivers." Gaara didn't say much more as he was too busy stuffing a big piece of something fried into his mouth.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

Not receiving an answer, he picked up what Gaara had been eating and tried a mouthful and then exclaimed, "It's cold!"

Gaara didn't answer immediately but just stared at him for a moment. He then made a dive for the last remaining piece of deep fried pork. Before he started devouring it, he answered, "That's the way I prefer it."

After a while, once the empty dishes had been packed away and the meal had been finished off without a chopstick duel, they both sat letting their full stomach's rest.

Naruto glanced over to the red head. He observed the delicate features and pale skin. Eyes closed with a peaceful expression on his face; he didn't really want to bring up this subject and most likely, disrupt his momentary bliss.

But Naruto was curious as to what was going on with Gaara. Usually nothing could get to him, as this situation (whatever it turned out to be), had managed to. It disturbed him to see his friend so unsettled and he found himself feeling quite protective. He needed to know what was going on and sort it out. Reassure Gaara, if necessary.

So, determined to help his friend, he cleared his throat and prepared to get to the bottom of this.

Before he could question him, Gaara opened his eyes and turned to look at him. They just stared at each other for a moment before Gaara spoke.

"I know. I want to tell you. Everything." He sighed and turned away, laying an arm over his eyes. "I don't know where to begin."

After a moment, when it was clear that he wasn't going to go on, Naruto, quietly cheerful said, "well, start at the beginning."

Gaara lifted his arm to look over. He studied him for a moment and then smiled very slightly. "I'll start at the beginning and we'll get to the bottom of this will we?"

"Yes."

"Just like that?"

"Gaara! Just tell me! Start talking…_now_!"

A resigned but content look on his face, Gaara began to explain about when the two diplomats first arrived. Soon after, it became clear that there was a relationship between the two. At first, he had thought nothing of it. Then one day he had walked in on them kissing.

"In retrospect, it was since then that I've grown more and more…I don't know. It's like I'm easily irritated. Don't get me wrong, no-one can tell. I don't let it show. But I have to live with it. It's with me."

Frustrated he ran a hand through his blood red hair. "I wish I could just tell you clearly how I'm feeling. Then you can tell me why and explain what's going on."

Naruto was briefly amused that Gaara put so much faith in him. Cautious to keep his tone calm, he asked, "If you can't clearly identify how you're feeling, if you don't know, how can you explain it to someone else?"

Gaara didn't answer and seemed to be mulling over what was said.

Naruto went on, "You're feeling different conflicting emotions. It must be difficult for you to process them all - to sort through them. Why not start with something simple. Start with what you know. Identify one emotion and we'll take it from there."

When Gaara still didn't answer, he continued, "I mean, this seems to centre around them being gay." He paused, wanting to be very careful about how to say what he wanted to. "You're not homophobic…"

Gaara had been thinking over Naruto's words. It wasn't anything he didn't know but just hearing someone say it out loud, helped him focus his mind on the problem. It's not that he couldn't have sorted it out on his own, but, he realised, it had made him feel very alone. He _wanted_ Naruto to know. He didn't want to be all alone with these feelings. It felt nice to have someone who knew you; someone who didn't only say they cared but they showed it to you so that you could feel it. You could feel their concern. When it seemed clear Naruto wasn't going to continue, he considered his last statement.

"It was something that I had never considered. I'm annoyed that I'm forced to consider it now. This was never a problem until _they_ arrived. Why should I have to?" His tone now revealed his aggravation. "I'm not homophobic, I'm not anything. Why should I have to be? Why should I have to consider anything? Who are they to force me into this position? Why is this happening now? How can they affect me?"

Suddenly concerned, he turned to Naruto, "They mean nothing to me. I'm not interested in getting to know them at all. While it may be true, they have successfully affected me somehow, I'm determined to ignore them. I shall not give them any such power over me…" He trailed off.

Naruto considered his response for a moment. Then, "It's like you're fighting yourself. On the one hand, you say you want to get to the bottom of this," at this Gaara gave him a sharp look but he continued relentless, "but then you let your anger get the better of you. It feels like you're being forced into a corner and this leads to you bringing all your walls up. You have to deal with your anger. Get over it."

He could see this wasn't going across well from Gaara's expression but pushed on.

"If you don't get past feeling annoyed by all this and questioning why you should have to deal with it, you'll never actually get to the other feelings behind the anger."

He broke off from what he was saying to deal with Gaara's seeming hostility. More quietly he said, "Gaara." Once he had his attention, he went on, still quiet, "I want to help you. I care about you. Please listen to what I'm saying…I'm not against you, I'm your friend. Let me help you…"

Gaara realised that Naruto thought he was angry at him. Annoyed with himself now, he turned his body to face him, lying on the blanket.

Trying to get the anger out of his tone, he said, "I'm not angry with you. I'm just angry with the situation. I hear you. I know you're trying to help - I want your help. I was just thinking last night, that I wished you were here so that I could get your reaction to all this…I was having trouble falling asleep and I just kept going over it all. I thought myself that it seemed like I was being homophobic. I don't have any feelings - positive or negative - to gay men. Well, before this I didn't. I never had to think about it! And even now, I think that it's more about those two in particular. I just don't like them. When I think about two men together…"

He broke off to smile. "I certainly never thought we'd be having this conversation." They couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of it. Gaara continued serious once more, "When I think of two men, I really don't know what to make of it. I don't think it's wrong or right. I mean, what am I supposed to think? What do you think?"

Naruto still had a smile playing on his lips. He couldn't help but say, "I really never thought we'd be talking about this." Shaking his head he readjusted his position so that he was facing Gaara. They lay there facing each other.

Naruto began, "I don't mind. I've never considered it as an option for myself, but I know of one gay couple in Konoha." He took in Gaara's expression. "This is just between the two of us." He quickly added to reassure him, "I know you won't say anything - I totally trust you. I trust you with anything!" They looked at each other and when he saw Gaara's slight smile playing on his lips, he realised he had lost his thread.

A little embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his head. "So, where was I? Oh yes, Kakashi and Iruka. They're together, like a couple." He tried to get back his composure as he continued, "So, yeah, I have nothing against it. They love each other, I guess. I've never considered it as an option for me, but I can't deny the fact that they have strong feelings for each other."

The next thought, didn't really help him get his composure back and he clumsily fought through getting his words out right. "You know how you said you saw them kissing? Well, I guess I kind of walked in on them too - Kakashi and Iruka. It was baaad! Well, I mean, really really, like the most embarrassing moment of my life! Just not good. Far far from good. The opposite side of the world from good!"

He noticed Gaara's raised eyebrow and got on with it. "So, it was clear that they had feelings for each other." A pause then, "Really strong feelings." He fought the blush away.

Gaara curious, observed Naruto's blushing face. "What did you see?"

The blond really wished that his friend hadn't asked him that! "I don't know…I don't know how to tell you! It involved nudity…I don't have to say any more do I?"

Gaara found himself amused and had to hide a smile. He felt a surge of an emotion he couldn't quite place. He said plainly, "I don't know what you mean Naruto."

"You're going to force me to say it?" Naruto asked disbelieving.

Gaara wondered at his ability to keep a straight face as he stated neutrally, "Look, you don't have to tell me, but I really don't know what you're getting at." Looking at Naruto's distress, he continued more gently, "what did you see?" But he found his pity didn't extend too far as an inexorable need to get Naruto to further elaborate prompted his, "Exactly."

Naruto didn't really know how to react. This was a little too much for him! Gaara saw that he wasn't going to get any more out of him without a little push and he prompted, "Look, we're friends. Yes, it's an embarrassing topic but I don't have much experience in this area and I just don't know what you mean. Maybe it might help to know what…you know, what men _do_ together."

Thinking about it, Gaara realised he didn't know how men could, well, sleep together. How did it work? It might be interesting to hear. Suddenly he felt bad about kind of manipulating Naruto. He looked at him and realised he was about to find out.

"Well, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. Okay, well Kakashi was behind Iruka and Iruka was facing away from him…sort of bent forward." A deep blush stained his face. He continued, "They were naked." The blush increased. "It took a moment before they realised I was there." His ears were now also red. "They were moving." Here he broke off, unable for a moment, to continue.

Gaara was now very curious. He had been trying to picture the positioning. Moving? He looked to his friend again and took pity on him. "Look, it's not necessary to say any more."

"No! I trust you. We know each other better than anyone else in the world. If I can't tell you, then who can I tell. It's okay, just give me a moment. I know, I'm acting like a girl!" He broke off, still embarrassed.

"No, it's normal to be embarrassed. It's an intimate act that's meant to remain between the two people involved. I wouldn't want anyone to find me and my partner in a compromising situation. That would remain between us. No-one would see me like that apart from that one person."

Between his blushes, Naruto looked curiously at Gaara. "Yeah. I feel the same. It's like, _really_ private! Something no-one else should _ever_ see! They should learn how to use locks! Man, it was so humiliating. I couldn't look Iruka in the face for like a month! I was pretty immature about it at first."

He glanced at Gaara and caught his little smirk. "Yeah, well it was a shock!" He shook his head.

"How did it happen? How could you catch them doing that?" Gaara couldn't help asking. He was curious.

"I'd gone round to Iruka's; I can't remember what for. The door had been slightly ajar and when he didn't answer, I got a little concerned. I pushed the door open and went in. I took a look around, thinking perhaps he'd been broken into. I was in the living room when I heard sounds from the kitchen. To get to the kitchen you have to go through the living room - Iruka's house, it's a little unique. Anyway, I stood in the doorway to the kitchen looking at them, fucking."

He glanced at Gaara to gauge his reaction and saw a raised eyebrow. He pushed on. Might as well get it over with he thought to himself. "So Kakashi was fucking Iruka in the kitchen. Had him bent over the kitchen table. I think I'm mentally scarred for life!"

When Gaara was silent for a while he cast him a questioning look. It was odd. He seemed reluctant to speak.

"What?" Naruto asked. He couldn't believe his eyes! Was that a blush? Very faint but definitely a tinge of pink on that almost translucent skin. Serious now, "what Gaara?"

Gaara shifted uncomfortably. "Where does…I mean, how is it possible for two men…" He trailed off and hoped Naruto understood what he meant. He looked at Naruto and waited for an answer.

Comprehension dawned and Naruto cursed himself for blushing again. He really was acting like Hinata today. "His - Kakashi was in…"

"Yes," Gaara prompted. "I understand that but where?"

When Naruto didn't answer, he said, "Just tell me. You don't need to say more than you need to. Just…how?"

Naruto sighed. Gaara was like, his favourite person, but he sure pushed him to his limits at times. Still, it was all good; he wouldn't swap his friendship for anything. Maybe he wouldn't have to say it directly, so instead he said, "You know when you go to the toilet…"

"Yes," a puzzled expression gracing his delicate features. Gaara was sure Naruto couldn't mean what he thought he meant. I mean, no! That would be disgusting!

Resigned Naruto went on, "Yeah, so not like for a pee. Gaara I'm not saying any more. You know what I'm getting at. Yes, it's disgusting. No, I really don't know any more than you."

Gaara processed this and then finally said, "How can that be pleasurable?"

Just when Naruto thought that he couldn't blush any more, Gaara managed to say something that set him off again. He sighed before, "Iruka was quite loud…"

Before Gaara could question him more he held up a hand and shook his head violently. "No! No more! Not today anyway. You know! Loud! Moaning. Shit, I'm reliving my worst memory here Gaara. Bloody hell, let's stop with all the embarrassing questions."

Before Gaara could say another word, Naruto held up his hand and said half exasperated and half begging, "No! _Please_ think before you speak!"

Bemused he took in his blushing blond friend and decided that perhaps he had tortured him enough for one day. He certainly had enough to think about! Instead he changed the subject. "So how long can you stay this time?"

Grateful for the change in subject, he answered, "Depends on you." He waited for Gaara to react and having received a satisfactory raised eyebrow, he continued, "we'll be debriefing you tomorrow probably. Depends when you can fit us in. When you speak to Kankuro, I'm sure he'll tell you that we've requested some of your time. If I had to say, my best guess, is maybe a week. It depends on the way it all plays out. I could have time to stay on, while the rest of the team, reports back to Konoha. If you send Tsunade-baachan an official request, I think we could have a week or two more?"

Gaara took it all in and just nodded. He trusted Naruto like no other. No-one else would get away with taking all that for granted, but Naruto was different. He showed all of himself. He didn't hide any of himself. Opened himself up totally and Gaara was sure, he saw a part of Naruto few others ever saw. It satisfied him. It made him feel secure in this relationship they had.

Naruto saw a questioning look aimed at him. "What?"

"One last question?"

"Okay, but like, _really_ the last one!"

"How long has it been since you," Gaara raised a strategic eyebrow, "were scarred for life?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at him. "About 6 months ago. It was a shock. Like I said, I was a bit immature about it at first. Took me a while to get my head around it. I think it was a little like you. I mean, before that, I'd never really given it a thought. I didn't have any strong feelings about it one way or the other. Obviously finding them at it like that didn't help. I mean, having the mechanics of it thrust in your face like that…" he trailed off.

They both smiled at each other and ended up laughing their asses off. It couldn't be helped. Once you got over the shock, it was really funny. So they rolled around on the blanket, holding their stomach's. Gaara felt liberated. All the stress of the last few weeks was forgotten.

After a little while, they turned back to face each other. "Kakashi eventually caught up with me, after a few weeks of avoiding him like the plague!" They smiled at each other again. "He sat me down and gave me the gay version of the birds and the bees. It did actually help me…you know, get my head round it."

He suddenly burst out laughing. "Poor Iruka! He'd go bright red, every time we caught sight of each other."

His laughter died away as he more soberly continued. "I think it was really getting to him in the end. I had been avoiding him. Kakashi was angry with me. I mean, he sat me down and explained the way it was. But underneath I could tell how pissed he was. That's what got to me more than anything in the end. I could see how much he loved Iruka. After he was sure I'd got over the worst, he told me straight. How I was hurting Iruka. He'd been crying a lot. It was my fault. I felt so bad. I felt really bad…" His voice trailed off.

His usually animated face was solemn and his eyes were clouded with an expression Gaara didn't care for. He reached out for Naruto's wrist and clasped it. He held it for a moment while he got his friend's attention. Then he let go.

"Listen Naruto. Look at me. I'm totally freaking out about a couple of guys who I don't even know. I only walked in on them kissing. So you need to remember that you walked in on two people who are very important to you and you saw a lot more than kissing!"

He looked at him, letting his point settle before continuing, "No wonder you reacted like that. You didn't do it to deliberately hurt Iruka. You'd never do something like that. It's not in you. And you got your head around it all. Some people will never be able to accept a gay relationship. You had to witness something that, I admit, would be too much for me to handle. I'm only okay now, because I have you to talk to about it. I know I've still got to work through my feelings, but just after this one afternoon, talking to you, I already feel much better about it. Thank you for being _willing_ to talk to me about this. I mean, you didn't need to talk to me about any of that. It was a pretty embarrassing subject but you were honest and I really appreciate it. I still have to figure out what my problem is exactly but I know I'll be okay. You're with me. You're at my side. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You're very important to a lot of people."

Naruto's eyes were wide. "Gaara."

Gaara shook his head. "It's all true." He was glad to see a tentative smile on his friend's face. Worry or sadness didn't suit the blonde. He was pleased to see the radiant smile slowly emerge once more and it graced him with its brilliance.

Naruto couldn't believe his luck to have found such a kindred spirit in Gaara. He wanted to be there for Gaara through whatever issues he was wrestling with. Now more than ever, he wanted to be close at hand. "Listen, you're feeling better about it now, but if there's ever a point, while I'm still here, that it gets too much, please find me. In fact, I'd feel better if I could stay as close as possible."

At Gaara's questioning look, he elaborated, "I just don't like the idea of those two jokers walking around and you being vulnerable to your feelings. I'd rather be close at hand than worry about you."

Gaara considered this and then suggested that he could have a special assignment as his personal guard. As long as it didn't interfere with his mission here Gaara said and Naruto assured him that as long as they spoke to Shikamaru about it, they had enough shinobi with them to manage without him. It was a little unusual seeing as he was a shinobi from a foreign power, but as Naruto pointed out, there had to perks to being the Kazekage, aside from all the paperwork. So Naruto was reassured that he would be on hand and Gaara was left feeling a little amused at Naruto's apparent protective streak. They decided to stay a little longer before going back and Gaara mentioned the informal meal planned for tonight. Just the siblings and the Konoha party. Naruto wondered if there would be ramen.


	6. Chapter 6

_No Such Thing_

_Chapter 6 _

_At this point, more sleep was impossible. Shikamaru didn't want to wake up, however the noise coming through the walls, didn't leave him with many options. He glanced at his clock and found that he had a couple of hours before dinner. Reluctantly he wiped his tired eyes. While he couldn't get back to sleep, the energy to actually get up, evaded him. So he lay there listening to the muffled shouting from next door._

_After five minutes of this, he'd had enough and decided that perhaps he should start on his self-appointed project. He got up, dressed and tied his hair back in it's usual style. With a glance towards the mirror before he left, he closed his door and set off. _

_As he walked past the girl's room, the raised voices could be heard more clearly._

"_Yes self absorbed. For fucks sake Sakura, I was asleep! Why do you need to dry your fucking hair now_?"

As he passed silently along, he thought that Sakura didn't know what she was letting herself in for. Ino only swore when she was reaching her limit! It was rare for her to totally lose it, but experience had taught him (and Choji) to be very careful when she did! Perhaps he could be assigned his usual room? He made a mental note to ask about it.

Man! Ino was being pissy! Didn't she realise that it took time and effort to look this good? "Listen to what I'm saying," Sakura went on to enunciate each word very slowly, as if talking to a five year old, "It - takes - time - and - effort - to - look - this - good." 

Satisfied with the look of absolute horror frozen on the blonde's face, she continued in a normal voice, "Obviously you don't know much about style and makeup - just look in the mirror - but I'm an expert and trust me, it's not as easy as it looks!"

Turning away to resume combing her hair, she didn't notice Ino was still frozen on the spot. "I mean, getting your look just right takes skill. Take tonight for instance, you don't want to go too overboard but just enough to get the attention you want. It's a delicate balance. Also who else will be there? Anyone who can possibly outshine you? It's like a war!"

Her voice gradually trailed off as she had finally glanced back over, "I mean, what if someone is in a better outfit than yours…?" 

Ino was still frozen in horror. Was this some kind of waking nightmare? Maybe she was a really bad person and this was some kind of terrible punishment? The high pitched, grating voice had finally stopped, but not for long. 

"Ino? Ino!" Sakura waved her hand in front of the blonde's face. No response. "Snap out of it! Ino!"

She had to get out of here was all she could think. Escape, flee, run: before she did something drastic. How much did you get for murder these days? A stray thought that maybe they were more lenient in Suna, before she felt her body react, as if of it's own volition. She pushed past the pink thing, walked out and found herself at Shikamaru's door. It was unlocked and she went in. Bed. Peace. Sleep. And she did just that, falling into bed and asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow. 

For a nano second Sakura was a bit nonplussed but a moment later she shrugged it off. She had bigger fish to fry! Tonight! She had her intended victim in her sights and now she had to get ready. She had to look perfect. She would engage Gaara in conversation. Enlighten him to how fabulous she was - and certainly more interesting than her blonde rival. She realised that Naruto had taken Ino's place in that respect, but it didn't matter. Whoever it was - she would win! She pumped her fist in the air before going back to drying her hair! 

Shikamaru was walking through the Kazekage's residence headed towards his intended destination when he heard voices drift over. Laughter. Naruto. He altered his course to head towards him. Probably one day curiosity would be the death of him he thought briefly as he headed down a corridor. On the right hand side, at the end, there was a door which was slightly open. He hesitated as he heard Gaara's voice. 

"In case you'd forgotten, I'm the Kazekage and I'm sure that I'm capable of making an executive decision. In fact, you could say that it's a matter of national importance."

"National importance?" he heard Naruto ask dubiously.

"Yes. National importance. It's important for the nation that their Kazekage is happy. How often does my best friend visit? Now I've got you here and I'd already freed up my schedule this afternoon, another little rescheduling won't hurt. Now strip."

Shikamaru's eyebrows lifted. Before he could make another move, he heard Naruto's reply.

"Fine, fine. You know, you can be pretty bossy."

"Well, if you're going to be my personal guard, you have to learn to obey my orders."

"Yes master," came the good-humoured but sarcastic reply. Then, "You have to get undressed too though."

"No I'm going in fully dressed. Tch! Moron." 

"How can you call someone a moron and make it sound affectionate?"

"Maybe it _is_ an affectionate term?"

"Handsome, witty, intelligent. See where I'm going with this? Not moron!"

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would say that you're fishing for compliments Naruto."

Shikamaru strained to hear what came next but there was just a pregnant pause. Then the dry voice of the Kazekage continued and, he could swear he heard a slightly smug tone, "You seem to be blushing again." 

Another miniscule pause before he heard a scramble and the Kazekage continued, albeit his voice was now a little strained as if struggling, "You have been doing a lot of that today, haven't you?" The sounds of a scuffle and then a crash. 

Shika didn't know whether to rush in or walk away. He settled for the latter. He didn't want to be rash and walking away sounded like the more sensible option. Silently he turned and went back the way he came. 

Kankuro was reclining on his couch. He was grateful for the unexpected free time - thanks to his brother. His quarters consisted of two generously proportioned rooms; a bedroom with an ensuite bathroom and the living room where he was currently stretched out. He thought back to the two screaming banshees from earlier and shuddered! 

The pink one had a manic look in her eye! He made a mental note to keep her away from sharp objects when in his vicinity. He wasn't looking forward to sitting through dinner with them tonight! Ah! The trials of being a good host.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Who is it?" he called, very reluctant to move even an inch. 

"Shikamaru."

"Come in, come in! What are you waiting for?" As Shikamaru entered and closed the door, he said, "On your best behaviour? I'm glad to see you knocking for a change. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Shikamaru just sat down in a chair opposite him and stared wearily.

"You look knackered."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. How did you put it? Two banshees in heat? No sleeping through that."

Kankuro couldn't help smiling as he said, "Man! I don't know how you stand it! Do we have to separate them? I'm a little worried about the pink one! She is definitely unstable."

"Yeah, totally. Probably for the best, if we want a bit of peace."

"Right. We'll have a different room ready for one of them after dinner."

"Thanks. I was going to ask if my usual room is free."

"No can do. Our esteemed colleagues from Otokagure moved in today. We're currently at move number three. Hopefully this one will stick but you never know, if you're lucky, it may become free. Maybe the fourth move will be the charm."

Shikamaru looked horrified. "They're in my room? Both of them?"

Kankuro looked very amused as he answered cheerfully, "Yup!"

"Both of them in the room. In my double bed?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. No doubt they'll be fornicating three times a night in your precious bed for the duration of their stay."

"Don't be disgusting." Then, disrupted from his thoughts for a moment, Shikamaru asked, "How long will they be staying? Do you know?"

"No idea. This whole peace initiative seems a bit fishy to me. That's my lowly opinion, such as it is. Not clear how long they are planning to stay and diplomacy forces us to be indulgent. So for the time being, bye bye bed." 

He smiled generously again. Shika's discomfort always proved to be very amusing. 

Trying to ignore his unhelpful friend (yes, they had become friends, somewhere along the line, but don't ask him how), Shika voiced his thoughts, "We'll have to exchange the mattress. My lovely double bed, soiled by their," he grimaced even more as he said, "activities." 

As Kankuro tried to rein in his laughter, he said, "I didn't take you to be homophobic Shika."

Ignoring the nickname, he instead, to his credit, did look quite affronted. "Again, don't be disgusting! I'm not homophobic!" 

There was a pause before he went on in a more thoughtful tone of voice, "What do you really think they're up to?" When he didn't immediately get a reply, he looked up to Kankuro and asked, "You don't really believe they're together?"

Kankuro instead answered with another question. "If _you_ don't believe they're together, why are you so worried about your bed?"

Shika obviously didn't think this worth answering and instead reiterated his previous question. "What are they up to? This has to be for someone's benefit." He paused letting him know that he was quite serious about this, before going on, "If I were you, as head of Gaara's personal security, I would be investigating."

He observed Kankuro closely and thought that he was debating how honestly to answer. He was pleased to find out that he was considered trustworthy when he answered him quite frankly.

"Well, in fact, an investigation has been instigated. We have our best man on the job. I haven't been party to any reports he may have made so far, but Gaara certainly will be up-to-date with the latest findings…such as they may be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't see how we can really prove anything one way or the other, unless we catch them red handed. Assuming they _are_ up to something."

"Come on! Look at them. What's the point of this whole charade? It's just drawing attention to themselves. Not the smartest move if you're planning something."

"So doesn't that prove that they're not planning anything? Is anyone that stupid?"

"Not if they've gone to this much trouble to set this up. It proves that they _are_ up to something…my instincts are telling me that something's off about all this. And it's more than just the air kissing and a bad imitation of what they think a gay man is."

"It's quite a good impersonation actually. He's very convincing."

Shika couldn't help being side-tracked for a moment as he teased, "Ah, the truth finally coming out Kankuro? I never knew you were such an expert on this topic. Indulging in a little extra curricular activity..?"

He got cut off before he could go any further with a good natured, "Go fuck yourself," before Kankuro, serious once more, continued, "So if they are planning something, it has to be big, if they're willing to draw this much attention to themselves."

They looked at each other. 

"I agree," Shikamaru confirmed.

"I'll talk to Gaara about it."

"I'd like to be there for that conversation…I know I'm not one of your own, but I think I can help," Shika said.

Kankuro nodded absentmindedly. "I'll see what I can do."

Gaara was feeling pretty content right about now. Warm water coupled with a sleeping blonde resting on his shoulder. Immersed up to his neck and Jacuzzi bubbles surrounding him, lulling him to sleep. Today had been the most fun in a long time…well, since the last time Naruto had been here. He wondered about how he had become so dependant on him. Dependant for the happiest times. Did Naruto feel the same? 

There was the small matter of a slightly bruised back after Naruto had come crashing into him. Note to self, be careful when teasing the holder of Kuubi. Actually scrap that. It was too amusing to worry about any small scrapes or bruises. He looked down at his friend. He could feel his warm breath as it hit his neck, with the soft sounds of gentle snoring. 

Gaara was surprised that he didn't feel more uncomfortable. In fact, he felt relaxed and at ease. It felt very natural to be around Naruto and now he knew it was the same whether there were clothes involved or not (underpants not withstanding).

He tightened his grip around his waist and felt the blonde head snuggle in closer to his neck. Gaara wished he could take a photo, just to see Naruto's reaction. He felt sure that he could get him to blush some more. He caught himself before he could get any more carried away. Where the hell was this leading, he wondered, a little worried for the first time.

The sounds of the bubbling water and light snoring filled his ears. If this was wrong, he didn't know what was right. 

Sakura hummed as she put the finishing touches to her hair. Of course it would have to be retouched after she got dressed, but first to decide _what_ to wear! Ah! It was so exciting to get ready for a night on the pull! She almost stopped herself at that thought, but the word was _almost_. Gaara wouldn't know what hit him, she thought contentedly. 

As she turned to look through her pack, to see what she could put together by way of an outfit, she grimaced. Not much to choose from. She might have to get a little creative with one of her daywear garments she thought. With that settled, she pulled out a back polo neck sweater and started to cut it up. Hmm, a v-neck tank top sounded just the thing! 

As she cut up the garment, she tried to stop her mind from wandering towards more unpleasant topics, but it seemed to have a will of its own. Naruto was just so irritating. He didn't deserve the Kazekage's attention. 

She stopped and for the first time, really asked herself if she thought Naruto _had _his attention. Wasn't it always Naruto forcing himself on the polite and dignified man? Hmm. She wasn't entirely sure but what she did know was that when Gaara found out about all his options, he surely wouldn't settle for second best. Once he found out that he could be enjoying her company, why settle for Naruto? Pleased with her conclusion, she continued, humming lightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry about all the underlining! Can't seem to fix it so I thought the easiest thing would be to just post it again. **

**I wasn't totally convinced by this last chapter. I was worried about Gaara being a bit too out of character. I mean, he'll get there but I thought it was a little unrealistic that he would so quickly accept a quite big leap from being good friends to having an almost totally naked Naruto sleeping on his shoulder. Still, I figure that they had a good day and just got a bit carried away with it. They did't want it to end so found a way to do something else together after the picnic. I think when normal life resumes (tommorrow) he'll take a few steps back from it, sort of wondering what the hell had got into him. I do want yaoi goodness but I really love the process of getting there and I want it to be a little bit more realistic than just putting it in before the characters would be ready for it. Aargh! Maybe I'm taking this too seriously - but it's my first fic and I want it to be as good as it can be. **

**Just wanted to share my thoughts about it with you. I write mainly when i'm inspired (thank you for reviewing - it helps!) so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Because I wasn't totally convinced by the last chapter, I was a little worried it might not have helped that I put it up quickly without sleeping on it, you know? So I want to be sure the dinner chapter is totally right before posting it! Have to get it just right! I want our diplomats to make an unwanted intrusion so we can see them in their full glory - I mean, we've met them and we've heard people speak about their 'charade' but we haven't seen it for ourselves. It might be fun to see them make an entrance, maybe adding more tension to some existing relationships..? I think Gaara will still be high from his day with Naruto and what happens tonight will maybe help snap him back to more normal Gaara tommorrow. I really want Sakura to humiliate herself but we have to have a bit of tension too. Obviously Gaara would NEVER be interested! But if she's not as stupid as she looks, she might take it carefully and we could see a jealous Naruto. It could help him realise his feelings and help them come together once the misunderstanding is resolved...I'm still not 100% sure - too many ideas! So I want it to be as perfect as I can make it before I post it. **

**I'm really amazed (and glad) that some of you have reviewed and like it! I'm still nervous about writing online - it's so public. I'm dreading the first really awful review! Never mind, it's all good. Until next time, take care.  
**

_No Such Thing_

Chapter 6

At this point, more sleep was impossible. Shikamaru didn't want to wake up, however the noise coming through the walls, didn't leave him with many options. He glanced at his clock and found that he had a couple of hours before dinner. Reluctantly he wiped his tired eyes. While he couldn't get back to sleep, the energy to actually get up, evaded him. So he lay there listening to the muffled shouting from next door.

After five minutes of this, he'd had enough and decided that perhaps he should start on his self-appointed project. He got up, dressed and tied his hair back in it's usual style. With a glance towards the mirror before he left, he closed his door and set off.

As he walked past the girl's room, the raised voices could be heard more clearly.

"Yes self absorbed. For fucks sake Sakura, I was asleep! Why do you need to dry your fucking hair now?"

As he passed silently along, he thought that Sakura didn't know what she was letting herself in for. Ino only swore when she was reaching her limit! It was rare for her to totally lose it, but experience had taught him (and Choji) to be very careful when she did! Perhaps he could be assigned his usual room? He made a mental note to ask about it.

Man! Ino was being pissy! Didn't she realise that it took time and effort to look this good? "Listen to what I'm saying," Sakura went on to enunciate each word very slowly, as if talking to a five year old, "It - takes - time - and - effort - to - look - this - good."

Satisfied with the look of absolute horror frozen on the blonde's face, she continued in a normal voice, "Obviously you don't know much about style and makeup - just look in the mirror - but I'm an expert and trust me, it's not as easy as it looks!"

Turning away to resume combing her hair, she didn't notice Ino was still frozen on the spot. "I mean, getting your look just right takes skill. Take tonight for instance, you don't want to go too overboard but just enough to get the attention you want. It's a delicate balance. Also who else will be there? Anyone who can possibly outshine you? It's like a war!"

Her voice gradually trailed off as she had finally glanced back over, "I mean, what if someone is in a better outfit than yours…?"

Ino was still frozen in horror. Was this some kind of waking nightmare? Maybe she was a really bad person and this was some kind of terrible punishment? The high pitched, grating voice had finally stopped, but not for long.

"Ino? Ino!" Sakura waved her hand in front of the blonde's face. No response. "Snap out of it! Ino!"

She had to get out of here was all she could think. Escape, flee, run: before she did something drastic. How much did you get for murder these days? A stray thought that maybe they were more lenient in Suna, before she felt her body react, as if of it's own volition. She pushed past the pink thing, walked out and found herself at Shikamaru's door. It was unlocked and she went in. Bed. Peace. Sleep. And she did just that, falling into bed and asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow.

For a nano second Sakura was a bit nonplussed but a moment later she shrugged it off. She had bigger fish to fry! Tonight! She had her intended victim in her sights and now she had to get ready. She had to look perfect. She would engage Gaara in conversation. Enlighten him to how fabulous she was - and certainly more interesting than her blonde rival. She realised that Naruto had taken Ino's place in that respect, but it didn't matter. Whoever it was - she would win! She pumped her fist in the air before going back to drying her hair!

Shikamaru was walking through the Kazekage's residence headed towards his intended destination when he heard voices drift over. Laughter. Naruto. He altered his course to head towards him. Probably one day curiosity would be the death of him he thought briefly as he headed down a corridor. On the right hand side, at the end, there was a door which was slightly open. He hesitated as he heard Gaara's voice.

"In case you'd forgotten, I'm the Kazekage and I'm sure that I'm capable of making an executive decision. In fact, you could say that it's a matter of national importance."

"National importance?" he heard Naruto ask dubiously.

"Yes. National importance. It's important for the nation that their Kazekage is happy. How often does my best friend visit? Now I've got you here and I'd already freed up my schedule this afternoon, another little rescheduling won't hurt. Now strip."

Shikamaru's eyebrows lifted. Before he could make another move, he heard Naruto's reply.

"Fine, fine. You know, you can be pretty bossy."

"Well, if you're going to be my personal guard, you have to learn to obey my orders."

"Yes master," came the good-humoured but sarcastic reply. Then, "You have to get undressed too though."

"No I'm going in fully dressed. Tch! Moron."

"How can you call someone a moron and make it sound affectionate?"

"Maybe it _is_ an affectionate term?"

"Handsome, witty, intelligent. See where I'm going with this? Not moron!"

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would say that you're fishing for compliments Naruto."

Shikamaru strained to hear what came next but there was just a pregnant pause. Then the dry voice of the Kazekage continued and, he could swear he heard a slightly smug tone, "You seem to be blushing again."

Another miniscule pause before he heard a scramble and the Kazekage continued, albeit his voice was now a little strained as if struggling, "You have been doing a lot of that today, haven't you?" The sounds of a scuffle and then a crash.

Shika didn't know whether to rush in or walk away. He settled for the latter. He didn't want to be rash and walking away sounded like the more sensible option. Silently he turned and went back the way he came.

Kankuro was reclining on his couch. He was grateful for the unexpected free time - thanks to his brother. His quarters consisted of two generously proportioned rooms; a bedroom with an ensuite bathroom and the living room where he was currently stretched out. He thought back to the two screaming banshees from earlier and shuddered!

The pink one had a manic look in her eye! He made a mental note to keep her away from sharp objects when in his vicinity. He wasn't looking forward to sitting through dinner with them tonight! Ah! The trials of being a good host.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Who is it?" he called, very reluctant to move even an inch.

"Shikamaru."

"Come in, come in! What are you waiting for?" As Shikamaru entered and closed the door, he said, "On your best behaviour? I'm glad to see you knocking for a change. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Shikamaru just sat down in a chair opposite him and stared wearily.

"You look knackered."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. How did you put it? Two banshees in heat? No sleeping through that."

Kankuro couldn't help smiling as he said, "Man! I don't know how you stand it! Do we have to separate them? I'm a little worried about the pink one! She is definitely unstable."

"Yeah, totally. Probably for the best, if we want a bit of peace."

"Right. We'll have a different room ready for one of them after dinner."

"Thanks. I was going to ask if my usual room is free."

"No can do. Our esteemed colleagues from Otokagure moved in today. We're currently at move number three. Hopefully this one will stick but you never know, if you're lucky, it may become free. Maybe the fourth move will be the charm."

Shikamaru looked horrified. "They're in my room? Both of them?"

Kankuro looked very amused as he answered cheerfully, "Yup!"

"Both of them in the room. In my double bed?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. No doubt they'll be fornicating three times a night in your precious bed for the duration of their stay."

"Don't be disgusting." Then, disrupted from his thoughts for a moment, Shikamaru asked, "How long will they be staying? Do you know?"

"No idea. This whole peace initiative seems a bit fishy to me. That's my lowly opinion, such as it is. Not clear how long they are planning to stay and diplomacy forces us to be indulgent. So for the time being, bye bye bed."

He smiled generously again. Shika's discomfort always proved to be very amusing.

Trying to ignore his unhelpful friend (yes, they had become friends, somewhere along the line, but don't ask him how), Shika voiced his thoughts, "We'll have to exchange the mattress. My lovely double bed, soiled by their," he grimaced even more as he said, "activities."

As Kankuro tried to rein in his laughter, he said, "I didn't take you to be homophobic Shika."

Ignoring the nickname, he instead, to his credit, did look quite affronted. "Again, don't be disgusting! I'm not homophobic!"

There was a pause before he went on in a more thoughtful tone of voice, "What do you really think they're up to?" When he didn't immediately get a reply, he looked up to Kankuro and asked, "You don't really believe they're together?"

Kankuro instead answered with another question. "If _you_ don't believe they're together, why are you so worried about your bed?"

Shika obviously didn't think this worth answering and instead reiterated his previous question. "What are they up to? This has to be for someone's benefit." He paused letting him know that he was quite serious about this, before going on, "If I were you, as head of Gaara's personal security, I would be investigating."

He observed Kankuro closely and thought that he was debating how honestly to answer. He was pleased to find out that he was considered trustworthy when he answered him quite frankly.

"Well, in fact, an investigation has been instigated. We have our best man on the job. I haven't been party to any reports he may have made so far, but Gaara certainly will be up-to-date with the latest findings…such as they may be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't see how we can really prove anything one way or the other, unless we catch them red handed. Assuming they _are_ up to something."

"Come on! Look at them. What's the point of this whole charade? It's just drawing attention to themselves. Not the smartest move if you're planning something."

"So doesn't that prove that they're not planning anything? Is anyone that stupid?"

"Not if they've gone to this much trouble to set this up. It proves that they _are_ up to something…my instincts are telling me that something's off about all this. And it's more than just the air kissing and a bad imitation of what they think a gay man is."

"It's quite a good impersonation actually. He's very convincing."

Shika couldn't help being side-tracked for a moment as he teased, "Ah, the truth finally coming out Kankuro? I never knew you were such an expert on this topic. Indulging in a little extra curricular activity..?"

He got cut off before he could go any further with a good natured, "Go fuck yourself," before Kankuro, serious once more, continued, "So if they are planning something, it has to be big, if they're willing to draw this much attention to themselves."

They looked at each other.

"I agree," Shikamaru confirmed.

"I'll talk to Gaara about it."

"I'd like to be there for that conversation…I know I'm not one of your own, but I think I can help," Shika said.

Kankuro nodded absentmindedly. "I'll see what I can do."

Gaara was feeling pretty content right about now. Warm water coupled with a sleeping blonde resting on his shoulder. Immersed up to his neck and Jacuzzi bubbles surrounding him, lulling him to sleep. Today had been the most fun in a long time…well, since the last time Naruto had been here. He wondered about how he had become so dependant on him. Dependant for the happiest times. Did Naruto feel the same?

There was the small matter of a slightly bruised back after Naruto had come crashing into him. Note to self, be careful when teasing the holder of Kuubi. Actually scrap that. It was too amusing to worry about any small scrapes or bruises. He looked down at his friend. He could feel his warm breath as it hit his neck, with the soft sounds of gentle snoring.

Gaara was surprised that he didn't feel more uncomfortable. In fact, he felt relaxed and at ease. It felt very natural to be around Naruto and now he knew it was the same whether there were clothes involved or not (underpants not withstanding).

He tightened his grip around his waist and felt the blonde head snuggle in closer to his neck. Gaara wished he could take a photo, just to see Naruto's reaction. He felt sure that he could get him to blush some more. He caught himself before he could get any more carried away. Where the hell was this leading, he wondered, a little worried for the first time.

The sounds of the bubbling water and light snoring filled his ears. If this was wrong, he didn't know what was right.

Sakura hummed as she put the finishing touches to her hair. Of course it would have to be retouched after she got dressed, but first to decide _what_ to wear! Ah! It was so exciting to get ready for a night on the pull! She almost stopped herself at that thought, but the word was _almost_. Gaara wouldn't know what hit him, she thought contentedly.

As she turned to look through her pack, to see what she could put together by way of an outfit, she grimaced. Not much to choose from. She might have to get a little creative with one of her daywear garments she thought. With that settled, she pulled out a back polo neck sweater and started to cut it up. Hmm, a v-neck tank top sounded just the thing!

As she cut up the garment, she tried to stop her mind from wandering towards more unpleasant topics, but it seemed to have a will of its own. Naruto was just so irritating. He didn't deserve the Kazekage's attention.

She stopped and for the first time, really asked herself if she thought Naruto _had _his attention. Wasn't it always Naruto forcing himself on the polite and dignified man? Hmm. She wasn't entirely sure but what she did know was that when Gaara found out about all his options, he surely wouldn't settle for second best. Once he found out that he could be enjoying her company, why settle for Naruto? Pleased with her conclusion, she continued, humming lightly.


	8. Chapter 8

No Such Thing

Chapter 7 - The Dinner Party part 1

Naruto was currently in his room, fiddling with his hair. It was almost time to meet for dinner and it just wouldn't sit right.

To be honest, he didn't know how to feel. Actually, scratch that. He was filled with embarrassment and humiliation. Aargh! He covered his face with his hands and scrubbed rather viciously, as if in an attempt to erase the memory.

When he had woken up, almost naked (apart from his boxers), head snuggled up against Gaara's neck, the best part of the whole fiasco was the dash of arousal. Brilliant! That was absolutely the best part. Half hard, sniffing his male friend's neck. Could it really be any worse? You could have been naked he answered himself.

He reviewed Gaara's reaction again (for the millionth time) and once again found himself marvelling at how relaxed he had seemed. Actually, he was a bit annoyed at him. He had started the embarrassing conversation in the first place. The conversation that had led to all the blushing. The blushing which Gaara had started taking such a delight in teasing him about after they got back from the gardens.

And thinking back on it, his reaction had just egged Gaara on more. He couldn't help feeling like he had acted like a girl. So he wasn't sure who he was more frustrated with at the moment; himself or Gaara.

Shit! What the fuck had he been thinking? He totally bypassed trying to answer why he had woken up half hard, currently _totally_ unprepared to face any answers to that question.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. After a really fun afternoon in the gardens, both had felt like they didn't want it to end there. The Jacuzzi _had_ been a good idea. He refused to think otherwise.

He returned to what he felt had really spoiled it. Disappointment filled him as he came to the conclusion, _he_ was to blame. Gaara hadn't forced him to treat him like his own personal pillow. How the fuck was he supposed to face him now? How should he act?

Something had subtly changed between them. Something that told him that from now on, there would be a lot more blushing in their future. Still too embarrassed to evaluate whether he liked this change between them, and, at this moment in time, forgetting the warm feeling that had blossomed in his chest at the new intimacy, he just felt overwhelming shame.

He didn't want to go down to dinner. He tried to think of excuses not to go. What forced him to stop fiddling with his hair, exit the room and make his way down, in the end was the thought of Gaara worrying. Actually, he had acted very graciously and kindly despite what Naruto thought of as his inappropriate behaviour. So to worry him now would be unforgivable.

As he walked towards the meeting point, he decided to try and act as naturally as possible, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened at all. What else could he do? He only hoped he could keep the blushing to a minimum.

Despite being very embarrassed today, it was still somehow okay because it had been with Gaara. He trusted him completely and, going from his reaction today, everything was normal between them. He had seemed perfectly at ease. How irritating to feel so confused when the other seemed perfectly content!

What he could not face was making an idiot of himself in front of his team or the sand siblings! That would be unbearable he thought as he made his way down towards the front doors.

Kenji, currently in his room, having got back from the restaurant some time ago, and staring absentmindedly out the window, was suddenly startled by the feeling of a body standing close behind him. The deep voice of his superior quietly talked in his ear and, to his great displeasure, he couldn't stop the slight shudder that ran through him.

"Time to get ready. Put your game face on because we have a show tonight lover."

Kenji tried to look round but the solid grip on his shoulders prevented him. He craned his neck round and caught a glimpse of Kato. It wasn't that there was any expression in the controlled face but the look in his eyes was what caused the reaction. Appalled, he felt his groin respond. A burning intensity shone out of the light green orbs.

His shock must have been apparent as Kato went on to gently reassure him, "Shh, don't look so panicked. I'm just making sure you're prepared for tonight."

Kenji couldn't help marvelling at how gentle his usually gruff commander could be at times before registering what was said.

"Why? There's nothing scheduled…"

"We'll be dropping in on the Kazekage at his dinner party tonight. I want to keep up appearances, so we should decide what you're wearing and go over how I want the show to proceed. You'll have to make it look good, sometimes I feel your heart isn't in it," he gently chided Kenji.

Kenji felt his body heating up more as the gentle voice kept whispering in his ear, "Maybe we should practise a little. We want it to look as natural as possible. Remember we're deeply in love."

Before he could respond, he found himself being turned towards the taller man and suddenly his lips were being softly kissed. He desperately willed his body not to respond as the voice continued in between light touches around his lips, on the corners left and right, "I want to do things a little differently tonight. We'll do it as I'm showing you now."

Then the lips were full on his and he felt a hot tongue, asking for entry. His brain currently mush, although later he would vehemently deny it, he opened his mouth. It entered and explored gently while trying to get his tongue to engage. Hesitantly he did. Shit it felt good!

Kato forced himself to stop and reluctantly pulled back instead of deepening the kiss. This was the first time that Kenji had responded and he didn't want to scare him off. For the millionth time since he had started this, he found himself wondering what the hell he was playing at.

They were currently in the middle of a serious mission that, if it went wrong, would spell certain death, and here he was indulging in his most secret passion; Teshigawara Kenji.

It most certainly had _not_ been love at first sight, but rather some sort of insidious feeling that had crept up on him and taken him unawares. Long story short: he met him and he eventually grew on him to the point that he was now sacrificing his sanity incorporating a ridiculous charade into a serious mission, only to try and lessen the unbearable longing he felt for the man, to touch him and be touched.

It had come to the point that, in the months before this mission, he had become like a man obsessed. His work had always been his first priority and his driving motivation in life. Friends, family, dating and any other pursuits always a distant second. His reputation, up till now, preceded him as a skilled political mover (and less widely known, a skilled assassin.) Until he met this sweet, silly man…his thoughts broke off. Even now, as he thought such things, he would feel a little disgusted at himself.

Still, by now he had learned his lesson: that nothing could shift the fascination he felt for Kenji. His heart clenched, reacting to the name of the one that was, until moments ago, in his arms. Now, driven almost to madness, he desperately incorporated this sham into their plan. They would act as if madly in love. It would throw off anyone from discovering their real plans, as they tried to get behind the obvious farce.

Even to his ears, it sounded ridiculous but he felt compelled to see this through. Only his reputation kept the two black ops assigned to them from voicing any suspicions they may have had. Kami knows they must have had some! However, he was known to meticulously plan and merciless carry out those missions he chose to undertake.

His family name had granted him the luxury of a certain position in political life and he had certain privileges, his peers could not enjoy. His name, his position and when it boiled down to it, his implacable personal pride kept him from confessing his feelings to the man he desperately loved.

He was proud that until recently, when he finally had moments where his beloved's body would be pressed tightly against his own, he had not once shown any sign of it in his outward appearance. He was a man at war with himself and every day now, he felt a little more of the old self die and slip away under the enormous pressure of his obsession. The kisses and touches were destroying him and saving him.

Nevertheless, he refused to let it totally cloud his judgement and made sure to remain as focused as he possibly could be on the mission in hand. Tonight, for instance, while taking the opportunity to draw his prey (poor Kenji) nearer to him, he was also information gathering.

It was vital they found out more about the group from Konoha, particularly Uzumaki Naruto. Just what was his relationship to the Kazekage? It could very well be that they may have to alter their plans to adjust for it. After all, the assassination attempt must not be allowed to fail. His pride and reputation rested upon it, as well as that of his family. He would ensure that Gaara would die before a month was up, but for now, he had a certain delicious, sweet, gentle man to dress. An opportunity not to be missed!

"Come on, let's get you dressed. I'll fill you in on what I have in mind."

Shikamaru was waiting with the rest outside the front doors to the Kazekage building. The evening air was sweet and refreshing. Still warm but a welcome change from the overbearing heat of the day. He drummed his fingers on the wall he was leaning on while they waited for the one remaining person to show up. He looked to his left where Naruto was sitting and wondered if something wasn't a little off with him tonight. Temari was sitting next to him, as they engaged in some lively conversation.

Meanwhile, Ino had just about enough of Sakura for one day and now they were waiting for her highness to make an appearance. Apart from the obvious slight to their hosts, that she had the nerve to keep them all waiting was the last straw. She considered talking to Shikamaru about it, but wondered if he would really take her seriously. They were known, after all, to have their serious disputes (aka banshee in heat moments). In the end, she felt sure that Sakura would bring disaster down upon her own head without any help from her. She smiled grimly in anticipation.

Ino had woken up, confused in Shika's bed, to find him silently getting ready. It turned out that she didn't need to explain and was very _very_ glad to find out that another room would be ready for one of them to move into after dinner. Seriously, she didn't know what she might be driven to otherwise! As it was, she was dreading spending any more time with the girl.

Gaara and Kankuro were standing off a little ways chatting quietly together. The Kazekage still and dignified as usual with a demeanour that gave away very little. His brother tended to be much more animated and Shikamaru had been surprised at his confidence, once he had gotten to know him a little more. He found him to be enjoyable company, although he would rather die than admit that. Kankuro would never let him live it down!

Naruto's voice broke through his thoughts and he found himself listening to their conversation. Well, it was hard not to. Naruto's voice tended to carry.

"Wow, you sure would scare me Temari. I'd hate to be lectured by you. The poor guy looked like he was shitting himself."

Temari seemed in a better mood, probably after having showered and cooled down and good naturedly replied, "I'd hate to be your supervisor. I'd have no voice left, I'd go hoarse!"

"Don't be mean now, you know you love me really!"

Finally the double doors swished open and Sakura strolled through, unfortunately giving off the impression as if she had all the time in the world. She had a black tank top on, cut rather low, with her usual pink skirt. Oh dear, a little too much make-up thought Shikamaru. He preferred the natural look.

Sakura was pleased with her entrance. One must always be fashionably late. She was sure she had read that in a magazine somewhere. All heads turned in her direction. Just as it should be she thought. She deserved her audience after all! She made her way directly to Gaara and Kankuro.

"Gaara! I'm sorry, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

Somehow it sounded fake but Gaara graciously took it in his stride and assured her it was no problem. With their attention on Sakura, Kankuro shrewdly took in the plunging neckline and heavy handed makeup. Oh little brother, he thought to himself. You'll have your hands full with that one! Ino could only shake her head as the rest made their way over and waited for Gaara to tell them what was planned.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to welcome you all to Suna. We welcome our friends from Konoha and have planned an impromptu get-together for this evening. We would like to invite you to a restaurant specialising in meat and our local delicacies," at a few groans (particularly Shika - he is sadly familiar with them), a small smile appears that is gone just as quickly, before he continues, "They have generously reserved us the use of their beer garden."

Casting a quick look his brother's way, "Kankuro assures me that he has organised some music and so I hope you will accept our hospitality. "

What he says next catches everyone, but especially Naruto, unawares. "Naruto, I expect you to reserve me the first dance." At their dubious looks, he clarifies, "I'm sure we'll all be in the mood after a little Sake." There are some smiles and Kankuro professes his enthusiasm with a loud whoop. Sakura only shakes her head and wonders how the two can be related.

As the party, headed by Gaara, Kankuro and Sakura, makes their way towards the town, Temari has to nudge Naruto from his stupor. Up until then, Naruto was quite pleased that he had not yet had to face Gaara. As soon as he arrived, he had made his way over to Temari. He supposes that he should be glad to be at the back so that only she can witness his red cheeks. He knows he is being a coward, but hell if he knew how to react.

Temari can't resist. "So Naruto, you like to dance?"

He can only look at her astounded. She can't suppress the laugh any longer and assures him, "Don't look so worried! It'll be fine. Tonight's going to be fun. Remember fun? It's your middle name." He tries to look displeased and wills his blush away as they follow the rest. Really, what the hell is Gaara playing at? He's not sure he likes this new side to him.

Sakura has ensured that while Kankuro is on one side of the Kazekage, she is on the other. Time to let loose she thinks!

"So Gaara, you're fond of dancing?"

Kankuro snorts and answers for him, "Yeah, sure, he's a real spitfire on the dance floor." Gaara just casts him a mildly evil look. He can read his little brother like a book and leans towards him saying in a hushed tone, "That's one good mood you got there otouto. Have an enjoyable afternoon?"

"Yes," comes the monotonous reply. He feels a little irked by Kankuro's smugness. Making sure to catch his brother's eye, he deliberately holds it for a second before continuing, "Extremely." Kankuro's eyebrows rise in surprise and, for once, he does not have a witty comeback.

As they approach the central square, music and chattering surrounds them. The sounds of a pleasant summer evening; laughter and merriment. They stop at a restaurant with fairy lights twinkling in the twilight.

"Here we are," announces Kankuro jovially. He is greatly intrigued by whatever this new development with his little brother proves to be. He determines to watch him closely tonight. Well, that is, if he remembers once the Sake starts flowing.

As they walk through the half full restaurant, eyes turn their way and a reverent hush comes over the diners and staff. While Shika is used to this, it catches the rest of the Konoha party a little off-guard. Gaara halts briefly and nods to them, wishing them a pleasant evening. Soon a man in a blazer and bow tie arrives, gushing effusively and welcomes them in, presumably the owner.

"Welcome! Welcome Kazekage-sama! Right this way. Please follow me."

They follow him through the restaurant, right out back through a door which leads to a square walled open area. Paving stones and an area with crazy paving in the centre that spells out the restaurant's name 'La Traviata'. Naruto is suitably impressed, as is the rest of the group. There is a rectangular wooden table towards the rear wall with muted lights spotted around and flower beds that go right around. The owner invites them to take their seats and promises to return shortly.

There is a moment of hesitation where no-one wants to be the first to make a move, unsure of seating arrangements. Then they are all moving. Naruto finds himself hanging back before deciding where to sit. For a small moment, Gaara catches his eye and with a slight inclination of his head, indicates to his right. Naruto has hesitated a moment too long and he watches Sakura take the seat meant for him.

He knows Gaara would kick her out of it in a heartbeat but that is exactly the kind of attention he wanted to avoid. Kankuro was about to sit opposite his brother, but noticing the exchange, moves one down to sit opposite Sakura instead and turning to Naruto pats the seat to his right.

As he seats himself, Naruto wonders why he didn't just sit at the opposite end with Ino and Shika. He adjusts himself in his seat, putting the moment off. He straightens the cutlery in front of him. Adjusts his napkin on the side plate. It cannot be put off any longer. Slowly he raises his head and he has a wriggling feeling in his stomach that tells him, he knows what he's about to find.

The butterflies continue and there it is. Gaara's intense gaze drilling into him. He notes that it is laced with amusement, the bastard! Naruto fumes silently to himself. Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush. He threatens himself not to blush, (not being altogether successful). Kankuro glances to his right and takes it all in with a glance. He looks to his brother and his curiosity is peaked.

To most people, it would be a normal blank 'Gaara' stare but he can read the amusement in his otouto's eyes. Gaara, he wonders, what _are_ you up to? He recognises the behaviour. A sadistic streak must run in the family he muses, as he himself loves to tease Shika similarly. Hmm. Very interesting.

Gaara is following his instincts. He enjoyed his day. After Naruto woke up in the Jacuzzi, he didn't think it was possible, but he actually blushed harder than he had all afternoon. He seemed eager to escape. Then when he arrived to meet them all for dinner, he refused to look at him. It had irked him slightly and therefore he had decided to get his attention one way or the other (hence the request for the first dance).

He recognised that Naruto was embarrassed but he did not understand why he needed to be. Weren't they best friends? As for staring him down now, his slight irritation at Naruto's needless embarrassment, had melted away at his actions at the table. He looked cute fidgeting and nervous. In fact, it amused him greatly and once again, he found an unknown emotion swell in his chest.

Sadly it was not to last as the pink thing to his right, insisted on talking to him ruining his concentration, which he would much have preferred to be on the amusing, engaging blonde sitting opposite him.

Ino found herself at one end of the table with no-one sitting opposite her. Temari was to her right and opposite her sat Shikamaru who had Sakura on his left. (Confused yet?) Still, it didn't bother her too much, the more distance between her and the pink thing, the better she thought. She sat listening to Shika and Temari, occasionally adding in something here and there.

Soon the owner was back with menus. It looked like he was determined to serve them himself. Well, he did have the Kazekage at his establishment. Ino didn't know how often Gaara ate out, so it could well have been a rarity. While the menu's were passed around, they ordered some drinks. She was ready to have a cocktail or two. Sakura could have that affect on a person she mused.

Gaara, noticing Naruto's hesitation in ordering a drink, politely suggested that he start at the other end of the table. Upon hearing Ino's request for a Mojito, Kankuro leaned round his sister to heartily endorse her choice and promptly ordered the same. Temari couldn't help smiling at her brother's antics. When all was said and done, she was very fond of him. She decided to also order a cocktail, but her penchant ran more for tequila so she ordered a tequila sunrise. Shika surprised the Suna Siblings by ordering sparkling water and Naruto felt a little more at ease, being able to explain to Gaara about Shika's low tolerance for alchohol. Somehow up till then, he couldn't have come up with a topic of conversation (unheard of for him) even if he wanted to, (and he really wanted to), as his mind had simply gone blank.

Of course added to this was the pink thing's insistence on dominating all conversation with Gaara, so it would have been hard to get a word in, even if he _had_ thought of something to say! Naruto caught Gaara's eye before it was his turn to order and quietly asked him to order a cocktail for him. He didn't need to explain that he really hadn't drunk that much alcohol in his life and had no idea about cocktails.

Naruto found himself fondly reminiscing, while loudly calling down the table to Ino, "You remember that time at Choji's Birthday? It must have been last year. We ended up piling back to his house and in the end, Shika puked on the door, in the hallway, no no! Wait, let's do this in the right order! He puked in the fireplace, in the hall and on the front door. Man, I've never seen anyone puke so much in my life!"

"Naruto," Shika attempted a warning.

Ignoring Shika, Ino chuckles, "Yeah, that was gross! What was he drinking again?"

Naruto answers, "What didn't he drink? We all started off with beer at the restaurant. When we paid, they gave us that free schnapps and he drank his and mine. Then when we arrived at Choji's someone…" his voice trails off as he tries to remember. He then continues animated again, "I can't remember who, anyway, it was a sickening mix of vodka and gin."

"Yeah! And there weren't any mixers apart from this disgusting club soda. Ah it was so revolting!" Ino chips in.

Shika tries again with, "Sitting right here guys. Sitting right here."

He is, of course, ignored, much to Kankuro's delight. He can't stop himself from jumping in with, "Ah, now we're getting to the good stuff. You must have loads of Shika horror stories! We want to know the worst one - what's the worst?" He looks between Naruto and Ino.

While they mull this over, Gaara has been quietly observing Naruto, glad that he seems to be a bit more like his usual self. He looks at him fondly. Despite enjoying getting a rise out of him, he notes with surprise how sensitive he can be. It seems so easy to get him to blush. He is tempted to push him further, but decides it's probably been enough for one day. In fact, he thinks Naruto probably blushed more in one day than he had blushed in his whole life! He likes to think that Naruto would only have allowed him such a privilege.

"So were you ill Naruto?"

Naruto is surprised out of his musings by Gaara's question. Before he can answer, Shika, glad to finally get a little revenge, butts in with, "Flower beds wasn't it Naruto?"

Naruto's face heats up once more, although not nearly as bad as when Gaara teases him, and replies smartly, "Firstly, how the fuck would you know, you were so legless you had to be carried home, secondly, at least I made it outside. Ha! Take that!"

He reluctantly lets his gaze fall back to Gaara, unsure if he wants to see his reaction. They stare at each other as the conversation continues around them. Sakura tries to get her opinion heard and Ino is glad to deny her (every attempt). She's heard enough of the grating voice to last her a life time. No need to hear anymore.

Teal and blue clash. Naruto is surprised to only find gentle amusement that does not require a blush but offers only friendship. "Gaara…"

They are interrupted by the arrival of their drinks. Serving the Kazekage first, he carefully set down his Bloody Mary. He questions him about who the strawberry daiquiri is for and Gaara indicates Naruto. Sakura, of course, asked for a pina colada (sickly sweet, as she is when she tries laying on the charm). Once everyone has their drinks, they toast to each other. Sadly she tries to clink glasses with Gaara personally, but he ignores her and holds out his drink for Naruto to toast with. Kankuro diplomatically clinks with her instead.

Refusing to acknowledge his hand is shaking slightly as he brings his daiquiri back, Naruto takes a sip. His face lights up in pleasure and Gaara is satisfied that, once again, he gets to bask in that radiance.

"Good?" he asks.

"Very," Naruto replies.

The ones facing away from the door behind them, turn to look, as do all the rest, as two men with guitars appear.

"Ah the musicians!" Kankuro announces.

They stand in a corner and after some moments, begin to play (think Spanish guitars). The party listens in silence as the music wafts over them. The warm night, music in the air, another sip of the potent drink in front of him and Naruto finds his gaze once again resting on his red haired friend. Who wouldn't be caught up?

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

No Such Thing

Chapter One

Gaara couldn't sleep. Since Shukaku was gone, this hadn't really been an issue. Of course, at first it was weird, but even if it was falling coma-like into bed at the end of a long day, one way or another, he always managed it. However recently, it had become an increasing occurrence. Insomnia.

He was lying on his bed with the balcony doors half open. Usually the cool night air proved very soothing. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case tonight. Nothing had been calm since _their arrival_. Just the thought of them, brought up the bubbling annoyance that, he felt sure, would eventually have to spill over. Flaunting their relationship all over the place. What the hell were they trying to prove? He felt sure it was for someone's benefit. But to whom? It _must_ have some other purpose, because it just had a forced feeling. To him at least. The thought of them actually disgusted him, he realised. He had never given this topic a second thought. It wasn't a part of his life. He didn't know anyone homosexual and if he did, he certainly wasn't aware of it.

Lying there, the soft breeze stirring his hair every so often, the longer he thought about it, the more it became clear that it was just them. He had no strong feelings either way about homosexuality. It was something he had never encountered personally and so he had never had the chance to explore it or reject it or form any other sort of reaction to it. But in essence, it didn't force any strong feelings out. It was them.

They were the most embarrassing, idiotic, over-the-top, irritating fools he had ever had the misfortune of coming across. They brought out an almost uncontrollable feeling from within him. He tried to name it. Was it disgust? He silently pondered it and, being very honest with himself, he was angry. He was angry because some part of him was scared by the way his emotions were stirred up beyond all logic and by passing all his self-imposed boundaries. He had worked hard to become Kazekage and it had taken discipline, patience, control and more.

His mind turned to the one who had influenced him so much; the one who had shown him his possibilities at a time when there had only been darkness and hatred in his heart. What would Naruto say to this? Would he have the same reaction Gaara was experiencing? Images of his friend went through his mind. Blond hair and blue eyes. What a passion Naruto had for the things he felt strongly about. Gaara always had the instinct to control and if not hide, then protect, his inner feelings. He thought carefully before expressing an opinion and made sure he controlled his what he said.

Turning his thoughts back to the two unwanted additions to his life, he tried to further pin point what disturbed him so. It wasn't too hard to understand, that for a person who always suppressed his emotions, to encounter a situation where they sometimes even ran away from him, no wonder he was afraid. Being afraid was also something he didn't often have to deal with.

Even dying, at the end it was just like fading away. He remembered Naruto's awkward goodbye after his return to Suna. A small smile played around his lips. He had suddenly seemed rather shy and unlike his usual boisterous self. Since then they had become friends. They wrote and he had been surprised at how neat Naruto's writing could be when he seemingly put a bit of effort in. He was surprised and glad for all Naruto's efforts on his behalf.

It was a surprise to him, why it would interest Naruto at all, to make time to get to know him. Gaara didn't lack self-esteem. After all, he knew his strengths and weaknesses. You had to if you wanted to make it to the position of Kazekage. But Naruto was someone who he looked up to and recognised as having a wise outlook on life. He was someone with his own goals and ambitions. Hell, he had his own separate hometown. Why would he have made the time like he did, to pursue a friendship, that cost him time and energy, was something Gaara had not expected. He was glad though. Of course he was glad to have had the chance to get to know Naruto more.

The last time Naruto had visited, and they spent time together, it had been different. They had taken up a correspondence and many letters had been shared since that awkward goodbye. Having a new perspective of each other, had forced them to kind of start again. Gaara remembered his initial apprehension that perhaps he had been too candid in sharing his thoughts and feelings. In writing letters, it had been easier to open up, without the person there in front of you.

But his anxiety had been unfounded. Having spent time with Naruto, it became apparent that he accepted his feelings without comment. He shared his own and the time they had spent together was surprisingly calming. There were afternoons where they sat together on the edge of the canyon, the sun slowly setting in front of them. Peacefully and quietly passing hours where they spoke in hushed tones, even though there was no-one around to hear them. That had been his first visit since they had started their correspondence.

It had been with delight that Gaara had discovered a totally unexpected side to Naruto. He wondered how many people really knew that Naruto's boisterous, loud persona was mainly just a front. Of course he did get excited about things. Gaara once again found himself smiling. Ramen, an exciting mission and apparently a visit to Gaara counted among the things that really motivated his friend.

He deliberately chose to not include Sasuke in that list, as it was a can of worms, better left unopened. To him at least. That was something he chose to carefully side step in his relationship thus far with Naruto. It hadn't really come up. He had been mentioned in some of Naruto's letters but not a great deal. He hoped that he might prove a bit of a distraction for Naruto from some of the more troubling aspects of his life.

Having calmed down from his earlier more troubled thoughts, he found himself able to more rationally review his current situation. The two new additions, ambassadors from Otogakure, while deferring to him as they should with all protocol acknowledged, had not really directed, what he could not help but call their little show, towards him. Now that he thought about it, in a clearer frame of mind, he realised, they did not go out of their way to deliberately target him.

Again he pondered for whose benefit it could be and for what goal. Putting that aside as a conversation with Kankuro tomorrow, he realised he need only understand his own feelings more. Damage limitation was easily achieved if only he kept a tighter rein on his feelings. He would come to understand what disturbed his peace about those two and he would do it quietly on his own. He felt that no-one must find out about it.

Perhaps if Naruto were here, he would have ventured to have a conversation with him about it. As it was, he was unwilling to put pen to paper concerning this matter. Somehow it just felt too personal. They had affected him in a way, he had not thought possible and while it was important to get to the bottom of the matter, it was not his priority. This was his problem he realised. The priority had to be in finding out their possible motives and who they were targeting with their ridiculous behaviour. If this was some kind of Sound plot, it certainly wasn't designed with subtlety in mind!

With that decided, Gaara fell slowly into a deep sleep. A few hours later as he lay there, the wind still occasionally moving his hair, a shadow fell across him. Eyes observed the peaceful face of the most powerful man in Suna, as he lay sleeping in his bed. A hand tentatively reached out to touch his face but was jerked back again as it's owner presumably, caught up in the moment, realised what he was about to do.


	10. Chapter 10

No Such Thing

Chapter 8 - The Dinner Party part 2

Kankuro observed Shikamaru with a certain glee, (carefully hidden, of course!) as his friend enjoyed his first sip of red wine. It was an hour or so into the dinner and the main courses were all but finished off. Only Sakura was still eating.

His thoughts digressed from the more pleasing prospect of seeing Shika inebriated and helpless, as he was momentarily distracted by the pink thing's embarrassing version of sophistication; eating her dinner with exaggerated delicacy. Having seen how his otouto handled her 'advances' (aka: pathetic attempts at gaining his attention), he was no longer worried about him and now only mildly amused whenever he would be forced into irrevocably showing his disinterest.

Ino glanced at Sakura again and couldn't help shaking her head, wishing she would put the pretentious pinky finger down as she held up the chicken wing she was trying not to wolf down. Thinking over her actions throughout the evening, Ino decided that she would rather be put down like a dog, than be that pathetic. Desperation was just not sexy. Trying not to grin, she had _known _that Sakura would sabotage herself! She was her own worst enemy.

Next to Sakura, tentatively Shika had decided one glass of red wine would be okay on a full stomach. Inner Kankuro grinned evilly as he considered how he had subtly 'helped' him arrive at this conclusion. He'd make sure this wouldn't be the last one either!

Shikamaru glanced up at Kankuro and couldn't help the shudder of foreboding that ran through him. He said, "Whatever it is, forget it."

Brought out of his delightful musings, Kankuro realised that he must have been chuckling out loud. "What?" he tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"Kankuro," Shika began resigned, "the evil snigger sort of gives you away."

Not wanting the highlight of his evening to slip through his fingers - when would an opportunity _this_ good come round again? - he attempted to reassure his friend that he really had no bad intentions (not many anyway and made a mental note to get hold of a camera).

"Listen, it's not what you think - I'm just considering where I can get a hold of a camera for Gaara's dance with Naruto."

There! Pleased with himself, he thought, give 'em a bit of truth mixed in with a lie and they swallow it every time. To his credit, he did manage quite an innocent look and coupled with the fact that Shika himself was quite interested to see this dance, he got away with it. Although, if Shika had wanted to be _really_ honest with himself, he would have realised, (being terribly smart), that Kankuro would never miss an opportunity to totally humiliate him - what are friends for? - that and the fact that he had been looking directly at him while the aforementioned evil chuckling had been taking place.

Naruto, reacting immediately, "WHAT? No way in hell Kankuro!"

Before any more can be said, Gaara, calmly but with authority asked, "Are you refusing my request Naruto?"

"No! That's not what…" ending on a quiet note with a scowl, " I meant, no cameras."

Gaara couldn't have quashed the smug smile even if he had wanted to - and who wanted to? - as it encouraged Naruto to, once again, become rather red. Well, he thought, he _had_ given him a break throughout dinner. He couldn't be expected to be that lenient for any length of time, not when it was so cute to see him become uncomfortable.

The rest of the table also found it rather amusing (apart from Sakura who, while stuffing her face, was working on ideas for nabbing the second dance from Gaara).

Taking everything in, Kankuro decided that sadism definitely ran in the family but what were they supposed to do when opportunities fell in their laps? It would be shameful _NOT_ to make the most of them! They had the Subaku name to live up to, after all.

At long last, Sakura was finished and the owner seemed grateful that he could finally clear the table. He enquired respectfully if anyone wanted any pudding.

"Oh no! Absolutely not! I'm soooo full! Gaara, thank you so much for your wonderful hospitality tonight. I think I _will_ have another pina colada though." (No need to clarify who that came from).

The owner nodded his assent and everyone found themselves ordering another cocktail, apart from Shika, who was savouring his first glass of wine. Ino and Naruto decided to order something sweet. The evening had been an extremely pleasant one (all things considered) and on occasion Ino felt that it was okay to indulge in a little of what made you feel good. So she ordered Tiramisu.

Naruto had liked the idea of something to sweeten his mouth but didn't know what to order. He was still a bit pissed at Gaara, so hadn't wanted to give an inquiring look his way. He didn't need his bloody annoying help! If he had looked though, he would have found Gaara already anticipating his reaction and ready to step in. As it was, he just said that he would have the same as Ino. He hoped it would be something he liked.

Unfortunately, Gaara did not seem put off and that small smirk appeared glued on his face. Irritating bastard! He would show him that he could dance with him and not be embarrassed. Determined not to let him get the better of him, he felt a sort of childish urge to do whatever the opposite was of what Gaara wanted. Naruto could be so wonderfully predictable Gaara mused, having quite quickly adjusted to this new turn in their relationship. He was pleased with the evening so far.

The drinks arrived and Gaara was brought back to reality (with a bit of a bump) as a loud voice carried from inside the restaurant. Please don't let them come this way he found himself wishing over and over. Unfortunately it came nearer and nearer until eventually the owner of the voice came through the door to hold centre attention as all eyes went his way.

"Kazekage! What a delightful surprise!" said Kato adding a sweeping bow. (What was it with him and sweeping bows wondered Naruto briefly).

"Ah! We seem to be interrupting you! Now, I just wanted to enjoy La Traviata's open terrace with my Angel." (Naruto noted that at least he didn't have the monopoly on blushes as the younger man's face lit up in a pink hue).

"It has been _shockingly_ hot today, don't you think? Great minds think alike! A pleasant evening to eat al fresco! Actually, we've already eaten but they do have the best selection of champagne in all Suna. Of course you must know that! Ah! Musicians! How lovely!"

As his monologue seemed to be coming to a close, Gaara stood. He had tried to find a way out of inviting them to join but nothing came to mind and the sudden shock of seeing them didn't help him think of anything. It had him reverting back to autopilot as his defences came screaming up.

No one would have been the wiser to his inner shock, (apart from Kankuro and Naruto who cast him concerned glances) as he smoothly replied, "Of course you must join us Kutaragi-san." Turning to address the man who it seemed had just been dragged through the restaurant, he glanced down to the hands they were holding before continuing, "and you too, of course, Teshigawara-san. Please take a seat," he said, gesturing to the table.

While Naruto's frustration with Gaara was totally forgotten and was now alert, it is also true that he was very intrigued to have an opportunity to observe them in action.

The table had free spaces at Ino's end with only one free chair at the top of the table next to Naruto and Gaara. As Kato let go of Kenji, the younger man suddenly felt very exposed. The astonishment he would have normally felt at such a reaction, was quashed by his nerves at the boldness of his superior's actions.

He moved a chair to join the one next to Naruto and Gaara, and returned to place a hand in the small of his back as he then steered him to seat nearest Naruto. He let him settle before seating himself on the one nearest Gaara.

He draped his arm protectively round Kenji's shoulders and gripped him firmly, as if to say, stick to the plan (and maybe a little of, 'its okay, I've got you'). Naruto took their actions in his stride and instead looked at Gaara. His face was inscrutable and blank. Politeness but an insurmountable wall between him and the two people who had so disturbed his peace of mind since their arrival. Naruto felt a little reassured that the red head would be okay - no one got close to Gaara when his defences were so firmly in place. So he turned his attention to the two diplomats to his right, observing each closely.

He found the younger shorter man, who sat nearest to him, to have an expressive face. Not really best suited to espionage, if that is indeed what he was engaged in, Naruto mused. Naruto could read the nervousness in his eyes quite clearly and briefly felt a pang of sympathy for the man (his own ordeal with Gaara ongoing and fresh in his mind). He had short hair with a longer bang at the front that swept gently down to his chin. Dark hair and eyes. A slim build with delicate female looking hands that were currently anxiously clutched together.

Gaara observed Naruto discreetly as his blonde cast a scrutinising look over their two new additions. The blue eyes moved from the younger to the older.

Naruto continued in his appraisal as he took in the older man's features. Long black flowing hair, an oval face with features that could almost be called pretty and bright eyes, light olive in colour. All in all, not an unattractive man, if you were into that sort of thing. He was suddenly glad he was not and couldn't help glancing to Gaara who he found was studying him. They shared a look and Naruto tried to reassure him with a gentle smile. Gaara appreciated the gesture _very much _and couldn't help returning with a warm look.

Immediately noting the exchange, Kato thought that it was something that would prove interesting. He felt sure the it had been worth interrupting.

"Very kind of you to let us join your party. I do hope we're not intruding," Kato offered. He turned as the owner approached the table.

"Ah, our distinguished guests from Otokagure!" the owner gushed. "What may I offer you tonight?"

Kato felt a frisson of satisfaction as the object of his affection turned his innocent eyes questioningly towards him. He gave his shoulder an gentle squeeze in reassurance before placing their order.

"We'll have a bottle of Moet & Chandon." He raised his voice slightly to address the table, "Would anyone like to join us?"

Sakura blushed at the thought of being invited to a glass of one of _the_ best champagne's in the world. She responded enthusiastically before wishing she had been a little less obvious.

"Oh Yes! How wonderful! I would love to!" When there was a brief moment of silence, apart from the guitars that still filled the air with the sounds of soft Spanish music, she inwardly winced a little. (Still, never having actually had a glass of the 'real stuff' she eagerly looked forward to it!)

Kato smiled graciously at her, "It would be our pleasure to invite you. Anyone else?"

When the rest politely murmured declining the offer, he addressed the owner saying, "Please bring three glasses."

"Certainly sir!" and the owner rushed off.

Obviously they're good customers thought Kankuro before, "So gentlemen, what brings you here?"

"Ah Kankuro! Well, I had envisaged a romantic evening for two, the pleasant night air and the best champagne money can buy," he said looking deeply into Kenji's eyes.

"Please don't let us stop you," expressed Kankuro rather impudently.

Tearing his attention away from the beauty next to him, he hardly took note of what the sand sibling said, and waved it off, "Yes, yes, Kankuro. This is just as nice, and I see you have thought of something that I overlooked."

Kenji looks over to the charismatic man next to him questioningly and Kato softly replies looking deeply into the dark doe eyes, "this dreamy guitar music lover."

Kenji is astounded, once again, at the sheer brilliance of the acting skills of the usually serious, gruff and not to be fucked with commander next to him. He believed the softly spoken words completely.

Reality catches up with Kenji as a thumb brushes softly across his cheek and the deep voice comments, "You're so beautiful when you blush." At the words, it (of course) deepens. Kato enjoys the freedom this charade gives him. The freedom to truthfully express and indulge in, what he feels for the man he loves, without anything holding him back. The only forum he has to do so. He intends to make the most of tonight. The music in the background, _is_ a nice touch: one which he will take advantage of.

Looking into the eyes of the man he loves, he can almost forget why he is here. A cough brings him out of his reverie and taking his time to drag his eyes away from the large dark ones, he returns his attention to Kankuro questioning, "So what brings you here tonight?"

"Friends from Konoha unexpectedly dropped in and we felt we should have a little get together. Make sure they let their hair down," his eyes travelling unbidden to Shika before catching himself, "I'm on my second mojito."

"Ah Mojitos! I love them. So delicious. Yes, I must admit, when the mood catches me, that _is_ my cocktail of choice." With Kankuro's attention on him, he lets his eyes travel over to Shika briefly as he continues, "I commend you on your choice," before smiling seductively.

Kankuro's eyes widen momentarily before he gets himself under control. He's just trying to wind him up. Dickhead! Gaara can't help noticing the exchange and has to suppress a little smirk. Even in a situation like this, he can't help but enjoy it when someone gets a dig in at Kankuro.

The older sand sibling decides that its on! No one takes him on and survives! As the verbal banter continues, Ino is still in slight shock over the intimacy on display. Eyes locked on the two men at the far end of the table, she mutters under her breath, "What the hell..?"

Hearing her, Temari turns and responds quietly with, "You have no idea!" Thinking for moment, she then continues with, "Wait a bit till everyone is dancing and relaxed. Then you'll hear the full story!" a wide smirk on her face.

Ino looks at her curiously and replies, "Can't wait." Temari is actually quite impressed with Ino. She's never really talked to the Konoha kunoichi much before tonight but she's been good company this evening, funny and surprisingly witty.

The conversation around the table is interrupted by the arrival of the champagne. As the bottle arrives and the glasses are set down in front of the two diplomats, Kenji feels the hand removed from his shoulder. Kato removes the wire cage from the top of the bottle and expertly pops the cork and pours it into the three glasses. He looks deeply into those doe eyes while waiting for the bubbles to subside before topping them up.

He holds up a glass for Kenji and their fingers touch at the stem of the glass. Kenji can't look away until the piercing eyes let him and he wills his hand not to shake as he takes it (although it does a little which doesn't go unnoticed).

Sakura receives a glass and then a toast is proposed. All three lean in to clink glasses.

Kato catches Kankuro's eye briefly as he says, "Here's to friendship," a miniscule pause then, "and more." His gaze drifts to Shika once again before returning to Kankuro and he smiles wryly. All this takes place in a moment and soon everyone is lifting their cocktail glasses to join in on the toast.

Gaara can't resist as he, once again, has caught the gentle barb directed at Kankuro. He raises his glass and stares at Naruto who finds the nervous tension from earlier make a reappearance at the intense look directed at him from the red head. They clink glasses and he hears Gaara repeat the toast.

"To friendship and more."

He can't move for a second; can't respond, glass hanging in mid-air with Gaara's. Shit! What the hell is he playing at tonight? Just wait till we're alone thought Naruto. He clears his throat and reiterates the toast himself.

"To friendship and more." A pause and then, a good natured, "Bastard."

Gaara let a smirk appear (hell, he couldn't really suppress it).

Well, that confirmed everything I wanted to know, mused Kato, as he observed the Kuubi holder's interaction with the Kazekage.

By now Shika has somehow gotten through half a glass and is feeling quite pleasant. Not quite tipsy but very relaxed. The teasing directed at Kankuro hasn't gone by unnoticed - (he _is_ the opposite of stupid after all) - but he is among those, like Gaara, who are happy at any opportunity to get one up on Kankuro. If he has a chance, he may even go along with it, just to see the look on his face. An evil grin appears for a second before Kankuro has caught sight of it and he feels his own sense of foreboding.

Nah! Who does Shika think he's kidding? If anyone is going to chuckle evilly, it's him! Shika won't know what's hit him! What is it with people ganging up on him tonight he wonders disgruntled? Kankuro decides then and there to take back control. (The thought that comes unbidden into his mind, that truly makes him shudder in horror, is imagining himself demanding 'Who's the Master bitch?' No! No No No NO!)

Shika finds himself wondering at the brief look of horror that flashes across Kankuro's face. Ah well, it's all good, as long as he gets to torture him a bit. It's not that Shika is big on the whole friendship and sadism thing - not like Kankuro - but more a case of, do it before it's done to him.

Usually he wouldn't have the energy or motivation to engage in this kind of thing but he knows Kankuro and he's not stupid enough just to sit and enjoy a pleasant evening. With his Suna friend, there always has to be a bit of drama. Much better to strike first than wait around for something to happen to you! Plus, maybe, just possibly, it was rather amusing. That look of horror that flashed over Kankuro's face, really suited him, mulled Shika as another evil smirk appeared playing over his lips.

The desserts arrive and Naruto finds Tiramisu and cutlery placed in front of him. Somehow he finds himself glancing up at Gaara and is immediately annoyed with himself. He finds the red head, once again, looking at him and if he didn't know better, (apart from the fact he seems to have been staring at him all evening), he would have said the smirk from before was present, just below the surface.

Gaara found he could read Naruto like a book and the endearing way he glanced at him as his dessert arrived, full of uncertainty, was feeding some sort of flame inside of him. Was it some sort of feeling of power? Power..? He didn't have any answers, but decided that going along with his instinct, as he had been all night, was just fine (this was all new territory for him after all). He wasn't sure what this would lead to, if anything, but felt compelled for more. More of these delicious reactions from Naruto. Maybe he was becoming addicted? In fact, that's exactly what it felt like!

As Gaara was thinking all this, Naruto tasted his first spoonful of Tiramasu. Coffee! He didn't really like coffee was his first thought. Then he took another spoonful which had a lot of the creamy white filling instead of the sponge base. Yum! Just as Naruto was having a little food orgasm to himself, Gaara looked at him, coming out of his musings. Suddenly he found himself reacting in a way he never thought possible. The look of ecstasy on Naruto's face, eyes scrunched closed, the end of a little pink tongue peeking out to lick the side of his lips where he had been careless with some cream. He felt a twitch of life down below and for a second his eyes were wide.

No one noticed apart from the one person he probably didn't want to see. Kato had to steel himself against the smirk that wanted to appear. Understanding everything that he witnessed, he empathised with what the young Kazekage must be feeling. It looked as if it was all new to him. Not that he himself had any real experience, he thought looking over to his beloved. …Yet! And inexperience certainly wouldn't stop him from taking what he had come to so desperately crave.

He hadn't acknowledged it but it was the first time that he had felt a connection to the man he had been sent to kill. A connection where he could understand exactly what the Kazekage must be feeling, as he took in the sight of his own personal addiction - the alluring man sitting so closely to him. So close and yet so far he mused. Would he ever want to be with him of his own free will? Was Kenji just tolerating his advances? The answer seemed depressingly obvious to him. He found himself replacing his arm around Kenji's shoulders.

He pushed down these thoughts as he tried to concentrate on the real reason they had come tonight. No! Not to have a chance to openly kiss the shy, sexy man to his left, rather to observe the Kazekage and his friend from Konoha. (He had to strongly remind himself as the soft brown eyes once again sought his for reassurance. He let his hand gently massaged the shoulder he was currently gripping, once again receiving a pleasing blush in response.)

Ino was already finished with her dessert and took a large swig of her mojito to wash it down.

"Good?" Temari asked.

"Hit the spot," she replied, leaning back and feeling uncomfortably full. One of those times where she just should have stopped she thought and said so.

"Shouldn't have had the dessert. But it was good!" Turning to the Suna blonde, "it's a lovely restaurant. Do you come here often?"

"Nah. Kankuro, Gaara and I eat together at home, three or four times a week. Otherwise I make myself something. I like cooking. Plus, it feels a little stupid going out to eat by myself. Kankuro, on the other hand, lives in restaurants when he's got no one to cook for him."

Kankuro feeling that he had been talked about, turned to them and said, "Hey! Who are you calling stupid?"

Rolling her eyes before addressing her brother, "Not _everything_ is about you brother dearest. But, as it happens, I was just mentioning that you would die without your fix from 'Sushi Sushi'." Turning towards Ino, she continued, "I daren't think of how much cash he leaves there every month!"

Ino agrees, "Yeah, Choji is the same. Probably worse. That's on top of his mother's cooking!"

Shika rather dreamily adds, "His mother's cooking is to die for." His glass of red wine is empty notes Kankuro and as Ino's pudding plate is cleared away, he quietly orders another for him.

Ino nods in agreement. "Irresistible and impossibly large portions - a bad combination!"

"I love eating at Choji's house," continues Shika, rather in a world of his own.

Kankuro can't resist the smirk, but it's forgotten at what Ino says next.

"Actually Shika is a wonderful cook too - when he can be bothered, that is."

"What? You've never cooked for me!"

Shika's attention turns to Kankuro to dryly ask, "Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you - for your best friend in Suna? Huh! Never would have thought you can cook." Shika can almost see the cogs turning in Kankuro's head.

Kankuro turns to Ino asking, "Is he that good?"

"Oh yeah! Well he is a genius don't you know. Almost everything he turns his hand to turns out to be a resounding success." Her tone turns fond as she continues, "Mostly he can't be bothered. You have to blackmail him to get him to do anything."

Shika's feeling a little tipsy now and as he observes Kankuro's face, he suddenly wishes that he had a clear head. "What?" he asks, not really expecting an answer.

"An excellent idea just occurred to me!" Kankuro, pleased, responds.

When it seemed that he wasn't getting anything else out of him, he asks, "Care to share?" Nothing. "You know, elaborate?" No reply just a very annoying smirk aimed in Shika's direction. "Kankuro! No matter what you're planning, it's not going to bloody work!" Shika explodes - a little - nothing too drastic but loud enough to get the attention from the ones at the other end of the table.

Kato can't resist, "Ah Kankuro, I must admit, I can't say your technique is working. That's certainly not how to go around wooing your intended."

Shika finds himself, once again, marvelling how he likes the way a look of horror complements Kankuro's face.

"As if!" is all that is managed in way of a reply.

Shika decides to play along. "Yeah, you should be so lucky." Pleased to see Kankuro's head whip round to face him, he continues, as if considering weighty and important matters. "Yeah, I would say you'd need to be much more subservient to gain my approval. Certainly a slavish dedication to my every need would have to be present," looking up directly into Kankuro's eyes now as he continues explaining his shortcomings as a potential lover, smug look firmly in place.

"Not to forget, you'd certainly have to pay better attention to your appearance. Look at Kutaragi-san Kankuro. Its obvious he pays attention to his appearance, for the sake of his beloved."

(Naruto notes that another blush is lighting up the face of the man next to him and he feels a sudden empathy with him. Bastards who delight in causing needless blushing havoc should be severely punished - with lots of violence - before his attention is once again back to the conversation taking place).

Shika continues, "And to conclude, all in all, I'm certainly not convinced that you'd be a generous lover. You're too selfish to be a really good one. Now, I'd believe Kutaragi-san would be really attentive to detail. Just look how he plans his romantic evenings."

Kato added, "I feel obligated to point out that I _had _forgotten about providing music. But I thank you and accept your compliment. If you'd like, I could give your would-be suitor a few pointers?"

Shika made his face light up as he continued to play along, "Oh would you? Mind you, I'm not guaranteeing that he would be successful, but it might prove to be of help. Assuming your excellent suggestions would go into that thick skull of his."

Kankuro was glad that he had been brought out of his stunned shock by the arrival of Shika's second glass of red wine, otherwise he may well have been embarrassed by his utter failure to provide any sort of witty comeback having been stunned into silence. Damn but Shika was playful tonight. Recovered somewhat, he thought with amusement (not intimidated at all), so that's how he wanted to play it. He decided that it would only be fair to give Shika what he appeared to want, seeing as he seemed in the mood to play tonight. Be careful for what you wish for Shika, he thought perversely happy by the thought of his friend begging him for mercy, once he had achieved total victory.

"I assure you I'm fantastic in bed. If you would ever be so lucky as to find out, you'd certainly change your tune. It might even be worth it so see you have to eat your words in front of your friends." He pretended to consider it. He added as he handed the red wine to Shika, "Look, you're wine has come." At Shika's blank look, he said, "I assumed you ordered it. Never mind, we can send it back." This was all lightly said as if it were unimportant. Shika considered it and glanced suspiciously at Kankuro's face but he seemed to be debating his sexual prowess animatedly with Temari and Ino.

He looked back to the red wine in front of him and fingered the stem as he considered. Well, perhaps one more wouldn't hurt. He'd eaten first and it was ages since he had allowed himself the pleasure of a good glass of red (which, despite his very low tolerance he enjoyed) . The restaurant must be the best in Suna he thought as he considered the very high quality of the wine in front of him. He had certainly never tasted anything this good. He grimaced as he thought of the price it must cost. Decision made, he took a sip and considered the benefits of being on good terms with the Kazekage and his family.

Kankuro was able to conceal his sense of victory as he observed Shika take a drink, his eyes closing in pleasure. If he managed to get him suitably drunk, take incriminating photos, and successfully blackmail into cooking them a fantastic meal, then he would make sure to bring a good bottle of red with him. See! He was too nice for his own good he thought, pleased with the plan.

As the conversation went on around them, the two couples at the end found themselves more interested in each other. Having been temporarily distracted from his dessert, Naruto finished it off and glanced down to his bowl. He had considered leaving most of the spongy base. It had been soaked in a coffee flavour and it wasn't really to his taste. In the end, he had forced himself to eat everything. This place must cost an arm and a leg. He could never afford it and found that he didn't want to insult the kind invitation. Glancing up to Gaara, he found himself surprised by the look on his face. He found an intense gleam in the teal eyes, trained on him as if he was the most interesting thing in the universe.

He tried an unsure, "Gaara..?"

The red head didn't respond and instead seemed content to continue with the open stare. Naruto found himself licking his lips, perhaps a little nervously. The eyes immediately trained on his mouth and then, even Naruto, couldn't deny the obvious anymore. Their relationship was headed in the very direction that they had been discussing in the gardens earlier. How had this happened demanded Naruto of himself, a touch desperate. As the thoughts of their conversation went through his mind, he couldn't suppress the memory of the two men fucking, and winced a little.

This time, Gaara reacted immediately to the look of disgust that appeared on Naruto's face. As if shaken out of his trance, he pulled back and found the icy wall once again firmly in place.

Naruto could see that he had done something to cause Gaara to totally freeze up. He didn't mean to do that! Thoughts of the possibility of having a romantic relationship with Gaara were replaced by a growing desperation to close the distance that had opened up between them. He wanted the unguarded look back. He wanted Gaara to be open with him! What should I do, he asked himself, distressed.

The red head was displeased. He wasn't sure if he was angry at himself or Naruto but it was clear that this new development was distasteful to the blonde. Naruto looked troubled and Gaara felt like he would like nothing more than to be able to leave the restaurant now; to walk away and let out his frustration. Sadly, he was trapped here, at least for a while longer. Especially with the two diplomats next to him. Thoroughly irritated now, (but hiding it well as always), he let his gaze drift to the two unexpected guests next to him.

What he saw was almost the last straw for him. While being exposed to the whole table, the ambassador was kissing his secretary tenderly, (who certainly seemed to be responding well). He looked at Naruto and saw he was staring at them wide eyed as he had turned to see what had shocked Gaara from his anger. He continued to look troubled. Gaara couldn't sit still any longer and stood, rather too suddenly, and found all eyes on him. Not too bothered by appearances at this moment, he announced his intention to go to the toilet.

The three most aware of the change in Gaara's mood, looked on curiously. Kato observed the latest development with interest, Kankuro was more startled than anything - having plans of his own scheme running around his head - and it was left to Naruto to sit there, deeply emotional, and worry about his friend. As Gaara made his way round the table, he could only sit there rooted to the spot. He didn't know what to do with this unexpected development. If only he could talk freely with him! It was all some terrible misunderstanding, he felt sure.

Not realising how much he had already accepted his own feelings for Gaara, he hadn't noticed the tolerant approval reflected in his responses tonight. In fact, Naruto wasn't thinking but sitting there panicking. It was like he couldn't move. His emotions had taken him on somewhat of a rollercoaster journey today and he was frustrated that it would end like this - with bad feeling between them! The two cocktails that he'd drunk, did not help him with his composure. I'm such an idiot is all that he could think.

Tonight, Kenji had been on his own emotional rollercoaster of sorts and finally came out of his kissing daze. He had to admit that his superior had skills! Kissing skills or acting skills, that was the question! Both he decided. He glanced at Naruto and upon noticing the abject misery on his face, which he could clearly not hide at the moment, he felt a pang of sympathy for the young man. He'd noticed the Kazekage's somewhat abrupt departure. He placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder to get his attention. When eyes, wet with unshed tears, turned to him, he gently suggested, "Why don't you go after him?" After a moment of no reaction, he urged, "Go on. The toilets are through that door and down the corridor on the left. Talk to him."

Naruto heard the advice and unthinkingly stood up and did as he was told. As Kenji looked up, he caught an undecipherable look from the Kazekage's brother which was soon hidden behind the mask of joviality again. When he turned to Kato, his breath caught. Love seemed to shine out of the clear eyes and as he saw the face approach his own, he had a moment of panic before he once again, heard the deep voice whispering in his ear.

"Shh. Don't look so alarmed. I'm not going to eat you." (Well, not yet, but he decided to keep that to himself). "That was very kind of you Kenji. You are a very special person." A pause then the voice continued, breath tickling his ear. "I just wanted you to know." The head pulled back to stare into his eyes and he once again found himself held prisoner by them, until they decided to release him. He really didn't know what to think or feel!

Naruto forbade himself to cry, although at the moment, he found himself at the mercy of overwhelming feelings. The _only_ thing that stopped Naruto totally freaking out at the way he was behaving was that it was Gaara. Hell, no one would have gotten this reaction out of him apart from the red head. He didn't know why he trusted him so implicitly or why he was now, standing here on the verge of tears. He just felt emotional and didn't know where he stood with Gaara. He found the door to the toilet and opened it. As he came in, there was a sink and then one cubicle. It was occupied. He tried to steady his voice before calling out, "Gaara? Are you in there?"

When there was no immediate reply, the tears came back with a vengeance and this time, he could not stop them from quietly dripping down his face. He went on, "Please talk to me." So he found himself standing there with no reply, heart nearly breaking and he didn't altogether understand his own misery.

Gaara heard Naruto's shaky plea and his heart went out to him. He unlocked the door and to his shock, found the blonde in tears. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him in, before locking the door again. The blonde kept his head bent towards the floor as he stood in front of him.

"Why are you angry wi..with…" Naruto had trouble getting the word out in between trying not to make any noise and sob like a girl, "with me?"

All anger had melted away and Gaara felt frustration rise at his total lack of skills in giving comfort. It was like he was seeing the person in front of him for the first time. Well, he had certainly _never_ seen this side to Naruto before. He felt like his heart was aching and found his hand gripping his Yukata.

Quickly Gaara decided that he had followed his instincts this far and he would risk following them further. He stepped closer to Naruto and forced the urge to wrap the blonde in his arms at bay. Lifting Naruto's face with one finger, until he was looking at him, well he would have been looking, had his eyes not been scrunched shut, he almost felt amused (_almost_). He thought back to what he had witnessed between the diplomats earlier. Firm but gentle, he held the face in place with his left hand, while with the right thumb he wiped the moisture off. As the tears kept coming, he decided to use both hands.

Naruto was amazed at Gaara's tender actions and couldn't help the urge to just be wrapped in his arms. He hadn't really gotten too many hugs in his life and right now, he wanted to be near the one who had always accepted him unconditionally. To be reassured that everything was okay with them. To have his approval instead of his displeasure. Soon enough, he got his wish as he felt himself being drawn towards a warm body. A hand at his neck encouraged him to lay his head in the crook of Gaara's neck and the other arm went round as far as it could to hold his back in place. He let himself go.

As sobs wracked Naruto's body, Gaara felt that it was more than what had just transpired between them. In fact, he wasn't sure what had exactly brought them to this position, but an overwhelming need to comfort and protect had arisen in him. It felt good to have him near - within his grasp. He felt a need in himself satisfied. He had someone to safeguard, to shield and someone that belonged to him. None of this spoken out loud, Gaara didn't consider whether Naruto would agree, he just let his feelings guide him.

_A Little Time Later…_

He felt stupid. Unbearably humiliated and pathetic. He'd cried like a baby! Too embarrassed to look Gaara in the eye, he opted to keep his head, for the moment, tightly pressed against the neck. Soft skin tickled his nose. He couldn't help giving in to the need to breathe in Gaara's scent. It reminded him of waking up to it in the Jacuzzi. It smelled like home. He didn't quite understand how that was possible but instead accepted all the comfort he could get. You never knew when such warmth would come your way again and Naruto wanted to make the most of it.

Gaara was content to wait for Naruto to speak or pull away. In the end he heard a muffled voice speaking into his neck. For the life of him, he couldn't help smiling. He was different from anyone else he had ever met. Translated, what Naruto said was, "I feel like such an idiot."

"Don't. You've had an emotional day. I know I didn't help with all the teasing. I just got a bit carried away." He hesitated to say what he wanted to, but decided it was the time for honesty.

"Your reactions were so cute, I couldn't help myself. I know it was a lot to take in for one day." He hesitated before going on, just because he wanted for it to come out right. "Something's changed between us."

At the way the blonde stiffened, he quickly added, "Something good, something that's better than it was before. I don't think now is the time to go into specifics but just to acknowledge that it's changed. And I like it better this way - whatever this is. I want to see you after the meal, so don't go back with everyone else. I'll talk to Kankuro about you being my body guard and you can walk me to my suite. I need to end this night properly. I mean, I don't want you going off without some things being said, so stick with me okay?"

As he listened to what Gaara had to say, Naruto felt cared about. He felt like he was important to him. He wanted to stay in this comfort forever. The opportunities to feel so safe and loved were so far and few between. In fact, he could safely say that he had never felt quite like this. The occasional hug from Iruka and Tsunade's bone crushing one's and even Kakashi's head petting, had nothing on this deep, safe, amazing, warm…he didn't have the words to describe how good it felt. He mumbled his next question, which translated was, "Why were you angry with me?"

Gaara stood with this precious person in his arms, who had so humbly asked him why he had been angry with him and now he felt rather ashamed of himself. Instead of answering directly, he said, "It doesn't matter now. We'll talk about it later."

Naruto couldn't accept that. He wanted to know now, why Gaara had been unhappy with him. He pulled back (however reluctantly) to look in his eyes, to press how strongly he felt about this. "I want to know now. _Now_ Gaara. I'm not sitting through any more of tonight without understanding exactly what I said to piss you off."

Gaara didn't want to look at the bright, determined eyes and mumbled, "I wasn't exactly pissed."

"The hell you weren't. I'm serious. I want to know now." He waited patiently, staring Gaara down.

"Fine. I was staring at you," before Naruto could cut in, he continued, "differently. I felt different and I stared at you and you had this look come over your face…like you were disgusted. I don't know how we've changed but then, you looked grossed out and I realised that maybe only I felt differently. Maybe you didn't feel it. Maybe you don't like how we've changed..?" It turned into a question at the end.

Naruto took it all in and felt relief, followed by embarrassment.

Gaara continued quickly, words spilling out over themselves, "See, this is what I'm talking about. You blush. You blush and it seems like its for me. Only with me. Only I can get this reaction out of you. You hand yourself over to me. Like, you show me all of you and don't hold anything back. It's special and it feels like mine. Then it's like, maybe it's not mine. Maybe I'm reading too much into things. And it's like you're taken away from me. Not mine. I'm alone with these feelings that you don't share."

Gaara shook his head impatiently as he saw Naruto wanted to interrupt. "Just listen. These reactions make me want to see more. Make me want more. More of you Naruto…I don't care about how our relationship is changing - other than that I'm pleased because it feels better this way." Then, as the topic has become a bit too emotional for him, he continues, "I'm really not into this sharing my feelings thing." The lack of control he's feeling is too soon and too new and too much.

Naruto realises that Gaara's reaching his limit for the day too and is quick to reassure him. He knows now that he hasn't done anything that would make Gaara's friendship stop, in fact quite the opposite. Gaara wants more. He knows this feels right and that, as long as it didn't happen too quickly, he wanted more too.

"I feel better Gaara. We don't need to say any more here. I'm happy that I've gotten to know you. The _real_ you. I wouldn't give up this friendship for anything. This new twist..?" Gaara waited with baited breath. "It makes me happy. I feel more secure, more precious to someone. Not like it could be just anyone, but I mean, its special because its you." Naruto frowns, he got a little off track there. He freezes in amazement as he feels lips kiss his frown. It's a new feeling. Having his face softly kissed is something that he's never experienced before. He goes on to clarify, "As long as we're not moving too quickly, everything should be hunky-dory…"

"Tch! Kissing your forehead isn't moving too quickly."

"Actually you kissed my frown which was even more sweet. Ah, sweetly sickening! Yeah - don't ever do that mushy stuff again!" Naruto quickly corrected.

"Hm. I don't think I believe you Uzumaki. Shall we test that out?"

"What?" a slightly nervous Naruto questions.

One little scuffle later and Naruto is held securely in place while the Kazekage takes his time kissing his frown. When it disappears, he proceeds to take his time kissing Naruto's forehead, nose, eyes, cheeks. But then he stops. They're not ready. He's not quite ready to kiss a man on the lips.

"So?" Gaara questions.

Naruto tries to get his head in order. It felt so new and really really _really _nice to be kissed so tenderly. "So what?" he manages to ask.

"Are you ready to admit your mistake?"

"What are you going on about Gaara?"

"You love my kisses."

"…"

"Uzumaki Naruto speechless. I didn't know I blew you away that much! In that case…" His voice trails off and he nears Naruto's face again. It seems like he's heading for his lips and Naruto wonders if he's going to share his first (proper) kiss in a toilet, when he diverts and kisses his brow instead.

"Gaara!"

The red head smiles fondly, before changing it quickly to a smug smirk for Naruto's benefit. The blonde finds himself about to shout when, instead he says seriously, "I like it too. I like you." He blushes and Gaara is pleased.

"Come on, you owe me a dance." As the words settle into Naruto's consciousness, he feels himself being dragged out through the cubicle door. He's gently urged to wash his face, which he does and he finds that Gaara dries it off for him with toilet paper.

Then he's being pulled out of the door. Gaara stops to look back at his blonde and says, "Don't dance with anyone else." Then he continues as to pull him along the corridor. Naruto is once again rendered speechless before feeling the urge to laugh, so he does. When they step through the door onto the terrace and all eyes turn their way, they see a determined Kazekage and the Kuubi holder who's cracking up.

To be continued…

**(AN: Sorry! Apart from the mistakes I've missed, I'm not sure if I got the sand sibling's last name right - Subaku? Also I hope that the end part is believable…Naruto in tears etc? Thanks again to those who reviewed!)**


	11. Chapter 11

No Such Thing

**AN: Sex scenes are hard to write! I didn't really know how to pull it off - still not sure it really works - you'll have to read it and see - comes near the end of this chapter (nothing too extreme) - will have to read to see the pairing! It's tricky to make them original - maybe sex scenes aren't supposed to be? If you've read any original ones (whatever that means), please let me know! Ta! Hope you like it and I apologise for my bad sex scene writing skills.**

Chapter 9 - The Dinner Party part 3

Gaara and Naruto found that, in their brief absence, the table had been pushed back a little and chairs with bodies in them, were now scattered around. The musicians were currently engaged in a tune with a livelier rhythm; one that had prompted the two diplomats to take to the floor (or, more likely, one had taken to the floor and the other had been dragged up and given no option in the matter).

All eyes were upon them and Naruto had to debate with himself, for a moment, how to react. What helped him decide to act naturally, as if it was normal for Gaara and him to stand there holding hands, was that he was unwilling to force the redhead to carry the whole burden of the new relationship alone. He was tired of blushing and acting like a girl anyway (although he had to, even now, force his embarrassment away as he glanced down). Wait! Holding hands? He saw that they were, in fact, joined together. That tipped the balance in favour of blushing, but he did well and his cheeks were painted in a light rose only (as opposed to tomato red - not quite as flattering).

Gaara took the stares in his stride and glanced toward his blonde. He found him glancing toward their hands and then, he noted with amusement, Naruto's cheeks flamed briefly in a flattering pink. Gaara found a certain relief at the thought that he was getting to grips with the latest twist in their friendship. He'd have to see what he could do though, to encourage those cute blushes. He caught himself and suddenly felt rather selfish. He should take more care of his precious person and not be quite so eager to share his tender moments with all and sundry. So, having decided to try and tone it down a little, for Naruto's sake, (he didn't want him to cry anymore!), he gently pulled him over to the table and they sat leaning on the edge. They both needed time to get used to this, he mused.

When they were settled, perched as they were, leaning on the side of the table, Naruto looked over to Gaara and the confidence he found in his eyes, had him relaxing. The music swirled around them and everyone had resumed their dancing and/or conversations. Before he let Gaara's attention go, he made sure to hold the eye contact until he reached over and with his fingers, felt for the other's hand.

Kankuro observed his brother and the blonde discreetly while Ino and Temari talked next to him. He saw Gaara look down to the hand that tried to grasp his and, for the first time, he had the right idea of where the two were headed, as his otouto held it gently. He observed, with a certain amount of shock, it must be said, as Gaara stroked the back of the hand in his grasp tenderly.

Could his brother really be considering…he couldn't name it yet. Not that Kankuro was homophobic - far from it - but his otouto? Now he came to think about it, he couldn't really imagine Gaara in a sexual relationship with anyone. He shook the nasty mental images away. No need to go _there_. The initial shock subsiding, he realised that Naruto was the one he should be feeling sorry for. Not that Gaara wouldn't treat him right! He was sure that he would be a very loyal partner, if he had truly decided upon Naruto. Rather, he was thinking about the slightly sadistic tendencies both him and Gaara shared.

He realised, with a certain delight, that this would provide him an almost never ending supply of material with which to tease his otouto. Hmm. Not too shabby but why hadn't he seen this coming? He supposed that his own game with Shika, had him distracted, but that certainly was innocent! He'd had no ideas along _those_ lines with his rather too intelligent sparring partner (verbal sparring that is). Shika seemed to understand their game and, so far, had played along nicely. No. No hints of anything else, other than a rather twisted friendship. He realised that he was being a bit defensive. No need to be, he assured himself. No need whatsoever.

Meanwhile, Sakura was wondering why life seemed against her. It really was _too_ unfair. The festering boil of doom, currently nestled on the right side of her lips, (actually only a rather nasty spot), had chosen the worst time to erupt. Using her napkin, she dabbed at the yellow pus that was currently dropping down onto her chin.

Her thoughts turned to more pleasant thoughts as she considered that tonight had turned out to have an extra special element to it. Such expensive champagne! She fingered the stem of her glass before downing the dregs in her glass. It had not tasted as good as she imagined. It had a strange aftertaste. She didn't notice that some of the yellow secretion had smudged onto the side of her glass following her attempt to get to the last drops.

The girl, naïve and easily influenced, was sitting alone at one end of the table. A rather lonely figure who, even the most cold hearted, might (just _might_) feel sorry for. Well, they would have if the sight that greeted them was other than the hideously bubblegum pink hair, huge dripping yellow pustule on the face and the smudged black blotches under her eyes - (never believe them when they say it's 'waterproof' mascara). Other than that, their heart might have gone out to the misguided girl, who only really wanted someone to see _her_. Just someone to see her and confirm that there _was _something worthwhile in her, because deep down, she knew there wasn't.

The two men dancing together were rather lost in their own world. Bodies tightly pressed together as they swayed, not really keeping time with the music. Kenji found himself resting his head against a broad shoulder while Kato had his face propped on top of the shorter man's head.

They stood a little way off from the rest of the party grouped nearer to the table. In the end, having been encouraged into this position by the forceful man, he sighed as if finally resigned to the reality that he was not escaping (not any time soon anyway).

It _was_ a rather relaxing position he mused. No one but them knew it was a sham. So he found himself gradually warming to the comfort so freely offered - and this was part of a mission! He had never experienced a mission like this before he marvelled! Then the thought of Kato doing this with another man, came unbidden into his head. Somehow, he felt disturbed. Was he one of many he wondered before pushing all the negative aside. He just wanted to enjoy this (whatever this was!) while it was still on offer.

Once he had gotten over the initial shock (and horror), the touches and gentle kisses had been rather strange. They seemed to him somehow more intimate than any of his previous experiences. Now he found that he could relax into the man's caresses. There was no way to get out of it anyway he told himself. It made him feel better about accepting them. He felt sure that it would help make them a more convincing couple, if he just kept his defences lowered (as they were now, finally) and went with the flow. Who wouldn't enjoy it he mused.

Until now, the times when they would be in public like this, would be minutes rather than hours. Yes, they had gone out to dinner and the like, but that mainly consisted of hand holding and conversations. The usually gruff man could hold a decent conversation actually. This was Kenji's first opportunity to really get over the initial reaction and settle into, well - whatever this was. In accepting what was on offer, he had decided not to bother trying to give a name to it.

It seemed to be what his superior wanted and expected of him. To go along with it and not show resistance. It was surprisingly easy he mused, head resting comfortably on the solid shoulder. He wiggled his chin a bit, to get more comfortable. He felt a hand come up to cup his neck in response and could almost feel the approval coming from the other man at his acceptance of the situation.

Hmm. He wiggled his head again, in an attempt to… get _what_ exactly, he wasn't quite sure. The hand seemed to understand better than him, and it began to gently rub over his neck in what proved to be very soothing. Yes. Just like that. He had a fleeting thought, that if he was a cat, he would begin to purr.

Shocked out of his indulgence by the head pulling back, he found breath tickling his ear, as the deep voice stated, "You like being petted." The face pulled back further to look him in the eyes briefly, rather smugly he noted, before he felt the whispering in his ear once again, "You're just full of surprises." Then they were once again, joined tightly together, and as the gentle stroking began again, Kenji admitted that the motivation needed to disapprove of his partner's actions, was totally lacking at the present moment. All he wanted was to stay like this for as long as possible. Maybe even fall asleep.

He repositioned his head slightly and let his eyes close. His partner's long black hair lightly swished from side to side with their movements and the smell of oriental spices filled Kenji's senses. He wondered briefly at which shampoo Kato used. He'd never used the older man's first name so casually before. Swaying there, pressed possessively into his breast, he felt that it would be okay if he got used to thinking of him as Kato. It would help their performances. How many yet lay before them he wondered? Pushing all troubling thoughts to one side, he concentrated on enjoying the moment. The thought of how he would feel tomorrow, in the clear light of day, was the furthest from his mind. Something that he might come to regret once tomorrow came.

Ino and Temari were standing leaning against the edge of the flowering border that followed the walled terrace round its circumference. Kankuro stood talking to them, occasionally letting his eyes roam round their small gathering. He'd noted the exchange between Naruto and the secretary before the blonde had followed Gaara to the toilets. He didn't trust their guests from Otokagure. Neither of them, no matter how innocent they appeared. The younger seemed to encourage trust by his harmless appearance. Well, he didn't buy it. He'd felt a surge of protectiveness arise (on behalf of his brother who wasn't present) as he witnessed a vulnerable Naruto being spoken to by one of them. He hadn't quite caught what was said, and even though, now having had more time to observe their interaction with each other, (the ambassador and his secretary), while it looked much more believable than he could have guessed, he just didn't trust them.

He didn't like that he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, or rather, that he didn't have any proof. He made a mental note to have a conversation with Gaara about the progress of the undercover operation. Perhaps some new facts had come to light, or a clue to their motives had been discovered.

Shika sat near the table, observing Sakura. Exactly how he had come to be lost in thoughts about the girl, he wasn't sure. As team leader, the well being of every member, was his responsibility. Looking at her now, sitting at the table alone, he couldn't ignore how lost she seemed. He really wondered about what was going on with her.

Usually, the thought of cutting off his own fingers was more appealing than coming in between bickering girls. He wondered if Ino knew something more than what she let on and decided to have a conversation about it with her. He was startled out of his thoughts as someone dragged over an empty chair. He looked up to see Kankuro, face schooled into a pleasant mask, sitting back to front on a chair facing him.

He arched an eyebrow and gave a look as if to say 'see anything interesting?' or maybe, 'not you again moron', he wasn't quite sure. In any case, the sand nin didn't react as he was supposed to and, instead, very casually, unperturbed, said, "You looked deep in thought. Penny for them?"

"Eh?" Shika intelligently enquired (not really). His second glass of red wine, stood empty before him.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Shika wasn't sure how to answer and started with, "Ah!" It progressed to, "just observing Sakura. She seems…" his voice wandered off as he attempted to find the right words, "not her usual self?"

"You're interested in her?" A pause while Shika tried to process the question and then the rasping voice of his Suna friend continued, "I didn't think pink's your colour…or am I wrong?"

"I don't know what your getting at. The red wine must have affected my senses because I know you don't mean what it sounds like you're implying. If, by any chance, you _are_ trying to insinuate something perverted," at the obviously fake shock on the other's face, he continued, "Don't look like that - I know you - So, if you're suggesting anything perverted, then you must be taking the piss. As if I'd be," he almost choked on the next word, "interested!"

Kankuro seemed to relax a little at that and Shika continued, "I'm team leader and as such the team's welfare is my responsibility. Why, are you interested? Is pink your colour?.." head now propped on an elbow, trying not to waver from side to side, as he stared at Kankuro, "or however you put it."

"No I am most certainly not interested. Not in this lifetime," he briskly dismisses the suggestion. Changing the subject, he asked, "So, how are you feeling? Not too drunk?"

Shika observed Kankuro for a moment, debating how honest to be. "Feeling it now. Will you be a gentleman and see me safely to my door? Or will you take advantage of a helpless…" his voice trailed off as he realised he was missing a noun.

"Maiden?" Kankuro helpfully provided. He had to pause to briefly chuckle at Shika's expression, before, "Don't worry, I can assure you that I'll be on my best behaviour." Sadly, Shika's warning system was temporarily down, due to an excess of alcohol - two glasses of red wine was enough to have his common sense impaired - so he didn't worry as much as perhaps he should have. Everything seemed like it was going to plan? As if he couldn't see through Kankuro's devices!

"I'll have one more if you promise not to let me do anything embarrassing."

Not quite keeping up with the tipsy person in front of him, Kankuro didn't understand at first what he meant.

"Another glass of wine…" Shika trailed off, looking at Kankuro's face expectantly.

The Suna nin had to seriously use all his control not to smile. That was easier than I thought, he mused. "I'll order it for you," he offered.

"Thanks - you're a pal. Then, as if suddenly occurring to him, "You will look after me now Kankuro?" As the conversation between them went on, Shika had a moment where he nearly gave himself away. Forcing the grim amusement down, he casually asked why Kankuro didn't order another mojito and join him. His friend easily agreed and Shika mentally shook his head. Even slightly light-headed, he could get the better of his rather too obvious friend. I know you better than you think moron, he affectionately thought.

"I need the loo." Shika stood up and, as an afterthought, he added, "I'll order for us when I'm in there."

Kankuro was none the wiser and congratulated himself on a job well done; images of Shika's tasty cooking filling his mind.

On his way to the toilet, Shika caught the attention of a waitress and placed the order. "A glass of red and another mojito. Actually can you add a triple shot of white rum to that?" Smiling charmingly, he added, "Thank you very much."

Kato forced himself to concentrate on the mission and pulled away reluctantly to whisper in Kenji's ear, "Time to work lover. I'll take Kankuro. You talk to the Kazekage's blonde, you'll have more success than I will at getting anything out of him." Pulling back, he caught the worried look already forming on his partner's face. He leaned in to the ear and paused, knowing he had his full attention. Then slowly kissed him on the cheek before caressing his ear with warm breath, saying, "I know you can do it. Just be yourself. Be natural. I believe in you Kenji."

Kenji felt his heart give a strange kind of shudder at the words and soft touches. He nodded his assent, lost for words. He made his way over to where Gaara and Naruto were and joined them on Naruto's side, smiling a little embarrassed at them.

"I thought I'd use this opportunity to try and get a little space. Kato can be rather too attentive at times!"

Naruto immediately responded enthusiastically with, "I hear ya! I'll bet it's tiresome! Insensitive, controlling, bastards…" his voice trailing off as he caught sight of Gaara's raised eyebrow. He chuckled and squeezed Gaara's hand, hoping he'd take it in his stride.

Gaara observed Naruto for a moment, wanting to draw out his response. Noting Naruto looked like he was becoming worried, he cast a look that seemed to reassure him and squeezed his hand back. His eyes smiled at Naruto and then turned to their guest and offered him the same.

Kenji breathed a sigh of relief. First hurdle over - getting past the Kazekage. He couldn't help thinking that they made a sweet couple. But, also couldn't help thinking that it certainly seemed true that one person was always the more dominating possessive one. He cast a wry eye over to where Kato was sitting casually talking to the brother. Perhaps insensitive controlling bastards, wasn't too far off the mark he mused.

As he sat talking with the Kazekage's brother, Kato couldn't help thinking that he would have liked Kankuro very much if he wasn't on the opposing team. He was a bold and amusing companion. Rather more a man's man than his brother came across. Having said that, it was very hard to read the red head and he did make for a better leader, commanding attention as if it were his God-given right. With just the right amount of humility thrown into the mix. Someone to look up to but, he doubted, that anyone other than the blonde got really close.

Kankuro would be someone who he could indulge in some 'friendly' banter with. Someone with a slight sadistic streak; maybe it took one to recognise one he wondered? Still, he wasn't here to make friends and he wouldn't in a million years be casually thinking all this, if it weren't for Kenji's influence. Finally having realised something that he had for so long dreamed about; having this man pliable and in his arms, he really wasn't on his 'A' game. Even now, it took effort to concentrate his mind on the matter at hand, instead of it wandering obstinately to a certain Oto nin. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't a formidable opponent. Kato focused on the man in front of him and brazenly asked, "So what is it between you and the Konoha ambassador?"

When he got no immediate reply, he went on, "I didn't think you swung quite that far, but still, he seems to be playing along?" He smiled genially at Kankuro, as if they were talking about a safer subject altogether. "Perhaps it is our influence?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Kankuro didn't know what to make of the man in front of him, but one thing was for sure: you couldn't show any weakness. Masking his surprise at the rather forward question, he answered as nonchalantly as possible.

"None of your business, I would have to say ambassador. Seeing as you're so forthcoming tonight, and, certainly, you seemed to have put protocols aside - smooching the face off your secretary in front of us all - I'll take the liberty of returning the favour."

"How? By smooching the face off your friend from Konoha? I must say, your eloquence is really breath taking." Smiling wryly, "Well, not so much eh Kankuro?" he spoke as if to an old friend. All hints of deference, now firmly put to one side.

"No, in making it clear that you are one insolent bastard who, in normal circumstances, I wouldn't give the time of day to."

Kankuro's reply was overheard by Shika as he made his way back to the table. He intervened, "Unfortunately the bastard is your guest Kankuro; let's try to keep it civil, shall we?"

Kato stood up and offered Shika his chair back. "Quite. Well said, Shikamaru, is it?" At the nod, he continued, "Well said Shikamaru. I'm afraid I've taken your chair. Please have it back. There's another right here."

That meant Shika sat in between the two men and he felt himself wishing he were elsewhere.

The conversation continued. "I was just asking Kankuro, rather rudely, I must admit, about the nature of your relationship. Of course, it's none of my business, which he kindly pointed out. Forgive my inquisitive nature. Please feel free not to answer," and smiled invitingly.

Shika mulled over his reply before answering, "Well, going on his performance so far, I would say he's failed at wooing, wouldn't you? I thought you said you would give him some pointers. Why not start now?" and threw a casual but enchanting smile his way.

Kankuro watched the exchange with a growing annoyance. Why did Shika insist on carrying on their game in front of _him_? Didn't he feel at all embarrassed? Surely it was more fun when it was just the two of them! A small part of him said that he had his reputation to think about. Well, to Kankuro's credit, it was only a small part and, to be honest, he had never had a homosexual relationship - and it wasn't really part of his plan now. He didn't consider himself homophobic but at the thought of rumours going round about Shika and him, he felt a little worried - just a bit. Shika was now joking with the ambassador and Kankuro didn't know or trust him enough, to even joke around with the man. Who knew what people would say about this if Kato opened his big mouth and blabbed?

"Let's drop this _now_," Kankuro said rather sharply, a tone of finality evident.

Shika turned his head towards his friend at the order barked at him. "Well, if you don't like what you hear, you can always move and talk to some of your other guests, can't you?" he found himself saying. Kato was happy to play along. Maybe he might get more out of the man now? He smirked at Kankuro's obvious astonishment. Shika didn't wait for an answer and turned back to Kato, continuing their conversation.

Kankuro did not move but sat there and watched it all play out in front of him. Once again, he found himself glad when their drinks arrived as it provided him with an excuse to do something other than sit there and feel stupid. He took a few deep gulps of his mojito and immediately ordered the same again. The waitress nodded her understanding.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Gaara had been engaged pleasantly in conversation with the ambassador's secretary, Kenji. Well, Gaara just nodded occasionally or perhaps gave a small smile. So, needless to say, it was mostly Naruto and Kenji.

Naruto found himself curious about the relationship and couldn't help asking him where they had met.

Kenji had gone with his gut and his gut told him that he liked Naruto and that they could be friends. So with that in mind, and because he had been worrying about trying to be natural, he dropped all pretence and just answered truthfully.

"In Otokagure everyone knows Kato. He's a well respected member of the community. Known more in political circles of course." His mind wandered as he tried to answer the question. "So I knew _of_ him but it wasn't really until we were assigned this mission that I really got to know _him_."

This time Gaara spoke. "So you haven't actually been together that long?" He found himself surprised.

Kenji noticed his mistake too late. What the hell was their cover story anyway? He wished briefly that he had paid more attention to what Kato had told him instead of the distracting touching and kissing. Shit! Too late to go back now, he just hoped that Kato hadn't already said anything that would contradict him.

"Yes. Does that surprise you?"

Naruto answered this time, "Definitely!" He looked to Gaara for agreement, which came in the form of a nod, before going on to say, "you look so comfortable around each another. I would have said that you knew each other a long time. At least that you were friends before getting together."

Kato had overheard his partner's mistake. A part of him was always aware of Kenji. He had excused himself and come round with the champagne bottle, thinking to rescue him, when Kenji answered before he could. He stood next to them as Kenji spoke.

Kenji knew that he was a bad liar and instinctively stuck with the truth. So he tried to think of how it felt to be in Kato's arms and what he found himself saying just flowed out.

"I suppose it either feels right or it doesn't. A relationship that works, that's meant to be, will just…well, everything just fits into place. Even if you haven't actually known each other that long."

Good cover he thought to himself before noticing Kato next to him with the champagne bottle in his hand.

"Top up lover?" he heard the deep voice asking him.

In his surprise, he didn't know quite how to answer and found himself looking around for his glass. Of course, Kato quickly retrieved it and poured him another glass.

He noticed his partner then approach the pink haired girl and ask her if she would like another glass.

Meanwhile, when Kato had left them, champagne bottle in hand, Kankuro took the opportunity to whisper heatedly in Shika's ear.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

He had stilled in amazement at the answer, which was also whispered in his ear…rather seductively?

"You're being rather too sensitive aren't you? Just relax and play along. Don't let him get to you," the voice paused for a moment before an affectionate, "…moron," was added on.

Kankuro felt himself relax and shook his head.

While they may have thought they weren't overheard, Gaara, still keenly aware of their two guests, had been listening to their disagreement, and made sure to pay attention to the exchange when the ambassador had come over with the bottle. He found himself wondering if his brother knew just what he was getting himself into. The thought that it could just as well apply to himself, never entered his mind.

The topic between Naruto and Kenji had turned to relationships and the blonde said, "I totally agree. If something feels so right, how can it be wrong?" Kato really looked at Naruto at this and then glanced at Gaara who, it seemed, had his mind elsewhere at that moment, before returning to look at Naruto pointedly. He raised his eyebrow in a silent question.

Naruto only considered for a moment before answering. He felt a rapport with the guy - maybe because he had kind of rescued him in his moment of need as he had sat there, rooted in his seat, panicking. So he let his small, genuine smile answer for him. Kenji was surprised at the Kuubi holder's candour and felt himself relax a bit more. Maybe this was someone he could talk to, he wondered before their mission returned to him and he realised they had been sent here to kill his lover. Pushing conflicting emotions aside, he took a sip of champagne and tried to enjoy what he could of the evening (not really succeeding).

As Kato approached the pink haired girl to her offer some more champagne, his mind was firmly on what Kenji had said about their relationship. Should he hope? It had sounded so sincere. He indeed felt his hopes rise that perhaps Kenji could see him, some day, as a lover? A real one, that is, and not pretend. He forced a smile on his face and thankfully, due to his mind presently being occupied by other thoughts, he didn't notice the faint stains of yellow pus on Sakura's chin (as he normally would have).

"Care for a refill?" he politely asked her.

Sakura only hesitated a moment before agreeing. Despite the not so nice taste, when would she ever be able to drink champagne like this again? So she agreed.

"Oh yes please! Tell me, this is the first time I'm tasting this particular brand," she started. (Actually this was her first glass of real champagne ever but one didn't let such details slip out). "It has a curious after taste…" She let her voice trail off and hoped that she had expressed herself right, without showing her ignorance.

"That's exactly right! That's why Kenji and I love Moet. The gorgeous hit of flowers you get. It's certainly an acquired taste. Please enjoy." He then refilled his own glass before placing the now empty bottle in the wine cooler, returning to his seat next to Shika.

Ino had just been filled in on all the details about the two curious ambassadors and was now left rather speechless. She mused aloud to Temari, "Well, it sounds like you've had your hands full! Meeting them now, they seem too polite to insist on moving apartments three times! I mean, they seem too nice to kick up such a fuss." Shaking her head, she continued in a resigned tone, "Still maybe that's gay men for you? I don't know of any in Konoha. But I'm sure there are loads. I guess they keep themselves under the radar."

"I don't think that it's because they're gay Ino," said Temari in an off tone.

"No! I didn't mean to offend you. Look, I'm a moron when it comes to these things. I just mean that…I haven't had the opportunity to befriend any or get to know them. Just ignore me!" she ended up saying.

Temari smiled amused at her and replied with, "I don't think you need to look too far then."

At Ino's questioning look, she nudged her head towards her brother and Naruto. When Ino didn't seem to understand what she was getting at, having looked at them blankly, she elaborated, "They're holding hands."

Temari couldn't help laughing at the astonished look on Ino's face. "No way! Shit! I mean, fuck!"

"Yeah, bit of a shocker. Didn't see that coming myself but I suppose I should have done. Now that I've thought about it, I can't really see Gaara with anyone else. I mean, he's not really close to anyone, the way he is with Naruto. Our relationship with him has improved leaps and bounds over the last few years - compared to before but still, I guess it's like, Naruto gets to see everything. That's the way it's supposed to be. You know, siblings and then boyfriend."

At the word 'boyfriend', Ino seemed to come out of her stupor and looked to her friend again, having gawped at the other two. "Shit! Boyfriends! _Naruto_ and _Gaara_!" Still not seeming to get past the fact, she went on, "This is big news man! Fuck!"

Temari hastily reminded her that it was private and between the two guys to decide what to tell and to who.

"No no! I'm not going to gossip. I won't say anything! But shit! It's news! Fuck, I can't get over it. I never _never _thought of that pairing. Never! Unbelievable!"

"Calm down, you look like your going to cum in your pants any second."

"Temari! Well, it would be hot to see them kissing…"

"That's my brother you're talking about - don't be gross."

Now Ino bursts into uncontrolled laughter, drawing a few looks and tries her best to calm down. "So how long have they been together?" she asks the Suna kunoichi.

"Don't know. Tonight? That's the first I've seen of any hints of anything! As long as they know what they're doing, I'm happy."

"Do you think that they do?"

"My brother would never allow anything like this to happen if he wasn't one hundred percent sure of what he's doing. I mean, can you imagine it? Gaara letting anyone in like that?" Shaking her head as she imagined it, "No way!"

"Yeah, I guess," Ino replied. Still not having gotten over the whole concept of Naruto and Gaara locking lips and the like, she couldn't help adding, "Wow! Never saw that coming."

They were interrupted from their thoughts by Kankuro's deep voice calling out loudly.

"So when are the happy couple going to dance?"

If looks could kill, then obviously Kankuro would be a dead man by now. Yes, Gaara did indeed, scowl menacingly in his direction, to which even Kato had to suppress a shudder and made a mental note that the Kazekage could be one scary, evil looking, glare monster. Still, he had a reputation to live up to, so he chipped in, "Yes please. Do favour us with a dance."

Kankuro cleared things up for him by explaining, "No, you see, Gaara specifically called Naruto out earlier on and requested his first dance."

He fished out a camera from his pocket, to which Shika had to ask himself where on earth it came from.

"We're ready over here," Kankuro said jovially, holding up the camera.

"Kankuro! I said NO cameras!" Naruto called out loudly, distressed.

Kenji couldn't help being amused, but also slightly deafened, standing right next to him. He prodded his ear and his eyes caught Kato's gaze. They shared a (surprisingly) affectionate smile.

Gaara's voice, authoritative, cut through the atmosphere. "Don't worry. He won't have it for long." Looking towards Kankuro as he languidly approached him, "I hope it wasn't expensive." He grinned (rather grimly) at the puppet master.

Needless to say, despite Kankuro's best attempts to flee, (Shika held him in place and in the end had to be aided by Kato), Gaara destroyed the bad camera that had upset his Naruto and the little drama was over. Maybe it was just beginning for Naruto as he suddenly felt rather over exposed with all eyes on him. The red head had made his way back to him and now held out a hand, waiting for him to take it. Gingerly he did and felt himself being led to the dance floor.

He had to wait for a moment while Gaara had a quiet word with the musicians who then began to play, something he supposed that was a special request from their Kazekage. Shit! Did he know how to dance? How do you not know if you can dance? He had a mental argument with himself. Well, he justified, that his mind had gone blank and his red-head was approaching him and before he knew it the moment was upon him. Unfortunately, he happened to look up at all the faces now turned towards them and catching Kankuro's eye (who seemingly had recovered, his otouto not having been at his absolute scariest, he was his older brother after all), the look he found cast in his direction, did not help with the blushing situation. Once again he found himself going red. Unfortunately, this time a rather horrible tomato red.

With his partner in front of him and all eyes upon them, he felt the touch of a hand on his cheek. It seemed like Gaara wanted to stroke away the red - it didn't help - and what seemed like a lifetime later, he felt an arm snake around his back and a hand hold one of his. He didn't know what to do with his free hand, so he placed it on Gaara's shoulder. They were in a classic dance pose they realised and Gaara was the one who drew Naruto into a more intimate stance. Arms around each other, he guided Naruto's head to rest against his neck and they began to move gently to the rhythm.

Naruto decided that eyes closed was best and this thought was closely followed by the one that said this was definitely his favourite position. Gaara's scent filled his senses and as he moved his face against the neck, he felt some of the red hair tickle his face. He couldn't help adjusting his grip to a tighter hold. His partner seemed to understand and he felt a hand secure itself to his head while the other found the small of his back. I can't believe we're doing this, is all Naruto could think, before the hands on his head began to gently massage. Of course, then all rational thought left him and he just let all the sensations sweep over him.

As they had stood there on the dance floor, Gaara's hand gently stroking Naruto's deep blush (thinking how adorable he looked - I suppose horrible red doesn't exist for people in love), he had considered for a nano second, what they were doing. But very soon he felt himself defiant. He would choose who his partner was and he certainly wasn't ashamed of Naruto. He was proud of him. Yes, the feelings were new and everything had happened rather fast, but it felt like Naruto was a perfect fit. He was the Kazekage and he refused to bow to pressure.

So it came to be that as he had the blonde in his arms, head nuzzling his neck, he couldn't imagine being happier, than the pure bliss he felt at that moment. The people were gone, the restaurant forgotten and even the music faded into the background for those moments of feeling the other give himself to him. Shortly returning to himself, he found his hand going to the back of Naruto's head, to possessively cup it against him (although it really wasn't going anywhere). He found himself beginning to massage the scalp and before he could question where he had gotten that idea from, Naruto's positive response, drove all other thoughts away.

Shika was a very _very_ lucky man that they didn't hear the click of the shutter as he took the photo. Remembering Gaara's piss your pants, fear inducing face, it was easy to decide that one photo would be enough.

Kankuro was the one now puzzled as to why Shika had a camera in his possession. As he took the last sip of his now finished mojito, it suddenly dawned on him. The sneaky bastard! No way! Shit, I'm losing my touch thought Kankuro a little desperately. And he'd ordered another one! Just as he thought this, the order arrived. Shit! What to do? What to do? Give it to Gaara! Usually two cocktails was his limit but perhaps tonight Gaara might make an exception. But damn! Shika was being a sneaky bastard! And to think, he almost got away with it! Let's see him handle this thought Kankuro! No more Mr nice guy! Not really thinking his response through, he let his feelings take control (and the nice amount of alcohol that had slowly accumulated didn't help him with his restraint).

Shika was thinking that Kakashi would pay good money for the photo - anything that might help keep Naruto in line since he'd found out about their relationship (Kakashi & Iruka). He smiled wryly to himself. He looked up to find Kankuro staring at him in apparent fascination.

"What?" he questioned.

Kankuro didn't respond at first and instead just kept watching with those dark eyes full of…menace? That wasn't quite right Shika thought. Eventually Kankuro motioned with his head and leaned over to whisper, "I want to speak to you. Now. Follow me to the toilet."

While the eyes continued to stare, the emotion within them was just beyond his reach to figure out and the tone of voice held no clues. After a moment's hesitation, Shika nodded his assent.

Kankuro got up and made his way to the toilet. He didn't need to look back to see if Shika was following him (he was). He got to the toilet door and waited for Shika to catch up. Holding it open for him, when Shika paused to look at him curiously, he shoved him rather carelessly in. Not giving him a chance, he grabbed a wrist and began to try to pull him into the cubicle. When Shika resisted strongly, he simply said, "We can do this out here or in there. It's all the same to me."

He saw Shika trying to read his face so he turned it away while he waited for an answer.

"Fine. I'm really fucking curious now. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kankuro held the cubicle door open for Shika to enter and once he had, he went in and locked the door, before slowly turning around in the small space to face him. He then swapped their positions, making Shika stand with the door behind him.

"Right, happy now? What the fuck is this about?"

Kankuro took a step towards him until their bodies were very close together. He didn't make any other attempts to touch him, but just leaned his mouth towards Shika's ear. He didn't say anything immediately and Shika had to try and force his body not to react as he felt the hot breath caress him. (His ears were sensitive damn it!)

"Shika."

Shika still couldn't make out the emotion in the tone and the next thing he felt was a hand come up to tightly grip the back of his neck. As he felt his head being angled slightly, he wished that he hadn't started on that third glass of wine. Kankuro wasn't giving him gentle vibes and this whole situation was rapidly going out of control, the Konoha nin thought rather desperately.

Kankuro decided to go with his instincts and at this moment, they were telling him to put Shika in his place. (Actually he was feeling very possessive and horny but admitting that to himself definitely a long way off). So all he felt was anger and a desire to…lick? He began licking his ear and taking it into his mouth, not really gently working it between his teeth.

After the initial shock, Shika automatically began to struggle. As his hands pushed against the chest in front of him, Kankuro stopped and pulled back to look at him.

The eyes drilled into him and Shika couldn't quite suppress the shudder that ran through him. This wasn't happening, was all that ran through his mind.

"You want this," said the deep voice eventually, as if he'd looked into him and seen and decided this was the way it was. Shika found his hands locked into place above his head by one large hand. The other returned to brusquely grasp his neck and once again, angle it. He felt lips graze his neck before a tongue came out and tasted him. Then the mouth opened and Kankuro bit in. Shika couldn't help the sound that burst out of him. Sadly it only seemed to inflame the other's passion. The wound was soothed by the tongue as the other pressed against him firmly. Body against body. Kankuro moved away from the neck and briefly paused in front of the face before looking deeply into his eyes.

Shika found that he was now able to place the look and wished, for a moment, that he hadn't. Lust tinged with anger stared back at him. Then before he could react, full lips were on his. Quickly a tongue forced it's way into his mouth and he stood there not reacting. He could feel and hear Kankuro's deep breaths. The mouth seemed to pick up it's pace as it ravished his and before he knew it, he was responding. Why the fuck that was, he didn't know.

A shiver ran through the Suna nin as he felt the other respond. He instinctively rubbed their groins together. Well, Shika was pressed against the door, he didn't have much choice.

Shika felt the other pull away and didn't note his own disappointment, rather more shocked at what he heard him say.

"You're half hard already. Never thought you'd be one to like it rough Shika. Still that suits me fine."

Before he knew it the tongue was raiding his mouth again and he was shocked as the truth became evident as Kankuro started rubbing their crotches together vigorously. Shika couldn't believe it as he felt the pleasure swell his organ. Ah fuck. He couldn't really be enjoying this. He began to aid Kankuro in his movements, moving in time.

Kankuro moved back to Shika's neck and trailed open mouth kisses towards his ears. He noted Shika's response as he kissed around the shell. He couldn't stop the incessant movements, both hard now. He whispered, "You're more vocal than I would have thought Shika."

Just hearing the voice, brought it back to him who he was doing this with. He felt his dick twitch in appreciation. Ah fuck, he was more turned on because it _was _Kankuro. Shika's resolve disintegrated.

Kankuro pulled away to grip Shika's hips. Then looking into his eyes he moved their groins together. Forcefully over and over while looking into his eyes.

Kankuro spoke, "I'm so horny. I'm going to cum in my pants. Oh fuck I'm so hard. Shikamaru."

He noticed how the other had thrown his head back and closed his eyes as he said his name. He was now eagerly moving his throbbing member against the other.

"Yeah," was all Shika could say. Then, desperately he added, "Say my name again. Say it again."

Kankuro still observed his friend before him, who he was rubbing his now hot and dripping cock against. The other begging him to say his name. Well, he would oblige.

"Shika." He leaned in to whisper seductively in his ear, "Shika, you like it when I talk dirty? Fuck, you're full of surprises."

Kankuro moved to the mouth and he felt the other eagerly submit to him. Fuck yes. After a moment of raiding the warm moist cavern, he gripped Shika's neck and forced him to look at him. Eyes open half mast, full of lust found his and he made sure the younger was watching him before he forcefully increased the pace, rubbing swollen cock against cock. He found Shika opened his legs to stand wide.

"Kankuro, you sick fuck! Mmm that's good. Keep talking. I want to hear your voice."

When he didn't comply, Shika begged, "I need to hear you. I'm so close, I'm going to cum, talk to me, make me cum." Still no response, so the heat of the moment, he found himself begging once more, "Please!"

Kankuro replaced both his hands at the hips to help him keep up the now fast, punishing pace. He felt the pleasure spike, oh his dick felt so big and he knew he wouldn't last long. It felt so good to rub his hard length against Shika's. Fuck! It felt better than he could have imagined. He leaned over to talk into Shika's ear, breathing hard.

"You're mine. You're going to cum for me Shika. Fuck you got so hard, so quickly. You like me rubbing my hard cock against yours? I'm dripping wet already, ah Shika! You're going to make me cum, so hard." It was hard to keep talking as he neared his climax. The pleasure kept building and he felt his stomach clench. He gripped tighter and moved them faster. He heard Shika gasp and let out a noise that he would certainly deny later. It sent him over the edge as his climax hit him and he couldn't stop the words tumbling out against the ear, "Who's owns you bitch!" his best fantasy fuelling the orgasm.

Gradually, he stopped rubbing himself against the other who stood there quivering on shaky legs. Twin damp patches apparent, a testimony to what had taken place. Kankuro couldn't move and instead stood there, breathing heavily in Shika's ear, mind blank.

"You bastard," intoned a quiet voice, recent exertions evident in the way it shook.

It went on, "You sick, horny fucking bastard."

Kankuro's head swam a little, the last cocktail (with the extra kick) having been drunk rather too quickly, and he found he didn't have the energy required to focus or speak or move. He didn't like the way Shika sounded though, so he brought up his arms to wrap around him and keep him from possibly escaping. Okay, this was probably one gargantuan mistake but he was fond of Shika and didn't want to argue at this moment in time. Shit, it had felt fucking fantastic. Kind of taboo. Oddly enough, more because it was with Shika and not so much because he was a man. He rested his head against the shoulder and held tight.

The voice continued at this, "What the fuck do you think your doing?"

When it seemed that Shika would get no reply, he went on, "You absolute moron! You can get off me now. I'm feeling damp. You've got what you fucking wanted. This your idea of putting me in my fucking place?"

Shika felt one hand go up to firmly but gently cup the back of his neck, although he still received no verbal response. He said, "You can stop that now."

The only answer he received was the hand on the neck going up to cup the back of his head.

"I said you can stop. I'm not a girl. I don't need this."

The toilet was quiet with only the muted sounds of the restaurant in the background.

When Shika spoke again, voice full of tears, the other's heart clenched painfully in his chest. "You bastard."

This time Shika felt Kankuro move and a gentle voice in his ear spoke, "You said that already."

There was a pause where Shika didn't know what to think and fought to keep his emotions at bay. Betrayal, fear, anger. He couldn't believe it when he felt his ear being kissed tenderly. Then the head replaced itself on the shoulder.

A bit more shaky, "What are you trying to pull?"

Silence continued to reign and instead he felt the hand cupping his head, begin to gently massage, the other arm tightening around him.

Gradually, he felt himself feel calmer. "What's this? Feeling guilty? So you bloody should you bastard."

After a short while, Shika once again found himself speaking, "So we going to stand here all night?"

Finally the voice answered, slightly muffled as it was spoken into his neck. "If needs be."

A burst of anger in Shika, found him wrap his own arms around Kankuro and squeezing as if trying to force the life out of him. After some time, the anger abated and they stood there embracing each other.

Finally back to some semblance of himself, Shika asked, "You falling asleep there or what?"

He got a muffled, "Hmmm."

Shika paused and then seemed to think before saying, "You're a crap lover."

This seemed to be the one thing that Kankuro responded to, though to Shika's dismay, he didn't let go, but did lift his head and say, "I'm a great lover! You haven't even witnessed my skills yet! You're the bastard - a fucking lucky one to have the hottest guy in Suna in your arms."

In an automatic response, Shika tightened his grip on Kankuro, as if to check he was indeed still there. He couldn't help the smirk that came unbidden to his lips. He replied, "Hottest guy in Suna? You come off your medication or something?"

He just received a muted grunt as the head was now firmly back in place nose gently resting against his neck.

The next things out of Shika's mouth seemed to burst out in frustration, "You're an idiot!"

He felt the head nod, nose scraping along his neck. Then a muffled, "You smell nice."

"I'm a man Kankuro. You've just humped a man in the bathroom." Surely he would respond to that.

Shika did indeed get a response, and the head was once more lifted to speak clearly, "The strange thing isn't that I humped a man in the bathroom…" The voice trailed off and Shika waited, in anticipation of what on earth could possibly come next.

"The strangest thing is that I just humped Shika in the bathroom."

Kankuro didn't replace his head this time but neither did his arms let up on his prey. Unexpected prey. But not altogether unwelcome as he held his friend in his arms.

Neither knew what to say to that so it was quiet for a while. Kankuro still hadn't replaced his head on the shoulder and, somehow, Shika felt the need to speak. So he found himself saying, "Why?"

"Why not?"

"Don't be an ass. That's not a fucking answer!"

"You spiked my drink and I realised and you had a camera and I got pissed. Before I knew it, I was dragging you into the toilet. You were there and…" He didn't want to continue, but forced himself a moment later, "and I was incredibly horny. Unbelievable really that someone as non-descript as you can inspire such feelings."

Another moment of silence as Shika apparently absorbed this latest information. He then said, "And this is your idea of an explanation? I think perhaps you should consider consulting with the ambassador for tips on wooing."

As Kato was mentioned, the reaction was immediate and Shika suddenly felt that he was the one having the life squeezed out of him.

He managed to gasp, "You're still my friend Kankuro. Bloody hell! Let up will you, just a little…"

Kankuro heard and took it to mean that he was given permission to go on hugging, as long as it wasn't so tight. Feeling slightly appeased somehow, he let up and held Shika gently in his arms. He returned his head to the shoulder.

As Shika stood there, trying to get his breath back, he really felt the man in his arms. I mean, he was standing here holding Kankuro! As he stood there, he felt an unbidden urge. He thought about it some more before deciding that tonight would be sure to be a one-off anyway and what would it hurt, seeing they had gotten this far? So he tentatively moved one hand slowly up Kankuro's back. He hesitated at the top of his back, hating his indecision and suddenly feeling like a bit of a girl.

Kankuro wondered what Shika was doing and waited to see what would happen next. Needless to say, he was surprised when he felt a hand reciprocate what he was doing by gently cupping the back of his head, running through his black hair. He felt the tender movements and after letting the feeling build, he couldn't keep from emitting a little sound against the soft neck. The movements hesitated for a micro-second but didn't stop. He felt himself being lulled into a peaceful reverie.

The door to the bathroom was flung open before a loud voice startled them, "Oi! Shika? Kankuro? You in there?" Naruto had come to find them.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

No Such Thing

Chapter 10 - The Dinner Party part 4

Gaara felt an irrational urge to check on Naruto; feeling as if it would be better to have him in his sights at all times. Annoyed with himself, he forced down the absurd anxiety and tried to focus on the ambassadors who he was currently stuck with. Anywhere but here, briefly flashed through Gaara's mind as the topic being pointlessly discussed to death was whether or not to order a second bottle of champagne.

"It really amounts to an extra two glasses each. Not exactly excessive lover," Kato intoned rather too close for Kenji's comfort. Not having made much headway using rational arguments, Kato had decided that using the man's attraction for him was the easiest way of ending this debate. (He was happy to find out for sure tonight that, at the very least, there _was_ a mutual attraction, if nothing else).

As Kenji attempted to formulate a coherent reply, (and definitely not focus on the man's damn sexy voice and the shivers that went down his spine), Gaara had a sudden thought that once again had his mind wandering. He realised with surprise that the men's presence didn't make him feel as uneasy as it usually did. In fact, he had been quite distracted all evening. He had known that Naruto would do him good! Now if only he would return to his proper place, attached firmly to Gaara's side, all would be well with the world.

Before his thoughts could dwell on Naruto and his wellbeing, his current location and who he was with and what he was doing with said people, the man himself returned. Relieved before curiosity replaced it. Why was Naruto looking like a tomato again and who was responsible? He felt very sure it was only _his_ job to produce such normally amusing results in his blonde!

As Naruto approached the trio, he ended up shuffling up very close to the red head's side. Gaara cast an appraising eye in his direction. His first concern wasn't why he was practically glued to his side, but rather the way his face was lit up like a glowing ember. He turned towards him and sternly asked, "Who was it?"

Naruto turned a surprised red face up to him and after a moment's hesitation answered, "Shika and Kankuro." After another very slight hesitation, he lowered his voice and asked incredulously, "How did you know?"

Gaara re-evaluated the blonde and continued in a softer tone, "What happened?"

Naruto glanced to the two ambassadors who were now watching him curiously, before turning back to Gaara, apparently coming to a decision.

Not without a little frustration he answered, "Yeah, well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, I'm ME! I should know better than to be surprised, eh?" asking as if they knew what he was talking about.

He continued, "I must attract…" He stopped himself with great difficulty, after all, they probably didn't want anyone else to find out. Instead, he settled on, "I'm just a lucky guy when it comes to…" a miniscule pause before forcing out, "these things."

Blonde hair shook as he shrugged in embarrassment and annoyance. Looking at Gaara, his eyes plainly said that he would tell him later (and rant and he would listen and be sympathetic or die).

Kato looked on in amusement. He couldn't help saying, "A lucky guy, eh Naruto? Now you _have_ piqued my curiosity! What on earth could have made you quite so out of sorts? One can only imagine!"

The blonde was really fed up with the inane comments from the pretentious idiot and his patience snapped.

He announced his intention to retire for the night as he was very tired and proceeded to leave. Well, he tried to. Gaara's firm grip on his hand made it rather difficult.

Gaara politely took his leave, announcing to the party his intention to call it a night. Apart from the ambassadors, the party currently consisted of the three kunoichi, the other two males still conspicuously absent. The remaining guests exchanged their 'goodnights' with the two. Gaara was certain that he would get to the bottom of this and, if necessary, cause extreme pain to his brother - the thought cheered him momentarily before his thoughts returned to Naruto.

As Gaara finally seemed willing to let him move, they made their way out through the restaurant. They stopped briefly to talk to the owner and, after it was clear that Gaara refused to accept the meal for free, it was agreed that the bill (including champagne) would be sent to the Kazekage's office. As they exited the restaurant, the remaining diners politely acknowledged, they finally escaped.

Still holding hands, they enjoyed the cool night air that greeted them as they stepped out of the restaurant. They both stopped, seemingly in sync to let it wash over them.

Eyes momentarily closed, Naruto said, "Sorry. I couldn't hear any more of his shit. I've reached my limit for tonight." That settled between them before he went on, "I actually feel a bit sorry for the younger one - what's his name?"

"Kenji." Gaara let himself enjoy the breeze as he settled himself internally before questioning, "What happened?"

Eyes reluctantly opening, he turned towards the other eyebrow raised, "With Shika and Kankuro?"

"Of course."

A deep sigh was heard from the blonde before he eventually spoke. "Let's just say I must have a talent for interrupting people when they're…" While he searched for the right words, while Gaara (very patiently) waited for what came next.

"Well, you know. I keep interrupting _couples_." He didn't really feel like rehashing the scenario and hoped that Gaara would get the idea without further explanation.

There was only a very brief interval before understanding dawned on Gaara and a small disbelieving smirk appeared. "Couples? As in Kankuro and Shikamaru?"

Naruto could almost hear the shake of amusement in the dry voice as it went on, "What the hell did you interrupt this time?" Gaara had an idea earlier of what direction they might be headed in, but he had seriously doubted that it was clear to his sometimes obtuse older brother. It seemed he had been mistaken.

The two young men looked at each other. Naruto tugged on his hand before saying, "Come on, I'll tell you on the way."

They walked along the cobbled streets off the main square, leaving the twinkling fairy lights of the restaurant behind them. A peace settled over them and they found themselves glancing over at each other every so often, as if to check the other was still there.

Wrapped up in each other, as they were, they didn't notice the shadowy figure observing them from a roof top. The aura of menace almost palpable, the man whispered to himself, "Ah Kazekage, your days are numbered. Enjoy them while you can, for my time is finally at hand!" He disappeared silently into the night.

In the restaurant, Kenji was currently berating his senior for scaring off the blonde. "I wish you wouldn't make such a fuss about things. Can't you tone it down a little?"

Kato replied, "Come on, there's nothing left to learn now. Let's walk home and see if we can't spot our lovers on the way."

"The Kazekage isn't like you. I'd say he'd be the bloody opposite!" At the look of confusion, Kenji clarified, "No way in hell is he into pda's."

"He wasn't trying to hide it tonight."

"But he won't go around kissing Naruto willy nilly."

Kato's eyebrow raised and he questioned, "Willy nilly? Hmm, so what you're saying is that I'm some kind of kiss monster?"

They continued the discussion under their breaths as they took their leave of the remaining females and made their way to pay their bill. They found that it had been taken care of and as they finally hit the fresh air, they were engaged in gentle banter.

Kenji found himself pulled close to Kato's side, an arm over his shoulder, and it was explained to him that while in public they should definitely keep up appearances. Kenji didn't know what to think any more and finally settled on resting his head on the shoulder of the taller man as they took their time strolling back to their quarters.

The musicians had taken their leave and the empty glasses discreetly cleared.

"So I guess it's just us now? I wonder where Kankuro and Shikamaru got to?" mused Temari.

Ino answered, "Who knows? They're a bad influence on each other!" Then, as another thought occurred to her, "Probably got fed up of the love on display. Shit! I think everyone has a better love life than me!" Her shoulders seemed to droop as, "so sad!"

The girls looked at each other before Temari answered in a hushed tone, indicating with her head in Sakura's direction, "Well, almost everyone."

As the two sniggered to themselves, the pink haired girl's head was currently buried in her arms, half sprawled over the table. It had been a rather bad night for the girl, although she wouldn't admit that to herself. The cocktails on top of champagne had finished her off.

"We should get her home," said Ino.

"After all the screaming earlier, we thought it best to separate you two, so there's a different room for one of you," Temari explained.

"Ah yeah! Cool! If it's okay with you, we'll put Sakura in the new room?"

"Sure. In that case, I'll see her to her room once we get there." At Ino's questioning look, she answered with a smile, "It's in a different part of the building."

"Probably for the best. I can help you if you want?" Ino offered smiling in return.

"Nah, come on, let's go."

With that, the remaining three girls left, Sakura being supported between the two.

(As they slowly made their way back, it could be mentioned how Sakura's head flopped around and that she had to stop and be violently sick, but perhaps what little dignity remaining to her, should be left intact?)

Shika found Kankuro still with him as he was nearing his room. "Aren't you going in the wrong direction?" Shika queried. He just wanted tonight to be over now. Forget all about this and cringe when he woke up tomorrow. When there was no reply, a horrible thought occurred to him. He exclaimed a little violently, "I hope to fuck that you're not walking me to my door!" He stopped and Kankuro walked on a little further before coming to a halt.

Looking at the Suna nin's back, he couldn't believe his eyes as a hand reached back for him and waved him forward.

"Come on, come on! I won't let it be said that I'm not a gentleman!" the other declared jovially.

Unable to speak for a moment (or move or react), Shika stood there before walking briskly past the other fuming, "You're fucking enjoying this!"

Kankuro answered completely unperturbed, "You don't want to admit to have succumbed to my charms. I see! You use me then throw me away!" He intoned dramatically, happily following on.

As Shika arrived at his door, he hesitated in front of it, key out and ready to unlock it. He couldn't express all the emotions churning round his stomach. All he could push out was a strangled, "You…"

After a moment of silence between them, where Shika just stood in front of his door unmoving, arms then went round him from behind, effectively trapping him. He struggled and raged and later, (he didn't know how much later - a minute or five?), when his efforts gradually died down, he noticed to his shame that hot tears that ran down his face. He was a man for fuck's sake! How the hell did it come to this? What the fuck happened tonight? Why the fuck is he crying - horrifyingly enough - in front of Kankuro?

As Shika quietly freaked out in his head, he was forced to focus when the calm, deep voice interrupted him. "Don't shut me out tomorrow," Kankuro, serious for a moment, half pleaded. He knew Shika was freaking out. What he didn't know, was why he wasn't.

Kankuro held on tighter to his friend, suddenly unwilling to let him go. If he let go now, Shika wouldn't let him in again. Yeah, all this was totally out of the blue, unexpected, the last thing on earth he could have _ever_ anticipated, but… He couldn't finish the sentence; he didn't know what came next. He didn't know what he wanted to happen (having _never _considered this possibility) but despite this, it was fun. It was more fun than he'd ever had with a partner. Shikamaru forced him to the top of his game. He couldn't imagine what a relationship would be like with the man but… Once again, his thoughts stopped him short. He was considering a relationship with a man! Putting that aside for later, when he could think it over in peace, he focused on the matter at hand.

This was one of the few, rare occassions where Shika was speechless. He didn't know how he was feeling, how he thought he _should_ feel or what Kankuro wanted from him. They stood there for a moment before Shika quietly asked him, "What do you want?" Then more violently, "What the hell do you want Kankuro?"

"Let's stay together tonight. I don't want to leave you alone like this."

"I'm fine." Shikamaru was soon cut off.

"No, you don't understand, I'm _not _leaving you alone right now. You have no choice in the matter."

Shika let that sink in and then, finally, tiredly and resigned said, "Then at least let's go to your apartment." Then explaining unnecessarily, "We can have a little more privacy there."

The grip was released and Shika wished there was some way to wipe away his tears discreetly but unfortunately there wasn't. He refused to turn around and embarrassment filled him. Shit! He eventually forced himself to wipe his face and when he was satisfied, he turned around slowly.

Refusing to look at his friend, he instead said, "Come on then."

He closed his eyes as Kankuro neared close enough to raise one hand to his cheek and gently held it there. After a moment, the deep voice washed over him. Shika couldn't believe the amount of unspoken emotion it held, "I'm such a moron."

Neither spoke for a long moment, then Kankuro quietly continued, "Forgive me…Please forgive me Shika."

Eyes still closed, he felt the hand cupping his face gently begin to move. He stood there and let himself be beguilingly caressed. Not quite able to admit that it provided him with some measure of comfort, he instead cut it short, not wishing to indulge or encourage something that he hadn't fully committed to, agreed on or decided upon.

Shika stepped out of Kankuro's reach and instead found himself, after a moment's hesitation where he tried to compose himself somewhat, reaching for the other's hand (not wishing to totally shoot him down as he was smart enough to realise that there was _something_ real between them. Maybe it deserved a chance..? He was too confused to puzzle it out now).

Kankuro gratefully tightened around Shika's hand. As they went on their way, he suddenly felt strongly and was convinced that, something very precious had come his way. A new twist to a relationship that might prove to be something cherished and beloved.

The Suna nin couldn't help but be astonished at himself then. He was never so emotional in relationships. Yeah, he could admit to himself, usually he was a bit of a heartless bastard. Until now, that was the way he very much preferred it. Now he would have to be very careful not to scare his new partner away.

His mind, still adapting to the new situation, mulled over calling Shika his partner. Yes. It fitted. They were on the same level. His hand tightened imperceptibly. He'd found someone who he could respect and view as an equal.

The two men continued in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. As they found themselves at their destination, both entered still rather lost in themselves.

Meanwhile, Gaara and Naruto found themselves in the Kazekage's private quarters. They were currently sitting next to one another on a small two seater couch in the living area off Gaara's bedroom.

It was a rather unnatural scene for the two of them, as they could be found sitting very upright, neatly, holding hands. Neither spoke and Naruto seemed to be trying not to fidget.

Gaara, finally fed up, spoke. "There's no need for this." He turned his body to face the blonde and caught his gaze to make his point. He went on, "It's just us. We know each other too well for this, don't we?" He waited patiently for this to sink in.

Naruto turned fully towards his red-headed friend before responding. "So we should just be like we usually are?"

"Precisely."

"But normally we don't hold hands. You don't hold me or kiss my face…" his voice trailed off.

Gaara considered this, "Okay, but it's still just us. What do you want to do?"

When Naruto didn't seem to understand quite what he was asking him, Gaara elaborated. "Well, what does it feel natural to do now - here in this moment, what do you really feel like doing? It's like you're on your best behaviour or something." He didn't want to let his full frustration show.

After the blonde seemed to finally get it, he came to a decision. He kicked off his shoes and sprawled over the couch, legs resting over Gaara's. "Better?" he asked.

The Kazekage considered the legs on his lap and looking up towards the other answered, "You tell me."

Seeing as the other wasn't bothered by his actions, Naruto considered further. He turned himself around so his head was now resting in Gaara's lap. He closed his eyes and after a moment, felt fingers gently stroke through his hair. He murmured his approval. At the sound, a small genuine smile lit up the face currently studying the precious bundle in his lap. Teal eyes alight with something unidentified shining in them, he curiously took in the peaceful face in front of him.

Clearing his throat, he asked his blonde, "It feels like this is the way it should be, doesn't it?"

"Mmm." Naruto opened his eyes to search the other's earnestly. He spoke gently, "It feels right. Gaara, I want you to…" finding the words after a moment, "to be exactly as you are."

Wanting more from the blonde, the hands stroking through the hair stopped briefly to gently shake the head, before continuing once Naruto began to speak again.

Blushing lightly at the thought of what he was about to spell out, "Well, no one pays attention to me, the way you did tonight." Taking his time to ensure that he said it all right, he continued after a long moment. "You're truly interested in me. You want me." When he faltered, the hands in his hair started to massage and Naruto's eyes briefly fell shut before he forced himself to continue.

"I was embarrassed at first. But now," he opened his eyes to once more seek Gaara's teal ones. "I like the attention. You. Your attention. It makes me feel special." At that the blush deepened.

When it seemed, Gaara was going to say something, Naruto shook his head, "Don't. I'm not finished." They earnestly looked at one another. One looking up into gentle eyes; the other looking down at sincere blue ones.

Naruto went on, "It feels right because it _is_ us. It's us." A smile appeared on the blonde's face and a matching one appeared after a moment on the face looking down at him. "I want your attention on me. It feels fucking fantastic."

At this, Naruto finally seemed to have said his piece and embarrassed, looked away. A swirl of butterflies swarmed in his stomach. He felt the fingers on his head still and grip his head to turn it back up towards the face. He wanted to look but part of him wanted to play along. So he closed his eyes tightly, as if refusing the order. He waited with baited breath to see what the red head would do. As the moment stretched out, eyes still closed, excitement building and gripping him, he felt the hand move from his head to slip down and cup his cheek. Another hand came to hold the other side of his face. While gentle, it firmly held him in place.

Naruto wondered what was coming next. He felt breath near his face and then his eyes were kissed. He unscrunched them to make it easier to kiss the other eyelid.

Gaara considered the blonde. Hmm. Maybe this _was_ the right time. Still, he felt it was only fair to give Naruto _some_ warning. So he said, "I'm going to kiss you." Soon after, he added, "on the lips."

Inwardly Naruto's stomach was doing back flips but, after the initial momentary shock had (quickly) worn off, he found that he was anticipating what would happen next and how it would feel.

Gentle, (unbelievably soft thought Naruto) lips met with his. At first they just pressed against his. He wished he knew what he should do. Instead he let Gaara take the lead. The lips pulled away before pressing down again. Then again a little more firmly. To his delight, they kissed repeatedly each side of his mouth, then his top lip received similar treatment before the bottom lip.

At the feel of a tongue delicately licking along his bottom lip, Naruto shuddered at the spike of unexpectedly intense pleasure. He fidgeted as his nether regions sprang into life. His attention returned to the mouth now sucking his bottom lip into it's warm wetness. Shit! Naruto struggled with conflicting emotions. Part of him wanted more (duh!) and the other part squirmed in embarrassment at the thought of where this would lead him - sporting a boner in front of his closest friend - It wasn't something he was sure he was ready for!

The decision was made for him as the bottom lip was released and a final kiss of his lips signalled Gaara was finished with him for now. He couldn't help the immediate feeling of disappointment. He tentatively opened his eyes to look at Gaara. Finding what he needed to see, he reached up a hand to cup the back of the red hair and gently urged the head back down.

Gaara felt his head being gently pulled back down and his surprise (Naruto reacted better than he could have hoped for) was forgotten as he saw the vulnerable blue eyes questioning him, fear of rejection barely hidden. He quickly took charge and pressed another kiss onto the waiting mouth.

Not having experience to guide him, Gaara relied, as he had all night, on his instincts and pushed his tongue gently at the full lips. He pulled back to look at the beautiful face. He noted the flush of pleasure and the lips that were just beginning to swell from the attention lavished on them. He felt his body react and refused to let that put him off from continuing. He just hoped it wouldn't become too much of a problem as Naruto's head was very close to that area!

As the eyes were fluttering open, he bent down again and placed a close mouthed kiss before deciding to go for it. More forcefully pushing his tongue into the mouth, he felt more than heard the wanton moan that was breathed into his mouth. At that, he had to suppress his own shudder and as he explored the warm cavern, he realised that Naruto had as little experience as him. He probably didn't know what to do either. He gripped the face more firmly and his tongue sought out the other, trying to encourage him to engage.

As Naruto felt the tongue gently swiping his own and it rubbed against his, another shudder went through him. This was the most erotic thing that he had ever experienced! Tentatively he moved his own and at the friction he felt his body give a violent twitch. Shit! He felt like such a moron! Nervousness and embarrassment built to a crescendo. He waited to see how Gaara would react.

As the body beneath him gave a sudden jerk, Gaara stilled and pulled back to observe the now very flushed face. Blushing again he thought affectionately. Seeing as the blonde seemed okay, he altered his grip to gently caress the face with his thumbs. Swiping across the soft scarred cheeks, he felt the heat radiating from them. He couldn't help but kiss them tenderly. He hesitated and a moment later kissed the lips tenderly again. Just one more. Then another. Soon they were engaged in a passionate open mouthed kiss.

Kato and Kenji had taken a detour on the way to their apartment to enjoy the night air and when they finally arrived, Kenji sleepily detached himself from the comfortable shoulder. Kato released the other man reluctantly and unlocked the door.

As they entered, and two dark shapes emerged, Kenji found himself suddenly alert and awake. He was grateful that they didn't witness his indiscretion and that they had separated at the door.

Unconsciously Kato put himself between Kenji and the two anbu's. "Report," he barked out to the one on the left.

The anbu on the left stepped forward and didn't answer. Kato realised they were reluctant to speak in front of Kenji. He said, "You can speak freely. From now on, there shouldn't be any more secrets."

While Kenji felt uncomfortable, (those two always gave him the creeps - especially when they appeared together), eventually the anbu began to speak. "We have finally had word from our contact."

Kato raised an eyebrow. They had been here nearly a month now and this was the first they'd heard from their supposed contact in the Sunakagure government. "Go on," he commanded.

When the other declined to speak, he was forced to go on, "We're a team. We should start acting like one. If we don't trust each other, then we might as well go home now." He started taking off his coat and shoes, making himself at home and then sat down. He flicked back his long hair and rested an arm along the back of the sofa. He looked towards the anbu expectantly. "Well?" he demanded impatiently. He knew he had to be very careful to keep up the expected behaviour. He had Kenji's safety to take into account too.

"We were intercepted on our daily rounds. Our contact appears to be very skilled."

As Kato heard this, his raised a mental eyebrow. Someone able to catch those two unawares?

The anbu continued, "He will contact you personally over the next few days for a face to face meeting." There was an almost imperceptible pause before he went on, "Alone. He will speak to no-one but you."

"Who is our contact?" Kato questioned, mulling over the new information.

"I cannot say. He did not reveal his identity to us."

Kenji unexplainably felt cold and couldn't repress the shiver. At once Kato was easing him out of his jacket and gripping his shoulders, directing him to a chair. He sat down and soon he was wrapped up in a blanket. This was all done with a nonchalant air and soon Kato was sitting down again in his previous position. Kenji had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

They were ordered to coordinate their plan with the contact but till now, they'd had to formulate a rough idea of how it would be completed by themselves as there had been no sign of him. Kato didn't wonder at the need for secrecy but somehow this seemed more cloak and dagger than strictly necessary.

One could never underestimate the ego's involved with in espionage. The types of people who would betray their countries and sell them information, were always out of the ordinary. Eccentric, bitter, proud, cunning, money-hungry, power-hungry. No matter what type of person they were, they all needed careful assessing and handling. The power-hungry was the most difficult type to keep under the tight control needed for this type of operation, if it was to prove successful. This was first contact and as such, he'd be certain to size up the man when he showed himself. He had a strange feeling that this person would prove to be more of an opponent than an ally.

"Speak your mind," Kato ordered his subordinate.

At least, he was supposed to be his subordinate but he suspected that the two anbu black op's were more privy to confidential information that he himself was trusted with by the powers that be in Otokagure. Still, this contact placed him back into a position of control. Information was power he mused. He would meet this man and take it from there.

The anbu cleared his throat, before responding to the command. "He is a formidable opponent. If we ran into trouble, it would prove extremely difficult to," particular emphasis was given to the next word, "_dissolve_ the partnership. As soon as we have more usable information, we should start laying plans in case of this eventuality."

Kato considered this. He asked, "How do you rate our chances?"

"Currently, zero. I am confident, however, that after your meeting with him, we will be able to formulate a successful plan. He will underestimate you." After a pregnant pause, he settled on finishing with, "There is too much pride in his actions."

After a moment, Kato said, "I agree."

After the two anbu were dismissed, and Kato and Kenji once more found themselves alone, each was lost in thought, the mood totally destroyed. Absentmindedly, Kato patted the seat next to him; Kenji obeyed automatically, currently distracted by his feelings of foreboding.

The two men could be found there for many hours, just sitting, one arm around a shoulder, the other leaning into the embrace. A dark unknown future beckoned them and Kato found his appetite for his bright future with Kenji, suddenly diminished. He didn't see a happy end to all this. Neither of them did. And while they sat there unconsciously taking comfort from the other, both were lost to dark thoughts.

Put your game face on Kato told himself. He would throw himself into this and ensure success. He'd need to put all troubling thoughts aside and commit to this new twist to their plans. There was nothing for it. The Kazekage had to die.

He glanced at his companion, who was leaning into him. He took in the face of the one he loved. He would not jeopardise Kenji's safety. He'd turn against the whole world if necessary, if it came down to it. He should have seen this coming but he'd made these plans desperately. At the beginning of all this, the feeling of this man in his arm's, wasn't even a distant dream. It was an impossibility. Now they'd come so far and he could almost dare to believe that one day his feelings might even be reciprocated but to fall because of some egomaniac…he wouldn't let his dreams die so quickly. If he considered Kenji's life to be in danger in any way…

He'd fight for what he wanted. Even if it meant a change in direction. He realised he needed to plan carefully for this eventuality. Depending on what his evaluation of the mystery contact revealed, he'd take it from there. If necessary, he'd approach the Kazekage and make a deal himself. He'd never considered himself to ever turn traitor but, (looking at the troubled, sleepy face next to him) some things in life were more important.

For a moment, he considered the horrifying prospect that Kenji wouldn't go along with his plans. This was assuming that he'd want to be with him. After all, he'd never be able to return to Otokagure, leaving all his family and friends behind. He shook those thoughts away. He was not the type to sink into depression and worry over 'what if's'. He was a man of action.

In truth, he dare not let himself consider such options, (like losing Kenji, just when it seemed he had finally gotten him), for fear he might lose his sanity entirely. He'd taken so many unnecessary risks just to get them this far.

If he calmly and rationally evaluated all his actions to date, he felt sure that the man he was ten years ago could only shake his head helplessly and wonder how he could have lost all his reason. He would have to wait for this meeting and then his fate, Kenji's fate and the Kazekage's fate would be decided. He leaned across and placed a lingering kiss on his beloved's forehead.

"Stop thinking so hard. And don't frown - it doesn't suit you. Anyway," he leaned in closer to the younger man, "it's time to go to bed."

He'd decided that tonight they would share a bed. Not that anything untoward would happen. But his soul sang at the thought of holding his precious person tightly all night. A smile graced his face as he stood and held out his hand. It was taken and he led them into his room.

Naruto gasped as his mouth was finally released. Both were breathing heavily and both hard. "Shit," mumbled the blonde. Then, "Fuck." He blushed as the implications hit him.

Gaara looked down at him steadily before replying in a slightly amused tone, "I don't think we're quite ready for that," his voice still slightly out of breath.

As Gaara was acting so normal about what had just taken place, Naruto felt himself relax a little. His embarrassment at being caught with a hard on in front of his best friend didn't diminish though. As he thought about it, he supposed that Gaara had become more than his best friend now. Moving into new territory. Whatever they were, he knew he didn't want to share something like this with anyone else. Still, that didn't help how he felt right now. Horribly vulnerable. Scared at how exposed he felt, lying there.

He settled on saying, (in a slightly sheepish tone - he didn't know how to fucking react!) "I should go."

"Why?" came the immediate response.

"Because," said Naruto determined not to say what he was thinking - (because it's still a little humiliating to lie here at your fucking mercy with a huge hard-on and I don't know how to react damn it! Perhaps his thoughts weren't quite so ordered but it went along those lines).

"Because what?" came the prompt response.

Naruto fidgeted irritated with himself for being a big girl's blouse and irritated at Gaara for not understanding the situation they found themselves in.

The red head looked down fondly at his blonde idiot before coming to his rescue. He said, "You're not the only one, you know."

"What?" came the uncertain reply.

Gaara just moved his legs a little so the blonde head was jogged up and down.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto could see something large and hard threatening to poke him in the ear.

"AAHH!" He jumped up quickly. "Ah, sorry sorry! I should have thought - Shit! Er, I really think it's time to go now," he said backing away towards the door.

In a quick movement, Gaara had caught his wrist and pulled him back down to sit next to him. "Don't be stupid," he heard him say. After a moment came, "It's still just us…And it's normal in the circumstances." The red head finished with, "Just relax."

After a moment of sitting stiffly next to him, Naruto tried to relax. It wasn't working and he couldn't help feeling a little weird. It would take him a little bit longer to get used to this, obviously. He marvelled at how Gaara was taking it all in his stride. An inexplicable restless gripped him and suddenly he just wanted to get away.

He jumped up and glancing briefly at the teal eyes before looking away, unable to hold their gaze, he hurriedly rushed out, "I'm sorry - it's just a little too weird for me Gaara. I just need some time. I'm going to go now. We'll see each other tomorrow. I just need to go…" He didn't wait for a reply and rushed out the door.

Along dark corridors and passing windows where moonlight filtered in. He didn't know where he was going. He found himself arriving at the roof terrace. Stepping out, he shivered as the cool air hit him. He didn't stop until he was at the railing. He found himself restless and ended up pacing before finally coming to a stop. He took in some deep breaths. Fuck! He was such an idiot! It was all that he could think at the moment.

Gaara sat still on the two seater. What had just happened? Naruto was gone. No longer his blonde? He remembered a child who had no friends and who had felt the unbearable loneliness of having no-one. No-one. Alone. Hated. Why?

Closing the door behind her, Temari sighed deeply. She'd finally gotten Sakura to bed. Damn it! Surely this wasn't in her job description! She glanced unbidden along the corridor to the rooms next door. Sakura had better be a good neighbour because, sure as shit, Baki wouldn't put up with her nonsense. She smiled grimly at the thought of an irate Baki and a suitably contrite Sakura, begging for mercy! She tried to shake the knots out of her shoulders as she made her way back up to the main building and her warm inviting bed.

Naruto began pacing again, more slowly this time and calmed down enough for rational thought. Gaara was a good kisser came unbidden into his mind. He couldn't help following the thought to it's conclusion which begged the question: how many people had he kissed before? Who were they and how far did they go?

Naruto was fairly certain that these weren't things he should put at the top of his list to wonder about and tried to get the horrible images out of his mind. He bent over, almost wretching.

He slowly sunk to a crouch as the nausea passed. He ran his hands over his face and left them there. What was this? What the fuck was he doing? He knew Gaara. In fact, Gaara probably had less experience than him (if that was possible) - he never let anyone willingly touch him! Fuck! He was such a dick! At the next thought, he stood suddenly in shock.

He was probably confused too. It was new for both of them - and he left him there alone. Alone with these feelings and now probably worried out of his mind about what would happen to their friendship. He mentally cursed himself and after punching a wall, he made up his mind to go back.

He found himself increasing his speed till he was running. Soon enough, he found himself at the door to the apartment again. He hesitated only a moment, before knocking. Maybe he _was_ an idiot - why the hell was he knocking? This decided, he went back in to find Gaara sitting in the same spot on the couch, a utterly blank undecipherable look on his face.

Fuck! He hoped he could make it up to him. He closed the door behind him and carefully walked over. Standing in front of him, he crouched down and slowly took the two pale hands in his. Gaara's eyes were clouded and it felt like he was only half there. Naruto hoped he hadn't fucked this up! He gently raised, first one hand, to kiss it tenderly and then the other.

No response. He tried to hold back the tears. Gaara looked so lost and it hurt him to know that he had done that. We're alone enough, why did I have to make it worse! He asked himself, head dropping and bringing the hands up to his face. He placed a kiss on them. Then another and soon he was pressing his face into the ones he encouraged to open and cup him. He couldn't stop the few tears that leaked out.

He didn't really take in the words that were finally spoken, "You didn't make it worse."

Naruto muffled out, "I'm sorry." Then he stopped and looked sharply up at Gaara, tears still leaking out his eyes. "What?"

"I said that you didn't make it worse." The voice softened, taking in the tear streaked face. "Look, you came back. I'm not alone."

Belatedly the Konoha nin realised that he must have spoken aloud without meaning to but it was difficult to focus as the hands in his grip started to gently wipe his tears away. Not thinking about it, he jumped up into Gaara's lap and wound his arms tightly around him, burying into his neck. He took deep breaths of the smell that was uniquely Gaara.

"I love you so much." Maybe he didn't realise he said it. It's true Naruto wasn't thinking clearly. In fact, he was in the grip of a fear that said he'd lose him if he's not careful. Irrational beings; people in love.

Gaara had stiffened at the words. The blonde was not letting go and had wound himself around him as if he was his last hope. Nope, he wasn't letting go anytime soon. As if hearing Gaara's thoughts, a stubborn, muffled, "I'm not letting go," was determinedly spoken.

Then came, "I'm sorry I left you alone." Gaara felt his neck getting a little wet after this and he tightened his grip around the other. Holding each other as if the world was ending, the two sat joined tightly together.

Gaara asked, "Are you okay?"

This seemed to make Naruto worse and he choked out, "I should be asking you that! You're always thinking about me. I'm such an idiot! Please forgive me!"

"There's nothing to forgive."

They held each other tightly and Gaara buried his nose in the neck of the one who made him come alive. Who meant more to him than any other. He realised that he would be willing to do anything if it meant keeping Naruto safe, or making him happy, or helping him to realise how special he was.

"Mine," said the usually controlled voice.

After a moment, a muffled voice confirmed, "Yours."

**AN: Too dramatic? Unbelievable that Naruto would bail? Ah! I don't know! I hope it works… Next time: The morning after for a few couples!**


	13. Chapter 13

No Such Thing

Chapter 11

Who was the fucking joker that had heavy metal music blaring out? Kankuro attempted to open his eyes and then check out what ungodly time it was but seeing as he failed miserably to even crack one eye open, he gave up.

The pounding music went on. He pulled the pillow rather too violently over his head attempting to muffle the noise. It didn't really help.

"For fuck's sake shut that off!" he yelled.

After a moment, the cheeky sod had the nerve to turn up the volume and he ripped the covers off, stood, swayed, held his head in his hands for a moment while the pick axe receded from his brain, then attempted a step forward.

"Fuck. Not good. Bad idea. Very bad," he mumbled to himself.

Ignoring the pain, he stumbled forward into the adjoining living area. Currently emulating some prehistoric cave man, he had to stop and sway some more as the music was at it's loudest here and it hit him full force.

"Fuck," he mumbled again. Then yelling at the top of his voice, "LOOK YOU PISSING BASTARD," but had to cut off as it hurt his head too much to yell.

Deciding the best way was to kill the object making the loud noise, he lumbered across to a radio on a side cabinet. Too tired and hung over to look for the off switch, a spur of the moment idea to throw it out the window seemed appropriate.

One crash of glass later and then peace. The agonising thumping in his head slightly muted, he approved. Better, at least a little. He looked up at the figure frozen on the other side of the room and winced. Moving wasn't good at the moment.

As Shikamaru saw the hulking figure stalking towards him he couldn't help thinking that who knew Kankuro was worse than him in the mornings?

Kankuro reached the disturber of his peace and finally, forcing himself to try and focus on him, realised who it was. He put his head in his hands and thought that he should have known.

"Is this some kind of retribution because it's too damn fucking early you moron!"

Not waiting, hardly glancing at the dressing gowned figure, he grabbed for him luckily getting an arm and forcibly marched him back into the bedroom. Once there he threw him bodily onto the bed (where he bounced a couple of times) before settling himself back carefully, trying to not to antagonise his sore head any more than it had already been.

Shika briefly wondered how often he could be rendered speechless in the space of 24 hours (probably less) before sighing, laying back into the cushions.

If he thought he was getting away with it that easily, he really wasn't the smartest ninja in Konoha thought Kankuro evilly. He turned around carefully so that he was facing Shika on the bed.

"Take off the dressing gown," he ordered.

If Kankuro had been awake and his eyes didn't feel glued together (and he didn't have a pounding headache and a throat that felt drier than the Gobi desert), he would have seen Shika's incredulous look aimed at him. So his 'you're fucking shitting me' look was totally wasted.

"Take the fucking thing off NOW" He had to wince again as his head pounded even more viciously for a moment or two. "If you make me shout again, you are really in fucking trouble Nara."

Shika couldn't help considering that Kankuro really was scary when hungover. Damn but he could hear the menace in the deadly quiet tone.

When Shika didn't move, he propped himself up on an elbow (which cost him considerable effort) and cracked a bleary eye open. "Do it or I _will_ do it for you."

Shika sized up the man (and the dangerous glint coming from the one open eye) before, "Fine! Fine you fucking maniac! Here, happy now?" ripping off the dressing gown and throwing it away. Left in his boxers, he lay there.

"What fucking now? Don't tell me - you want to have hot fucking man sex you fucking freak!"

"I'm a freak because I like the idea of hot sweaty man sex with you?" asked Kankuro calmly. He eased himself off his elbow and folded his arms under the pillow.

Shika just looked at him for a moment before getting under the covers himself and replying quietly, "No, because you threw your radio out a closed window - hopefully injuring some poor sod and get into lots of trouble - called me a pissing bastard?" He got his own pillow and made himself comfortable, eyeing Kankuro before, "what? You couldn't think of anything better than pissing bastard?"

Kankuro observed Shika as they lay there looking at one another. "Heavy metal music," he began and noticed that the other was trying to control the need to smile. He went on, "At fucking dawn.."

Shika interrupted, "Nine thirty actually."

Kankuro continued as if he hadn't heard him, "and you are fucking lucky that I'm too hungover to have hot sweaty man sex."

Kankuro was pleased to see the look in the other's eyes. Good. He didn't know if he meant it or not. Let the bastard stew he thought and stared him down.

Was the fuckwit actually serious? He couldn't be. Shika decided on, "I actually said hot man sex. You keep adding the sweaty to it." Raising an eyebrow, "Freudian slip? You are a fucking homo just admit it."

"Maybe just for you idiot. Now come here and let me sleep." As an afterthought he added, "and don't move until I'm awake again. Then you may tend to my needs - aspirin, water - lots of water - and maybe a hand job." He went on, "See! I am considerate - we'll take it slow before progressing to blowjobs!" He smiled and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Now, get over here." He lifted himself up (lying currently on his stomach) and waited for Shika to obey.

Shika eyed him warily, pushing the jokes? (he hoped) about hand jobs aside, till he eventually moved towards him, taking his time. Surely he wasn't so unlucky as to end up with a sex maniac he briefly panicked. Kankuro aided him (not gently) to lie under him and then, when he was finally settled, head nestled into a shoulder, he sighed in contentment.

"Now lie still." Nuzzling into Shika's neck he took a deep breath and half moaned, "Mmm. You smell nice." A thought occurred to him and he asked, "How long have you been up? You've showered already? I thought you weren't a morning person?"

"I thought you wanted to sleep? Shut up and sleep already."

Baki carefully put his ear to the wall and listened carefully. There was no mistaking it. Deep snarling growls. That's what it sounded like, coming from the supposedly empty apartment next to him. He prized his privacy and that's why his quarters were situated a way off from his nearest neighbours.

He stood back, considering his next move. Nothing for it, he'd have to check it out. He picked up erratic chakra signs from next door but surely nothing human could make sounds like that?

Decision made, he made his way silently out of his apartment and moved down the corridor to the one next door. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, the sounds were louder now. A bear surely? Well obviously not but he had to see this to believe it, so he expertly entered, making no sound.

The apartment next door consisted of two rooms; a bedroom and a small bathroom. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, the grumbling sound was at it's peak. He neared the bed, to make sure he was seeing right and had to hold a hand to his nose.

The smell of sick hit him first. As he tentatively removed his hand, he could detect the alcohol fumes just underneath it. Taking a moment to gather himself, he then focused on the female in the bed.

Stringy pink hair flattened across a pillow, drool mixed with pus dropped from the mouth (the spot having flared up again overnight) and the loudest, most animalistic snores he had ever heard in his life - and he had heard some good ones over the years, working with hardened ninja. He stood there for a moment nonplussed.

It must be said that it was quite a feat to surprise this seasoned man. Well, he thought to himself. That was unexpected.

Mystery mostly over, he exited as silently as he'd entered. It still begged the question why there was a drunk female in the room that was supposed to remain empty. He mulled all this over as he returned to his quarters. He didn't need some female disturbing his peace and decided to make sure to ask the Kazekage later at their scheduled meeting this afternoon.

All was quiet in the Kazekage's bedroom. Lying peacefully like two sleeping angels, the two figures made quite a sight. Bright blood red hair contrasting with pale, almost translucent skin and laying on him, a bright blonde shock of hair with a smooth tan. Tops were off and what lay underneath the covers would have to be left to the imagination. (No, not yet - don't be perverted). Sunlight glimmered into the corners of the room and a soft breeze came in through the slightly open balcony door.

No-one who might have seen them would have had the heart to wake such slumbering heavenly creatures and so we also, shall leave them to their respite.

Having known that the younger man would, no doubt, take several steps back in their 'relationship' when he woke up in the morning, Kato had ensured they had gone to bed snuggled in their boxers. How he had quite achieved this, he didn't know.

It was certainly a step further than he would have expected from Kenji. Still, he wasn't complaining. He must have been quite persuasive he mused with pleasure. He was pleased to know that, while inexperienced with men, he still knew how to have his victims willing (and begging for more). Although that wasn't quite what had transpired the following evening after they had gone to bed.

As Kato lay there, his long black hair splayed over the pillow and the younger one tucked safely into his chest, arms possessively holding him there, he considered the previous nights events.

It had started with light kisses, progressed to a bit of a tongue wrestling (which he won - of course!) and ended up with making lots of hickeys. Somewhere along the line, he had eased the other out of his sweat pants. Glancing down at the man in his arms, he mused, perhaps he had gotten carried away slightly as the neck and chest was littered with nicely forming bruises.

Still, it wasn't his fault his beloved made such irresistible noises when he bit gently into him. Hell! It would have been the same for any red blooded male! Damn but he was so cute when aroused and embarrassed! Moving against him, but unwilling to go too far or make the first moves that might lead onto something dangerous. Dangerous! As if! The only dangerous thing would be to lose him after coming so far.

Lying there with him now, legs entwined, hearts entwined (well, his at least), he had all but made up his mind to change the course of his life. Perhaps this whole thing with Kenji was always leading him here - to a life he could lead, free to love the person of his dreams.

He'd not been with a woman since he fell for the little idiot (an affectionate endearment). He'd never been with a man either - had never settled on someone else as a replacement or to gain experience. It would be beneath him to throw this opportunity away to learn together with the one he loved. What a learning curve it would prove to be.

Still, it wasn't that different from being with a woman. A body had it's erogenous zones - male or female. He could charm and manipulate nearly anyone, if he really wanted to - if he really set his mind on doing it. But he wanted Kenji to understand what he was doing and come to him. To offer himself to him willingly - not because he was tricked or manipulated into it.

He couldn't help feeling rather pleased with himself at the progress he'd made so far. So he concentrated on how he would approach the Kazekage. This whole charade, while essential for his plan to get Kenji into his arms, made approaching the Kazekage now slightly more difficult. He'd have to give it some serious thought.

He didn't need to wait to meet their contact to know that he was extremely dangerous and, somehow, his vast experience was telling him, unstable. It all made his gut churn to know how easily they would replace Kenji. They'd eliminate him in a heart beat. Any fool could see he wasn't cut out for this kind of mission. He tightened his arms around him and felt him stir.

He didn't want to the moment to end and so he trailed up a hand along the exposed back and gently swirled patterns with his fingertips. He felt him respond and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Shh. We have time. Go back to sleep." He kissed the exposed cheek gently (the other being pressed his chest).

He heard a sleepy, "Mmm." Soon enough his breathing evened out and Kato sighed in relief. A bit longer. An hour maybe, holding him close. He wasn't ready to face rejection just yet. He couldn't help but smile though, while imagining the reaction when Kenji finally looked in a mirror. Yes, he was pleased with his handiwork.

"What time is it? Do you have somewhere you have to be?" Naruto sleepily questioned. Hoping against hope that he could stay attached to the irresistibly comfy red head. He wondered (for the millionth time) about the softness and texture of Gaara's skin. Fuck, it was the best, most addictive, beautiful…he ran out of adjectives.

It was still early and Naruto plus mornings didn't always equal bright chirpy organised. Still, he was deliriously happy this morning!

"Nothing important until this afternoon. Everything else can wait," said Gaara pleased with his executive decision. Naruto was lying pliant in this arms. Okay he could have said that Naruto was lying pliant, half naked in his arms but he didn't want to cheapen the moment. (They did have on boxers!) It was nice thought. The feeling of skin against skin, legs entwined. The blonde insisted that his skin was the softer but he had to disagree.

Gaara felt lips gently kiss his chest - where he could reach without moving of course. Gentle touches. Was this the most bliss one could get out of life he couldn't help but wonder as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

His thoughts wandered back to Naruto's confession of love. It wasn't that he questioned Naruto's honesty, more that he wondered if he even realised he'd said it. Still, even if he didn't mean to say it, it had slipped out, which, more than likely meant that it was true. Either way, whether Naruto knew it yet or not.

"Mine," the blissful red head couldn't help saying.

A sleepy Naruto answered, "I thought we already covered that last night. Definitely yours."

A pause, then a sleepier, "All yours."

By the time he got to, "Only yours," he was almost asleep again.

Gaara smiled, genuinely happy, and looked down at the blonde nestling into his chest. Hell yes. This was life at it's best. Content to let him sleep, he gently stroked his hair and continued, even after the breathing had evened out.

**AN: Shorter chap - longer one next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

No Such Thing

Chapter 12

A knock sounded at the door and Gaara signalled they should enter. His brother came in looking very much the worse for wear. Once he had seated himself gingerly in front of the desk, they sat eyeing each other for long moments.

A slow smirk appeared on the younger brother's face and Kankuro found himself wishing he were elsewhere. He supposed it couldn't be avoided and so he decided that 'bring it on' was the best strategy.

"Come on then. Let's have it," grumbled Kankuro.

Gaara took his time, letting the smirk settle firmly into place before speaking. "A rough night brother?"

Kankuro considered his reply before, "Hmm, actually a bloody good night if you must know."

"Really? You're being surprisingly frank." Gaara took his time settling back into his chair and cupping his hands round his glass of iced tea, taking a sip.

The smirk fell and the red head seemed to be thinking over something intensely. Eventually he continued, "I must admit, I admire how forthright you are being."

Kankuro wondered at that as his brother had spoken earnestly, as if he really meant it. Soon enough though, the smirk was back and he continued, "I really am surprised." He took another long sip of his iced tea before leaning forward and replacing it on the desk. "I never had any inkling that you were attracted to men. How long has this been going on?" Satisfied with the brief shocked look on his brother's face, Gaara let his smile widen.

Seeing as his brother didn't seem ready to reply, he continued, "Are you,…" he paused deliberately, as if searching for the right words, "coming out of the closet? I believe that's what they call it, is it not?"

As it seemed the man wasn't going to answer, perhaps incapable at the present moment, Gaara went on, "Lost for words brother? Is that another first?"

Pulling himself together, he answered, "I am not gay." After staring his brother down for long moments, he looked away, before admitting, "Perhaps only for Shika."

Genuine surprise filled Gaara at the admission. He took in his brother; the tell-tale roses blooming on his cheeks, eyes stubbornly adverted, arm rests in a death grip.

"Look at me."

At the unexpected tone, Kankuro couldn't help but raise his gaze. The look on his face needed no explanation and the red head continued, "We both seem to have had something unexpected come our way. Naruto and I, - don't look like that, you know it as well as I - and Shikamaru and yourself."

He let his words settle before continuing, "I can't speak for you, but I know that for me, this is something," pausing before, "incredibly precious." The quiet voice continued, "This change in our relationship is the best thing that's ever happened to me - to us."

Staring his brother down, he ended with determination, "I'm not going to be ashamed and neither should you." He let a moment pass, so his brother could take in the information before he allowed a wry smile to adorn his face.

A whoosh of breath was expelled from the older, arm rests were released from the threat of destruction and, indeed, he seemed to deflate.

Kankuro sat there, as if in the grip of an emotional paralysis. Did his brother really just say, what he thought he said? Some kind of alcohol induced hallucination? For a moment, that really seemed the more logical choice but soon he found some semblance of normality returning. Never one to lose his 'cool', he straightened himself in his chair, before, "Well…that was unexpected."

Nothing else really occurred to him, so he remained silent and they stared at each other. Teasing could come later he thought. Firstly, process that Gaara accepts that I'm gay. Not gay, he quickly corrected himself. Currently involved in some kind of gay…not relationship, but…shit fuck piss crap… After a long length of expletives, (mental, not verbal), Kankuro finally admitted that had got himself involved in a relationship. Strangely (or perhaps, not strangely) he was more concerned with the relationship part of that thought rather than the 'gay with Shika' part.

Wide eyed, not attempting to hide it, Kankuro gazed at his younger brother. "I'm in a relationship…starting a relationship…"

Gaara could only shake his head and pity poor Shikamaru.

Sakura didn't want to wake up. Somehow she knew that it would be very bad if she woke up. So she attempted to hold off creeping consciousness. The smell of sick eventually overpowered her and she found herself nearly slipping in the stuff as she stepped out of the bed. Trying to avoid using the foot with the sick on it, she hobbled over to where she perceived the bathroom to be, it was too early to ask whose room she was in.

Discarding her clothes from the night before, she used her pink skirt to wipe the sick off, before realising there were towels. She rationalised that it was too early to think properly and turned the shower on. Swaying there, naked, waiting for the water to heat up, her mind wandered as she looked blankly toward the small window. As she focused, it eventually occurred to her that it must be afternoon already from the light that was coming in. She opened it and found that a gust of rather too warm air hit her face. Definitely a cool shower she decided.

A brisk knock and Baki's arrival was announced. Taking in Kankuro, he seated himself next to him, in front of Gaara's desk.

"Report," was demanded of him.

Baki allowed himself to steadily take in Kankuro, before turning to the deceptively delicate looking redhead. "I believe this is for your ears only Kazekage." Waiting for a response, he engaged in a staring contest before Gaara eventually responded.

"He is now head of my personal security. It is appropriate that he is present. Report."

Letting nothing show, Baki gave way and spoke directly to the Kazekage.

"My mission: to report on the party from Otokagure, their movements, conversations, and any and all relevant information pertaining to them, regarding their true motives in coming here."

Kankuro observed Baki closely. The man was still something of an enigma to him, even though he had been their sensei throughout their formative years. Sure, the mission was as top secret as it got, but he was the Kazekage's brother for fuck's sake. And, the head of his _personal _security. Shit, he hated all the old school, old guard, decrepit old fucker's way of thinking. Gaara had to fight so much discrimination to get to where he was today. Trying to push down his growing annoyance, he focused on the man next to him.

"While their true purpose is still unclear, although obviously malevolent, we _have_ discovered that they have a contact within our government."

Letting that shocking piece of news sink in, he paused before continuing, "Throughout the course of our investigation, we observed a meeting between the two anbu black ops and a third person. He did not disclose his identity to them but insisted upon speaking to Kutaragi Kato only. I was able to follow him and discovered his identity."

As this was said, the experienced ninja paused before coughing and continuing. "I engaged the traitor. In the course of the fight, he was engulfed in his own fire jutsu. There was a vat of hot oil…" Another slight pause before "the body was burned beyond recognition. As the only witness, I am able to verify the identity."

Taking out an envelope from his shirt, he slid it across Gaara's desk. When it was apparent that the Kazekage had no intention of opening it at the present time, Baki resumed his report.

"The party from Otogakure are unaware of the identity of the traitor within the government. I propose to act as the traitor myself and then we shall have them in the palm of our hands. The ambassador has no doubt been informed of the meeting that took place by now and will be expecting first contact. An exact date and time was not specified, so we can plan when and where I will reveal myself. I suggest we play along until we find out their true objective and then reassess."

He let that information sink in before continuing, "If you will allow Kazekage-sama, I will proceed on my own and initiate first contact with him, of a time and place of my choosing. I believe it is best that the fewer people that know, the better. I will report my findings to you immediately afterwards and we can take it from there."

Gaara felt strangely irritated but supposed it was, that all this was playing out in front of their noses. The nerve of the ambassadors; to come here to _his _village, enjoy hospitality in his house and with such bold plans. How stupid do they think we are? Somehow something didn't quite fit in his sense of things. Something was off here but it was too soon to tell what. He would need to think this through. He quickly decided to take Naruto and Shikamaru into his confidence. He was glad that they were here. Providence, he wondered?

Gaara reached over for what was left of his iced tea and drank it down. He was aware that his response was being waited on. He buzzed for his secretary to come in and when she entered, (rather formally he noted), he ordered another iced tea. Melon flavour. As she exited, he wondered if, perhaps it was Baki's influence. While the villagers had now come to respect Gaara as their Kazekage, they smiled and greeted him, with Baki it was different story. There was sometimes a strange formality and stiffness in the way they addressed him when they were in his presence. He supposed that it was the aura of authority that he exuded. Resolved to push these thoughts away, he finally spoke.

"I doubt you will be playing this role long enough to need an elaborate cover but I am inclined to let you set the meeting when you best see fit. I trust you to take care of how you shall present yourself and what you shall tell him. As soon as it is done, find me immediately and make your report. As for the traitor and his death, that is not yet over. We shall have exact details from you after the current emergency has passed. I know I need not say not to discuss this with anyone outside of this room. Dismissed."

Baki stood and for a second looked over to Kankuro, but it seemed he was not going to move. He bowed to the Kazekage and swiftly exited. In the silence that followed, Gaara and his brother just looked at each other.

"Inform Shika his presence will be required later tonight. I'll bring Naruto. We'll meet in your quarters at nine thirty pm. Don't talk about it with him until then."

As Baki made his way down through the Kazekage building, he was already planning five steps ahead. He'd been following the ambassadors for the past two weeks and while their routine was quite varied, he knew he could predict a good time to catch Kutaragi alone. A grim sort of self-satisfied smile passed over his lips briefly before he quickly caught himself. He'd catch him alone and unawares.

Shikamaru wasn't having much luck. The coin refused to be accepted by the vending machine. He found himself hitting it with rather too much force before catching himself. Discipline was something he prized highly. Something, unfortunately, that was recently lacking. He couldn't help his thoughts wandering back to what happened earlier this morning. Damn Kankuro!

Interrupted from his thoughts by a smooth, "Can I help you?"

When he didn't immediately answer, as he was rather preoccupied - something else that he found annoyed him - the voice went on, "You look like you need some help…"

Shika looked up to find a bemused Baki.

"Ah, yes, I suppose I do. Is this broken or am I just having an extreme run of bad luck?"

A pause followed before he received an answer, "I'm not sure about this run of bad luck, but it can be temperamental. Here, let me show you the trick."

The voice proceeded as if they were discussing something very ordinary indeed, "I'm surprised you haven't picked it up by now. You certainly seem to be part of the furniture around here by now."

Glancing back at the Konoha nin, realising that it could be taken the wrong way, he added, "I mean that in a good way," and smiled.

Shika cast his annoyance away and put in his own wry, "Thanks.".

Having finally got his can of cold coke, (**a/n: yes they have coke - don't ask me why!**), he found himself walking alongside Baki, going roughly in the same direction. He found himself saying, "I need a fag,"

Shika heard, "I think I'll join you."

So they made their way outside - not outside the front door, but instead to an indoor courtyard, walled on all sides with an open top. Having found their way over to a bench and seating themselves, they took out their fags.

Lighting up, the Konoha nin inhaled deeply. He guessed he needed that more than he thought. Looking over, Baki was having trouble getting his lighter to work and he offered him a light.

Having lit his cigarette and offered a thankful look, Baki also inhaled deeply. They sat there in a companionable silence for a while until Shika broke it.

"Bad day?"

Baki contemplated this before answering, "Just unexpected. You know, you can plan for all contingencies but if something occurs that you just didn't see coming, then it throws you." He mulled over what he had said. He hadn't given anything away (perhaps underestimating who he was speaking to) and felt free to continue.

"However well you respond to the unexpected, there's a risk of putting your change in plans together too hastily or under the threat of discovery, you overlook - sometimes even the obvious…"

The voice trailed off, as if mulling over what was said.

Shika thought for a moment and then glanced over to the experienced Suna nin.

"You were meeting with the Kazekage just now."

He didn't say anymore and waited as the other looked over at him, surprise just evident in the half covered face.

Shika elaborated, "Kankuro told me that you were expected to give your report today."

Not waiting for the Suna nin to respond, Shika pressed on, "I suppose that in these sort of situations, you count on being surprised. Who knows what you may discover in the course of your investigations. Having met the ambassadors last night - for the first time in a social setting, and having had a good chance at evaluating them, I would say that they were most revealing." He left it there, continuing in silence to think.

Choosing not to react to his first feelings, Baki instead asked, "And what was revealed?"

Shika chose to answer thus: (although he wasn't sure why he wasn't more frank), "The ambassador certainly revealed his weakness…"

Seeing as Shika wasn't prepared to say anything further, Baki let that sink in and then shortly after, took his leave. Walking back to his apartment, he let his mind wander over all the what if's.

"Fire jutsu? That reduces the options. That means it can only be," before Kankuro could finish, his brother interrupted him.

"Let's leave all that for tonight. Just think it through for now. We can leave the rest until the four of us meet up. There's nothing else pressing here for today, so I'm going to see what Naruto is up to."

Kankuro thought that over before raising an eyebrow and questioning, "You're being very bold, aren't you?"

"I know how I feel, so I don't see any point in not acting upon what I've already accepted."

He stood and putting the envelope in the folds of his garment, folded some documents together that were lying on his desk. Fishing out some keys from his pocket, he locked them in the desk and made his way out. This found the two of them walking in the same direction as they made their way along the corridor.

"What do you think I should do about Shikamaru?" the elder brother asked.

"Do?"

"How closely should I pursue him? What is acceptable and what is too desperate? I don't want to be desperate. I'm a Subaku after all…" frowning, he broke off.

Gaara snorted and asked what it meant to be a Subaku. Not understanding completely, Kankuro cast him a look and the younger continued.

"Well, how far will our pride get us Kankuro? We like who we like. Who's to say what is too much? I know without anyone telling me when it's time to find Naruto - like now for instance. If there's a problem, it's with knowing when to go our separate ways. I don't think we can compare our situations with normal couples because we don't get to see our other halves everyday. When they are here - it's not often and we know that we have a limited amount of time with them…"

This said, he looked over at his older brother to make his point. He continued once he was sure that the impression had been made. "I find that I don't want to say goodnight to Naruto. I want him with me, next to me. During the day, it's okay but I find, at night particularly, I don't want to let him go."

Kankuro couldn't help feeling slightly amazed at the changes in his otouto. Naruto was certainly affecting an unbelievable influence on the red head. Who could have imagined things turning out like this? The two brothers proceeded in companionable silence.

Feeling slightly more human, Sakura was halted in her tracks by the stench of stale sick that greeted her as she emerged from the bathroom. Almost gagging, she hastily retreated into the relative safety of the bathroom.

She found herself standing in front of the mirror and, in her present state, she couldn't help the critical evaluation that followed. Dark circles under her eyes; her complexion suffering from an outbreak of acne around the mouth.

She felt numb inside. This wasn't the first time that she had awoken hungover and disorientated after a night on the town. It had rarely been this bad though.

As she stared back at her reflection, she couldn't stop her mind from returning her to the mother of all morning afters. The worst morning after. A plethora of dark, disturbing emotions from her past bubbled up unbidden from which there was no escape for the girl.

Considering her manner, way of thinking and acting, she was unlikely to recover from this any time soon. The spiral of events that started with her losing her virginity in the most debasing of circumstances and which led to her increasingly self-destructive behaviour, seemed to have no end. She felt like she had reached a dead end and she didn't know how to return to the person she was before all this started.

A familiar shame washed over her. This time her friends (or should that be colleagues?) had been witnesses. How was she supposed to recover from this? She couldn't face seeing them, let alone trying to command their respect. Memories of eyes filled with pity and other, less generous responses, made her self esteem, such as it was, plummet down to nothing.

She backed away from the mirror, halting as she felt a wall behind her, then sliding down it to end up sitting on the floor. A pitiful figure, knees pulled up tightly to her chest, head down, crying silently.

A little time later found her slightly recovered; enough, at least, to face the mess in the other room. Prepared this time (nose covered), her eyes took in the mop and bucket that someone had helpfully placed just inside the door. Half grateful, half mortified. Subtle hint she supposed and sighed.

As Temari made her way back into the main part of the Kazekage building, she couldn't help smiling to herself. The girl could very well clean up her own mess. Why should they have to clean up behind her? She had already shown an arrogance that was unattractive and inappropriate; making the Kazekage wait for her to put in an appearance for the meal yesterday, shouting the odds at the top of her voice while a guest of an allied nation, to name but two examples.

She couldn't help scowling as she remembered the smell that had hit her. How much had she puked up - the whole meal? Totally gross! It was right that Konoha had been informed of this Temari mused. Did they even know what kind of person they had here representing them?

She thought that she could well imagine what the future had in store for Sakura: a reprimand, recall to Konoha and maybe even a suspension? She hoped Shika would thank her properly for this - they'd all have a little peace now! Ino too. She altered her course as she decided to find said people and share the good news.

Naruto was currently training in the southwestern outskirts of the city. An area that had once begun to be developed commercially but long since abandoned. Half finished buildings and roads lay deserted. It suited his purposes very much.

He had made 5 kage bunshins and sent them to hide. He had tracked down and dispatched 2 of them with relative ease and now only 3 remained. He cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes, sending out his senses.

Suddenly he felt a clone return to him. The rush of memories was usually over in a second but this time a strange disorientation followed and he found himself doubling over in discomfort, clutching his chest. The few breaths he took felt like he was sucking in burning hot air.

Long moments later, he righted himself and after swaying slightly, wondered what the hell had happened! Someone had snuck up behind him. A pair of strong arms had briefly held him in place and his sight had been obscured by a bag or some similar item being placed over his head. A sharp pain in his chest followed and then it was all over.

Alert and on guard, he still felt a little woozy. After a moments consideration, he decided not to dispel the remaining 2 clones and instead let them continue. They may see someone or something that could prove instructive, if he gave them a little more time. He retreated into the shell of a building and found a dark corner to collapse in.

The two black ops ninja silently and rapidly retreated, having completed the task they had set themselves. They agreed that it was a need-to-know situation and, according the Kaze's instructions before they had set off, it was a matter of insurance, should all other plans somehow fail.

The Kuubi holder had been infected, _just incase_. If they did not activate the jutsu within two weeks, it would pass harmlessly from his body. Their plans were now coming to a head and, after their encounter with the mysterious contact from the Suna government, it was clear they couldn't simply rely on him to help them complete their mission. Considering the Kazekage's behaviour, the Kuubi holder was a wise choice. They glanced at each other, before branching off and going in separate directions.

Shikamaru was disturbed from his thoughts as he reclined in the living room of Kankuro's quarters. Why he found himself here again and not in the room assigned to him, he couldn't answer (didn't want to).

Glancing up, he saw Temari poke her head round the door and come in.

"Thought I'd find you here," she said agreeably.

"I don't think I want to respond to that," was his reply.

Coming in and settling herself in an armchair across from the couch where he sat, she made herself comfortable.

"I just wanted to have a word about Sakura." She let that settle in.

After a moment, Shika answered, "Actually, I'm a little concerned about her. Even for her standards, her behaviour recently has been a little erratic. I was going to talk to Ino about keeping an eye on her." After another slight pause, he sighed and asked, "What's on your mind?"

"We moved Sakura into a different room last night." Scowling in disgust, she continued, "You should of seen the state of her. I think she must have puked up the whole meal. I've just come from leaving her a mop and bucket."

They sat looking at each other before Temari continued, "I sent a message to the Hokage this morning, reporting our disappointment in her actions. I expect she won't escape unpunished. With a little luck she'll be recalled and we can enjoy the rest of your time with us in peace."

Shika let the information sink in. What the hell was Temari thinking? Stupid woman he thought and tried to control his anger.

"I wish you had come to me first. She's my responsibility. I've been quite aware that she's not emotionally stable at the moment but I've been preparing to deal with it. I don't think getting her into trouble at this stage will give us productive results. She needs to be supported." Shika frowned and looked away.

"Look, you're her team leader, not her therapist. For goodness sake, what could you have done to help her here? She needs a wake-up call. Some firm discipline to snap her out of it." She stubbornly refused to be sorry. The pink thing had it coming to her, acting like a diva since her arrival.

Shika knew he wouldn't achieve anything by starting an argument, so he quietly but firmly answered, "You should have talked to me first Temari." Waving her interruption away, "It was my call. It's too late now but badly done. I'll take full responsibility for her well fare from now on. Please don't interfere any further. I'll talk to her. Leave it to me."

"Hmm. Well give it a couple of hours or else the smell of sick will surely overpower you," she helpfully (not really) answered. They both knew the girl was unlikely to wander far from the room, despite the disgusting smell, for fear of encountering anyone.

Shika reached over and downed the last dregs of his coke. "If that's all, I think you can go now," he pronounced.

The stubborn hot-head left and he sat there decidedly unsatisfied with the situation as it was now. Why did she have to take it upon herself to interfere? How troublesome! He sat there brooding and hardly noticed as the door opened and Kankuro came in. He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt someone sit next to him and an arm went along the back of the couch behind his head.

They sat there in silence, Kankuro content to wait. Displeasure at the turn of events left Shika rather irritated and he sighed deeply. "So how did the meeting go?"

"Fine. We'll talk about it tonight." Kankuro seemed content to take his time explaining himself. "Gaara's bringing Naruto and we're meeting here tonight at nine thirty."

Momentarily surprised out of the worst of his irritation, Shika waited for what would come next. When it became apparent that nothing else was forthcoming, his annoyance returned with a vengeance. A petulant 'fine' was heard. Shika tried to remain silent but a glance at the relaxed face and a content look shining from the eyes turned in his direction, made it impossible.

"You seem pleased with yourself. Tell me, what did you do that merits this smugness?"

Kankuro simply caught his eye again and smiled fondly. Shika looked away in disgust as he felt himself respond emotionally. What the hell was he doing? I must be out of my mind he thought to himself before burying his face in his hands. He soon felt an arm come round his shoulders to grip him tightly. He felt relieved despite himself and couldn't help leaning into it. Kankuro readjusted himself immediately to accommodate him better. He sat closer and tightened his grip, once again content to sit without much talk.

After about five minutes of this, Shika finally gave voice to his real annoyance.

"Your sister…" He didn't know quite how to finish that sentence and paused while trying to sort out his thoughts.

Kankuro raise an eyebrow and waited patiently for what would come next.

Shika cleared his throat before making a second attempt at expressing himself. "She wrote to the Hokage regarding Sakura. She didn't bother talking to me first. I'm responsible for her. It's really not useful to have her interfere in this inappropriate manner. This has made the situation worse. If she would have just talked to me, I would have handled it in my own way. As it is, it's been taken out of my hands." He scowled and looked away out the window.

Kankuro took this in and what he finally said surprised the Konoha nin out of his reverie. "I'm sorry Shika."

"What? It's not your fault." His voice lowered as he finished with, "Don't be stupid."

A warm feeling enveloped his heart and Kankuro gathered the man into his arms.

"What? Kankuro!" Shika mumbled into the chest to which he was currently tightly pressed. He closed his eyes and went with it. Actually it was very nice to be held so tightly. He was responsible and he handled it well, but when the opportunity came along to relax and let it all go for a while, he certainly wouldn't complain. He felt a hand gently cup his head and (although later he would deny it vehemently) snuggled into the warmth.

Kankuro was miles away and the serious look on his face spoke volumes to the fact that later he would be having a serious conversation with his sister.

Gaara found himself pacing in his quarters. He couldn't find Naruto. Apparently he had gone out earlier and not yet returned. An idea occurred to him and he halted in his tracks. He'd surely not have come back and gone to his own room? He'd checked it earlier but found it empty. In any case, he thought he'd made it clear to Naruto that he should stay with him in his room until the end of his current stay.

He quickly exited and made his way with determination towards where he hoped he would find his blonde.

Naruto stepped out of the shower and felt much better. Drying himself off vigorously, he considered what had happened. He felt reluctant to report it. It might not mean anything. Ah! He probably couldn't hide it from Gaara. He had a way of knowing what was going on with him. Maybe I'm really that transparent he wondered? Sighing, he guessed that it _was_ true that he wasn't good at hiding his emotions.

He was in his boxers, still undecided on what to do about the strange events of earlier, when the door burst open and the redhead strode in. He hesitated momentarily as he caught sight of a startled Naruto, before making a bee-line for him.

Naruto found himself wrapped up in unyielding arms and after a moment, when it occurred to him that he was just standing there in his boxers, promptly turned a bright red. Still the other did not let up and continued to hold him.

Naruto thought that his life had changed a lot and couldn't help feeling pleased that he had someone to hold him now. Not just someone he corrected himself, the _right_ person. The one person who he could accept being this close to.

Willing away the colour staining his cheeks, he closed his eyes and submitted to the embrace, bringing his arms up to tentatively grasp the other man. At this, Gaara reacted by adjusting his grip to hold him more closely. He bent towards Naruto's ear to whisper, "I was worried. I couldn't find you."

In response, Naruto simply tightened his grip to match the other. They stood there for long minutes, clutching each other, before Gaara, (very reluctantly) let go. He compromised and instead settled for holding his hand. He led them to sit next to each other on the bed before turning to him and looking deeply into his eyes before asking, "Where were you?"

Naruto couldn't help being caught in the piercing gaze, deeply intelligent and currently focused completely on him. He mentally sighed. Decision made for him, he also realised he didn't want to carry this around alone. It might be nothing but he had someone who was on his side now. In fact, he was beginning to feel like an extention of him. He wanted to share everything with Gaara. It was unfair to withhold this from him. He'd sense something was wrong and might worry needlessly otherwise.

He considered how he was going to put it. "I was training out in the southwestern quarter - you know, where there's that abandoned section. I made some kage bunshin's and was tracking them down." He paused, the next bit was tricky. He didn't want Gaara to overreact. He saw that he had his full attention.

He sighed and continued, "I'd been hunting them down when someone attacked me." At the flicker of something dangerous behind the teal eyes, Naruto hastily clarified, "I didn't see who it was but I think there must have been more than one. They got me in a choke hold from behind and put something over my head. The next thing I knew I felt something in my chest. The bunshin was dispelled and then…"

Naruto didn't want to continue. He felt that it wasn't necessary to overly worry his friend. (The fact that they were now more than friends was not lost on him but he had not yet found the right word to describe what they were now).

It was clear that there was more to come and Gaara was determined to hear it all. If he had been less of a man, he may well have given into blind panic. As it was, he settled on controlling himself to a degree and instead, leaned over and cupped the back of Naruto's head. He encouraged him forward until he covered his lips with his own. His tongue slid boldly into the mouth and he gave his feelings free reign for a moment. Kissing the man passionately he found himself pushing Naruto down onto the bed and lying on top of him.

Pausing, he looked down at the breathless blond and tenderly cupped his face before, more slowly (but just as thoroughly) exploring his mouth again. Between kisses he made clear what he expected from him. "You," kiss, "Will," kiss, "Tell," kiss, "Me," kiss, "Everything."

He paused again, to stare deeply into the slightly confused blue eyes. "Tell me." He manoeuvred himself off the affected blond to lie comfortably at his side and propped himself up on an elbow.

Naruto had been repeating his mantra (don't get an erection) until the second bout of kissing which had wiped his mind of any rational thought. He brought a hand up to gently touch his lips. A voice brought him to his senses, "Naruto."

"Yes!" He turned towards Gaara and said, "Let me get dressed first." He attempted to get up but a hand on his chest stopped him. It wasn't exerting any force but the light touch, halted him in his tracks. The dry voice commanded, "Tell me now."

"Look, I'm lying here half naked," he attempted to reason.

"It won't take long - tell me what happened next. You're bunshin was killed. What aren't you saying?"

"I'm cold."

"It's 90 degrees in the shade."

"Fine. You're so stubborn."

"When it comes to your safety, I can't afford to take any chances. Please tell me everything."

At this, Naruto looked at Gaara and at the sincerity directed at him, quickly resolved to tell him everything.

"As soon as the bunshin was killed, I felt disorientated. I took a couple of deep breaths and it felt like the air was burning." He looked to Gaara to gauge his reaction. He went on, "it was burning as I sucked the air in. I didn't see who did it. I thought maybe the two bunshin's left might spot something so I didn't dispel them straight away. I found a corner to collapse in while I waited until I felt better."

"Did your clones see anyone?"

"No."

"Why did you come here instead of to my quarters?"

Naruto hesitated, before deciding to answer truthfully. "Two reasons." Glancing over, he saw Gaara's eyebrow raised. "I don't really know how to react to this. It might not mean anything. I hadn't decided if I was going to tell you."

At this, as he saw Gaara's reaction, he quickly went on, "of course you can read me like a book, so there was no way of hiding it from you. And I feel glad to have someone to share everything with." He felt the need to look to Gaara and did so. He didn't see any perceptible reaction and so held his gaze with his rather worried one.

"I guess it shook me up more than I thought. Someone was able to attack me and I couldn't defend myself. It was over before I knew it. I suppose," he sighed before reluctantly continuing, "I felt kind of vulnerable. That never happens in a fight. If they'd come at me straight on instead of sneaking around…I didn't know how to feel and I found myself…on automatic pilot if you like. I didn't think it through. I'd just realised that I couldn't hide anything from you anyway when you came in. And I realise I don't want to - there's no need. It's like you're becoming a part of me."

He shook himself and with a touch of annoyance finished, "Look, I'm not really comfortable with all this talking over your feelings crap. I do care for you but I'm not used to having someone…I like it - of course I do! But it's a little much to take in. I'm used to sorting out my problems on my own."

Gaara seemed to take this all in and in the end said, "What's the other reason?"

Naruto looked up sharply at this. He got up and started dressing, not asking for permission this time. Gaara didn't intervene but just lay placidly in the same position. The blonde would have been worried, if he had let himself think about it. As it was, he replied, "First reason, as I said, was that _I_ didn't know how to react. Secondly, I'm not convinced about living in your apartment for the rest of my stay. It's a little too…" He turned round to look Gaara in the eyes as he finished the sentence, "intimate."

"That's how you feel?" It was more a statement than a question.

Naruto paused, dressed now in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He couldn't avoid his feelings now and turned slowly to face the redhead. It felt like it was important to answer this right. What is right he asked himself frustrated. Surely honesty was better than trying to save someone's feelings? Why was Gaara feeling hurt? Maybe he wasn't hurt? Aaargh! Naruto pulled at his hair as he ran his fingers through it.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you feelings," he began in a brusque tone, frustrated at the turn of events. "I'm just trying to be honest. I don't want this to mean anything. We're getting on so well, I just want things to keep going as they were. I mean, I think I can accept sleeping with you - hell, I like everything about you, especially having someone to touch and touch me in return - I mean, not…not like, sex or anything," he clarified, suddenly red again.

"I mean, just little touches. Just feeling a hand on my cheek or arms around me. I've never had that and it means more than anything. Not that it could be just anyone. I mean, it has to be you. I'm realising that it can only be you. It's like it was always you but I didn't see it coming - I could never have imagined being this way with you but now we've come this far, I can see that I can only ever accept you. It's a little overwhelming. I don't want to scare you off though. But I need a little time to get my head round all the changes in our relationship. And then something like this happens and I just get even more confused when I'm confused already…"

He frowned and scratched his head. "Does that make _any_ sense?" he asked feeling rather hopeless.

Gaara got up and, for a moment Naruto thought he was going to come over and embrace him. When did I get so used to that he found himself asking. But it turned out that he instead headed for the door. Nothing was said and as his hand was on the handle, Naruto found himself moving, almost not of his own accord. He wrapped his arms round Gaara from behind.

"Don't go," he pleaded. "Please don't leave. I…" his mind raced desperately as the reality of losing Gaara hit him. "I can't lose you now. Don't go. Don't go!" He held onto him from behind, arms gripped tightly around the redhead's stomach. He buried his nose in the neck and the familiar smell filled his senses. As he breathed it in, he found himself saying, "I love you."

As Naruto said those words, Gaara felt him stiffen almost immediately afterwards. He's finally said it he thought. He spoke sharply to get his attention, "Naruto." He felt the other tighten his arms yet again.

Once he was sure he had his attention, he spoke, "I don't know what you think is going on here but I'm leaving for my quarters. I expect you to pack up your things and follow me. If you think I'm ever - _EVER_ - giving you up, you must be confusing me with someone else."

He let that sink in before continuing, "Don't worry about anything. We'll go to my quarters. I intend to lie down and you will join me. Once you are safely in my arms, then we'll talk about everything. Nothing has happened that can make any difference to us. And I know you love me. You said as much before, only you weren't quite conscious at the time. I feel the same way. Now, if you want, I can wait while you throw your things in a bag and we can go back together. But I'm not letting you go. I hope you have that straight."

Naruto felt strangely light-headed after hearing what Gaara said. He no longer worried about the tinge of annoyance in his voice. After all, he thought, I can handle Gaara being annoyed that I would ever think he'd let me go.

He didn't stop holding him, partly because his body wouldn't have obeyed his commands to let go even if he'd wanted to and partly because he didn't really want Gaara to see the stupid smile currently plastered over his face. That would not be cool, he thought happily and nuzzled the neck again, swiping his tongue over a favourite spot.

As Gaara felt the wet heat on his neck, he relaxed a little. Moron he thought affectionately. But then his mind turned back to more serious matters. Whoever harmed Naruto, I will hunt down. Before he could continue along this line, another swipe of the tongue and a light bite, made him lose his train of thoughts.

Meanwhile, Shika had made his way to Sakura's new room. He was standing outside the door, willing himself to go in, not quite sure yet of what he was going to say, when the door the the apartment one along opened. Looking up sharply, the exiting man and him exchanged glances. Surprise was evident on the faces of both men.

"Baki?" questioned Shika. When the man didn't answer, he continued, "I didn't know you lived here?"

"Obviously," was the good humoured reply. "You're having a few problems with that one," he stated, indicating with his head toward's Sakura's room. Not waiting for a reply, he locked his door and continued, "She is _not_ the ideal neighbour. I hope this arrangement is a short term one." He looked up and smiled. As he walked away from Shika down the corridor, one hand raised in acknowledgement and he was gone.

She's Baki's neighbour mulled Shika. Did this mean anything? He couldn't see what and filed the information away for future use. No use delaying he sighed and knocked on the door. Not hearing anything, he knocked again and called out that he was coming in.

Upon entering, he saw Sakura sitting at the end of her bed with a deer caught in headlights look on her face. Sighing again, he thought how troublesome his life had become. Bloody Kankuro, bloody Temari! Thus this thoughts went on as he entered and pulled up a chair to sit near the startled kunoichi.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

It was several hours later and the Kazekage was still to be found lying in bed holding a dozing blonde in his arms. They'd gone for a lie down - perhaps a siesta of sorts you could say. Gaara glanced at the clock to see it was nearing eight thirty pm. They'd have to get ready soon he thought.

He ran a hand over Naruto's cheek and found his hand playing with some strands of blonde hair. They'd talked over what had happened and agreed to discuss it with the other two they were meeting later on. He seemed to be back, almost to his normal self mused Gaara. He was more affectionate than I could have guessed thought the redhead and smiled gently down at the precious bundle in his arms.

While Gaara and Naruto got ready for the meeting with Kankuro and Shika, Baki was quietly observing the ambassador and his secretary. Having had enough for one night, he decided to call it a day. As he made his way, unseen along back alleys in the Suna capital, he found himself reaching for a cigarette.

I'll catch the ambassador tomorrow he decided. If all went to plan, the ambassador would be alone tomorrow evening. The secretary usually stopped by the receptionist in the Kazekage building to try out his feeble chat up lines - unusual in itself for a man apparently in a loving relationship. He didn't question it. He'd thought the relationship a sham from the beginning and had long since dismissed it, not bothering to try and fathom it's purposes.

At this time of day, between five thirty and six pm, usually the two anbu black ops were observing the Kazekage. They usually followed him during the times that he wasn't at work, observing him principally during his free time.

He tried to light his cigarette but his lighter was playing silly buggers again. I'll catch him tomorrow night and introduce myself then. He was going to enjoy this Baki thought to himself. Why didn't he just buy a new lighter he thought in annoyance. Finally a small flame flickered to life and he lit the fag, taking a long draw.

Making his way back towards his apartment, he felt everything was going well. As he finally reached his front door, he heard light sobbing from next door. Stupid girl, can't she keep it down, he thought rather heartlessly.

The two sets of couples had gathered in Kankuro's apartment and a serious air had settled amongst them. The secret nature of the meeting plus what they would be discussing, put everyone at little on edge with anticipation of what would follow.

Gaara's voice cut across the tension in the room and commanded everyone's attention. "I have gathered you all here to discuss disturbing events that have recently unfolded…"


	15. Chapter 15

No Such Thing

Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. **

**I'm not so good at finishing stories. A lot of mine, so far, don't really have endings…cos, I never really get that far! BUT, this time, I hope to draw all the plots together, and come up with a cohesive, exciting, etc…**

**That may take a while cos, some things still need to happen before we get to the end. Anyway, this is where we're up to. I'll try and get my head together to post more quickly! **

Kato and Kenji were currently making their way home through the cobbled back streets of Suna. The look on the younger man's face was scaring people into crossing the street to avoid him. To say he was pissed wasn't quite accurate though; more mortified and humiliated - with a dash of horrified.

He had not yet shaken off the initial emotion that had hit him like a sledgehammer to the gut. The shock of being caught in an intimate embrace with a man, by the sweet girl who, he had convinced himself, he liked. His lovely doe-eyed receptionist! The look of shocked recognition on her face still replayed in his mind.

Akin to a mental bucket of cold water being poured over him, he couldn't avoid questions such as, how had he allowed himself to be so affected by what was supposed to be a make-believe relationship? When did that affectionate bastard suck him in? (There was no doubt that he'd been sucked in).

Just thinking of how he had been responding to Kato when so rudely interrupted, forced another wave of blushing onto his already red cheeks. Damn infuriating bastard! He really felt that he wasn't being harsh enough so he added cunning and manipulative to the description but it didn't really help him feel any better.

His mind was already a whirlwind of thoughts, when another popped into his head. The bastard had set this up. He couldn't let the idea go and determined to have it out with him then and there. He halted abruptly and whirled round to face said manipulative, cunning bastard.

"Did you set this up?" he demanded.

Kato was trying not to overreact to this latest development between them but he found it difficult to restrain his impulse to totally eradicate any and all competition. This girl managed to elicit such a reaction from _his_ Kenji.

Well, he'd let himself imagine that he'd been winning him over but obviously he'd overestimated his influence. Just because he'd begun to respond to him, he'd jumped to the wrong conclusions. He almost laughed out loud in derision at his foolish thoughts.

Thoughts that had him almost convinced there could be a real relationship in their future. How preposterous of him - and, as it turned out, presumptuous. So with all this swirling around his head and heart, he looked up to find Kenji looking at him expectantly.

"Well? Did you?" was demanded of him. He wished that he'd been paying better attention. "Why do you think I did?" was his reply, rather clever, he thought.

Kenji mused for a moment. "You're telling me that it was all a horrific coincidence? That she catches us…" He couldn't find the right words to describe what they had been doing - that being part of the problem - one he couldn't ignore any longer.

So skimming over the describing part, he went on, "and the waiter conveniently chooses that moment to, rather indecently loudly, bloody idiot, compliment us on being such a sweet couple," his grimaced as he said this as if having eaten something very disgusting.

He continued, "So all that's a coincidence and you didn't set this up?" He didn't sound convinced at all.

Kato got straight to the point of what he found to be the most pertinent point. "_Who_ is she?"

Obviously not what Kenji was expecting, being ready for a fight and all. He was sure that he'd feel much better after screaming his lungs out at the man who he was conveniently blaming for everything. This reaction, however, put a bit of a spanner in the works though.

Kato sounded pretty pissed himself and, after a brief flash of what you might call insight/precognition/a glimpse into the future, (which he sadly ignored), he tumbled on regardless. "You heartless, unthinking, bloody minded bastard. Not a thought for my feelings, you stomp into my heart and mess everything up. Why? For a mission? Stupid, as I am, even I can see there's something fishy about this ridiculous charade!"

Before he could go on, he was interrupted by a very different Kato who answered him curtly. Emotionless, detached and with a touch of disgust, which Kenji found, hurt him more than any of the other events of the evening.

"Lower your voice! This is a mission. Stop all this emotional nonsense and act like a professional, will you? It's disgusting to see you like this - over what? A girl?" Lowering his voice, he finished with, "We're on a life and death mission. Get a grip of yourself man."

He walked off before he did or said something that he'd really regret. As he did, he almost stopped as Kenji's words replayed in his head; 'you stomp into my heart'. No, this wasn't the right time; he'd analyse it later. He continued walking away, without a sign of the flicker of doubt that had him hoping despite himself, leaving Kenji standing there looking at his retreating figure.

The four men in the room were sat apart from one another; Kankuro and Shika were on the couch and sitting on two arm chairs facing them were Gaara and Naruto.

Gaara cleared this throat and began, "I have gathered you all here to discuss disturbing events that have recently unfolded." Looking between Naruto and Shikamaru, he continued, "Be it providence or coincidence, but your input is greatly appreciated."

The two men gave perfunctory nods at this and Gaara sat back in his chair and laced his hands together. He went on, "The ambassadors are plotting something, the exact details of which are as yet unknown."

Looking around at the three other men, "As most of you know, we have had Baki follow and investigate them. He has reported that they have a contact in our government…"

Silence then, "In other words, we have a traitor." He shared a long serious look with Kankuro before, " Baki witnessed a meeting between said traitor and the two anbu black ops that came with the party from Otokagure. He did not reveal his identity to them but instead insisted on only speaking to the ambassador. Baki followed him when he left and a fight ensued. The traitor was a fire user and after an apparent encounter with a vat of hot oil, what is left of him is now unidentifiable."

Gaara let that sink in and waited for the inevitable questions. Shika did not disappoint him. "So Baki is the only witness to his identity?" Not waiting for an answer, he pressed on, "Surely dental records will help with identification?"

"The remains have been sent to a specialist. We should have his findings by tomorrow evening. Baki handed me an envelope with the name of the traitor," pulling it out he laid it on the table in front of him.

Observing the raised eyebrow from Shika, "Yes, rather cloak and dagger. In any case, I decided to open it at this meeting, with us all present. Baki will find a moment to meet with the ambassador and act as the traitor. I have left how and what he says for him to decide. He will report as soon as he has done this. So, again, probably by tomorrow evening with any luck, we shall be in possession of more facts."

Shika had pulled a jotter from somewhere and was taking down notes. This time Naruto asked, "So, Kenji and the ambassador are plotting against Suna and Baki is going to act as the traitor?" The face scrunched in thought and he continued, "Its risky isn't it? Who knows what kind of information he is supposed to have - he could give himself away within the first five minutes…"

Shika paused what he was writing for a moment and then continued with his scribbling. Kankuro tried to peer round casually but as he did this, Shika sat back in his seat and the view was obstructed. Taking his time, Shika glanced up and caught Kankuro's eye - as if to say, you'll have to do much better than that.

Gaara cleared his throat and having gotten everyone's attention, continued in explaining what they knew so far. "Before I open the envelope and we get distracted in discussions regarding the likelihood of what we find inside, I'd like to tell you about something else that happened today."

Naruto felt Gaara's gaze on him and felt his stomach drop. He found himself gripping the armrests, until a gentle hand encouraged him to let go and he gripped it instead. Raising his eyes to Gaara's once more, he found patient reassurance. He sighed and thought to himself that he supposed it couldn't be helped.

Turning back to face the others, Gaara went on to explain about the attack on Naruto. When he was finished, no-one spoke until Shika, once again, took the reins. "This makes it more likely that they are aiming for you, Kazekage."

At the formal title and the serious tone in the voice, the teal eyes held the one's from the Konohan ambassador (and found himself, once again, glad that he was so fortuitously present for the disturbing events unfolding).

This time Kankuro, "Wait, so they're aiming for Gaara by going for Naruto?"

Shika could only shake his head at his other half. Naruto, meanwhile, was feeling rather disturbed. Deep in thought, eyes trained on the floor, he asked, "Is it so obvious to everyone that we're involved?" It wasn't clear who the question was directed at, so Shika answered. "For people who are looking closely, yeah, it's pretty obvious."

Naruto looked up sharply, but just found the beginnings of sympathetic smile. Then he clicked, "So they've been observing us?"

"Most likely they've been following their target, which, if I would hazard a guess, which I don't normally do, I'd say Gaara."

The disturbing feeling that had arisen in Naruto, gave way for panic at the realisation, if the plans succeeded, most likely Gaara would be taken from him. He quashed the feeling and concentrated instead on saving his precious person.

The renewed fire in Naruto's eyes must have been evident for all present, and perhaps, it even helped everyone gather their own determination to get the upper hand in this attack.

Gaara reached for the envelope and tore it open. All eyes on him as they saw him read the contents. A small frown appeared on his face. He passed it to his brother who read with interest whose name was written.

Kankuro's reaction was immediate. "Impossible!" Correcting his rather too hasty statement, he continued, "Okay, not impossible but highly bloody unlikely!"

"Who are we talking about?" Naruto questioned.

"Tanaka Hideki." Gaara spoke slowly, almost reluctantly. "No family, last in his line. They formed a large section of the community about…ninety years ago? They're all but gone now. A bit of a rarity in that they were fire users. Currently, we have very few of them…"

Naruto and Shika looked at their partners and then at each other. The other two seemed lost in thought. "Are we missing something?" Shika questioned.

It was Kankuro who eventually answered. "There was a recent incident involving the remaining family members. It hasn't been made public yet." Looking up to catch his brother's eye, he stated gravely, "The timing makes it unlikely to be a coincidence."

It seemed to Naruto as if Kankuro had quite quickly changed his tune and he said so. In response, "Well, I spoke without thinking."

He took a moment to glance sheepishly at his three companions, getting an amused look from Shika, before, "Considering recent events in their family…Look, perhaps it isn't quite so far fetched. There were five of them left. Three sons, their father and grandfather. About 3 weeks ago they all died save the youngest brother. There was apparently a family feud between the father and grandfather. The brothers must have stepped in. The youngest returned from a mission and found them all dead."

As if an afterthought he added, "They were all fire users."

Gaara clarified, "What Kankuro isn't making clear is that the youngest brother is a very amiable, kind person - it's hard to believe that he would be involved in something like this."

Kankuro added, "Now the second brother, I could believe it of him, but not Hideki…" He considered for a moment before going on, "Still, if you consider he somehow blamed Suna for their deaths, it isn't inconceivable that he may have been shocked into some sort of personality transformation. I'm not a psychologist," he sighed.

Shika mulled this over and asked, "Exactly _what_ information was made public and who knew the full story?" As an after-thought he added, "and how many fire users do you have exactly? A list of names would be helpful."

Gaara answered, "We have tried to keep it completely under wraps but a rumour started circulating. It was known that there was one survivor but I doubt anyone could know who. We took the youngest in for questioning and then held him, more for his own safety as he was deemed a suicide risk. He was let out a week ago. It was done quietly and we had him followed. He returned to his house, and more or less stayed there, so a couple of days ago, we called off the ninja's watching him. Privately only Kankuro, Temari and I knew the full story. No-one else."

"And how many fire users?" Naruto asked.

It was Kankuro who answered, "Since it happened, one." Unnecessarily, he added, "Hideki."

Shika corrected him but even as he spoke, his mind already seemed to be on other things. "One that you know of."

As they sat there, trying to make sense of it all, Naruto asked, "So what you're saying is that you're doubting Baki's story?" He knew of the long relationship between Baki and the siblings. Personally, he doubted whether someone as experienced as Baki would report it without being certain. He looked up into Gaara's eyes and saw frustration as well as something else.

The Kazekage sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to think to be honest. Baki would not make a mistake so if he says that it was the youngest brother, I believe him. What I'm having trouble with is trying to imagine him working against the government…it's odd. As Kankuro said, If we were talking about the second brother, now that would make more sense…"

Looking up to find all eyes on him, he tried to elaborate more clearly. "He had a strong voice and was interested in politics. If he were to take a stand, it would make sense. I find it difficult to understand _anyone_ who becomes a traitor to their own people but if it had been Yusa instead of Hideki, then I wouldn't have to work so hard at believing it."

Kankuro shook his head and said, "Something's wrong with this picture."

"We shouldn't get sidetracked by discussing at length whether or not this, Hideki, is the traitor. As of now, Baki will be masquerading as the government contact. Let's see what he brings us in his next report. He'll be reporting to you as soon as he has the meeting?"

Gaara nodded at Shikamaru. Kankuro then questioned, "So if they're planning to get rid of Gaara," he couldn't hide his distaste at this and it showed on his face, "they're going to replace him with who?"

It was Gaara who spoke up. "They have a contact in the government and they're aiming for me, put that together and it does seem like a play for power. If we were talking about Yusa, I could see how he might be working towards supporting a different candidate for Kazekage. Hideki…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "I don't know what his intentions might be. General disorder? I can't see him doing more than protesting with, let's say, small acts of violence? But putting him to one side, let's assume the worst. That would be, what? An assassination attempt?"

It didn't sit right with Naruto, hearing Gaara speak so casually about his own possible demise. It must have shown on his face, because the hand holding his squeezed. His eyes caught gentle reassurance from the teal ones trained on him. The reality of the situation once more caught up with him and he felt sick at the thought of losing someone so precious.

Trying to get a grip of his emotions, he asked Shika, "What do you think?"

"I think that we should prepare for the worst. If they've gone to all this trouble, we should expect something big. What troubles me is that if someone intelligent and political is involved, then, from your reactions, Hideki could be a fall guy. I doubt we've discovered the mastermind behind this. I would say that the mastermind, if he's taking this much risk, then the pay off will be worth it. That means, he's most likely planning on taking over from you himself."

"Who would be able to have enough support to take over if something should happen to you?" Naruto questioned.

It was Kankuro who answered, "Well, the list would be short. Somehow I don't feel like that makes it easier."

"What do you mean?"

"With a short list of names, real people are put in front of us as possible murders and traitors, it's hard to imagine which one would actually conceive and go through with something like that," Kankuro elaborated.

"Let's leave it for tonight. We'll reconvene as soon as we have Baki's next report. In the meantime, I would like to ask you Shikamaru, to overtake an independent investigation. Do whatever you feel necessary, we are at your disposal. This stays strictly between the four of us. I don't want to put any additional pressure on Baki; he's got his hand's full with the ambassadors as it is." Standing, still holding Naruto's hand, "Kankuro will be able to provide you with any information you might need. I'm sure Naruto can be ready to assist you tomorrow, should you need it. It's late and we all have a lot to think about."

They walked to the door and Gaara nodded his acknowledgement of their 'goodnights' before leaving with Naruto in tow.

In a deserted square, sitting on the edge of a once ornate but now crumbling fountain, Kenji felt his spirits as low as they had ever been. He'd found himself walking and was now quite lost, though that was furthest from his mind. A few tears had escaped and decorated his face making silver streaks in the moonlight.

He didn't know how it had come to this. How he had been brought so low? When had this become more than just a pretence? He covered his face in his hands and felt extremely annoyed with himself. He was such a loser! Why had he let himself believe in a relationship between Kato and himself? As if! The cold face replayed in his mind now, all thoughts of the receptionist gone.

How could a serious man…a man of the world, a consummate professional like Kato, ever consider a relationship with a failure - and then it hit him. He'd really been persuaded that Kato had been serious about a relationship with him! How had he ever let himself imagine that Kato would entertain a relationship with a man!

The memory of their hometown returned to him and he felt as if he was surfacing from a dream. These past weeks like some beautiful lapse from reality. The truth was that he was a failure. Even he had been surprised that he'd been picked for such an important mission!

The disappointment that had always been directed at him from his uncle and the sneering jibes from his 'perfect' cousin returned to him with a vengeance. Ah! He'd let himself forget for a while. Forget who he really was. Not loved. A failure.

As the moon shone down placidly from high above, the tears ran down Kenji's face and his body shook with the force of his sobs. He felt disgusting crying like a girl. Anyone could find him like this. He felt very far away from home. Alone in a strange place. Lost.

No-one was interested in really being his friend. No-one took him seriously. Why? What was wrong with him? Was he really so different from everyone else? He certainly felt different. For a while, a short while, he'd believed that…someone could love him.

It was about eleven pm and Sakura had finally plucked up the courage to leave her room. Of course it was now dark and no-one was around to see her. In fact, she'd found herself wandering and discovered what seemed like a little used courtyard, not too far from her new quarters.

The memory of cleaning up the sick hit her again and she found herself taking in deep gulps of refreshing night air. Slightly cooler than usual for a summer evening in Suna, it was very pleasant. She was sitting on the ground with the walls of the building surrounding on all four sides. Looking up, stars twinkled back at her. It was peaceful.

Sitting like this, she could almost imagine that nothing was wrong. The world was a cool place, if it wasn't for all the people. Some people would never give her chance, she reasoned. She'd gone through all the self-loathing earlier (why did she drink so much etc) and felt like she'd cried and puked up so much till now, there was nothing left inside to come out. Kind of empty but just good empty. The empty that meant all the negative thoughts had been quietened and just a peaceful kind of nothing remained.

A movement caught her eye. A dark figure was making it's way along the inside of the building on the opposite side of the courtyard. Sitting as she was, on the ground, she was relatively assured, she wouldn't be spotted, so she was happy to observe. She watched the person through the windows and halfway along the corridor, they stopped. What was he doing?

After long moments, the figure started walking again, until they were about opposite to where she was sitting, at the far end. The person paused again and when a sudden large flame appeared, shortly followed by the glow of a cigarette, it was clear. Something was a bit odd though thought Sakura.

She tried to see who it was and as the person, passed along the end, turning the corner to walk towards her (on the inside), she caught sight of a face in the moonlight. Didn't know he was a fire user she thought idly. She quietened as he passed along behind her, not quite being ready to face people yet. As the evenly paced steps got fainter, she let herself breath again.

She didn't want to think about tomorrow. Staying in her room all day didn't sound very appealing. Fuck it! She closed her eyes. The world could just accept her the way she was she thought. Fuck everyone who wanted to condemn her. The fact that no-one had yet seen her to give their judgment, good or bad, was lost on her. And thoughts of negative reactions swirled around her head till the early hours.

Kato was sitting on the end of his bed. It had been going so well. He felt kind of ambushed. Who the hell was she? Kenji had reacted so strongly. What the hell? He felt extremely irritated. Beating the crap out of someone was extremely tempting at this moment in time. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was past eleven.

Why the hell should he worry? He was a grown man! He could look after himself. Then a horrible thought occurred to him. He tried desperately to wipe it from his brain. Damn but it wouldn't budge. Instead it grew until he imagined Kenji having full blown sex with the slut.

He couldn't sit still. He got up and paced the room, rather reminiscent of a caged animal. Where the hell was he? He couldn't stand it any longer. He decided to go out for a late night walk. Just for some fresh air, he reassured himself. Not to try and find the cheating bastard.

The fact that you had to actually be in a real relationship to be a real cheating bastard, was conveniently ignored. Damn but he'd never felt like this before - like he'd punch the first person he'd meet.

He exited their quarters and headed down towards the front entrance. Down corridors and stairs, it took him a good five minutes until he was finally standing in front of the doors. He exited and headed towards where he had last seen him.

Why the hell was life so complicated? He almost tripped himself up mentally as the reality came crashing down on him. He had involved Kenji, his beloved, in a plan to assassinate the leader of a foreign nation. They were now here, in his territory, under his nose and the danger of discovery high.

He had pushed all this somehow to one side until now, too wrapped up in finally making his move. Doing something that would finally show his hand - that he had deep feelings for Kenji that refused to go away. He'd been caught up in the excitement of finally making a move - doing something that would finally give him his prize.

The meticulous planning, Kenji running through his brain morning, noon and night, which proved even worse when he was around him every day. He must have been mad! Why did he drag him into this? What the hell had he been thinking? He had no answer other than the obsession had blinded him. He stopped and ran a hand through his hair, the black length swishing behind him.

Then, said person seemed to appear; a small figure in the distance. For a moment, Kato didn't know if his eyes were playing tricks on him, appearing as a longed for dream. The small figure gradually became larger as he got nearer, until he could ascertain that it was, indeed, his Kenji. His eyes sharpened as he noted the hunched shoulders, head down and general dismal demeanour of the man approaching him.

The person took slow trudging steps towards him, before finally noticing the other's presence. They stood looking at one another for long moments, before Kenji started walking towards him.

Kato almost held his breath as his beloved approached but instead of stopping in front of him, as he'd imagined, Kenji walked past him, heading in the direction where he'd just come. He heard the slow steps retreat behind him, almost clumsily. When he came to, as if from a stupor, he found himself wondering if Kenji had been drinking.

What the hell? Kato whirled round and quickly caught up to the man. There would be time for explanations later he reasoned. Acting purely on base instinct, he gathered the man in his arms and began striding purposefully in the direction of the Kazekage building and their room.

Kenji was too tired to argue and so hung limply in the strong arms. It seemed to him to take forever but once inside the relative safety of their room, he found himself placed on the end of the bed. Closing his eyes, he slumped back. He felt Kato's deft fingers undressing him and his brain, having shut off, didn't object. He didn't move until suddenly feeling cool, he opened his eyes and realised he was in his underwear.

Stretched out on the couch, Shika wiggled his toes experimentally, trying to release some of his tension. Kankuro had just finished showering and sauntered into the living room wearing just a towel.

"Have you seen my sleep pants?"

"Probably on the floor where you threw them." Shika looked up with a seemingly bored expression, "I'm not your maid." Then added, as if it had just occurred to him, "Also whatever this is between us," gesturing with a hand between them both, "I'm not going to change or be anything other than me. If that's what you really want, you should know what you're getting into."

Kankuro had to bite back his smile. Perfect. He didn't want Shika any other way than his laid-back, sometimes acidic, cute when aroused, super smart self. He answered, "What do you mean change? Change into what? My bitch?"

Despite knowing Kankuro was just saying that to get a rise out of him, he allowed himself to do just that. Looking up with a surprised expression, (he was still getting used to how playful Kankuro could be) what did I expect, he asked himself? Perhaps he thought a softer, more romantic Kankuro might appear. He found himself pleased that it was not the case.

"Huh! You find this technique successful? What is this - insult your partner into submission?"

"No, this is reserved exclusively for you!" he answered smiling and plopping down into the small space next to Shika's head, forcing him to sit up, while he wrapped still damp arms around him.

"You're such a moron."

Shika felt wet kisses adorn his neck and between this and his ear lobe being sucked brusquely he heard, "You love it, admit it!"

"You wish," was the quiet reply given with a small smile.

After long moments of enjoying the attention lavished on his sensitive ears, he pulled away reluctantly (no way in hell was he admitting that) and said, "We should talk about what we need to do."

Kankuro considered playing dumb for a moment and continue the kissing, licking and sucking - seeing Shika trying not to react turned him on - but instead righted himself in his seat, slung an arm around the shoulders and said, "Shoot."

Pushing away thoughts of bastard, particularly when there was sexy attached to it, Shika, got down to business. "I want you to find out about the mission the youngest brother was sent on. Do it very discreetly. It would be good if we had that for tomorrow night's meeting. The more information we have, the better. I need more information on what we know about the incident that killed his family too."

Before he could go on, Kankuro interrupted, "I can tell you about that now."

"No, I don't need to know now. Let's wait till tomorrow and share all the information then. I'm interested in the mission. We should be more aware of the anbu's observing Gaara." He paused, before, "I don't like the sound of what happened to Naruto…"

Kankuro turned sharply to look at him. Shika caught his eye and held it before, "Obviously it wasn't a random attack. From what we know, it's very likely involved with what's happening. It it were me…"

"Yes," Kankuro cautiously prompted him. "Well, if I were on a similar mission, I'm not black ops and I don't assassinate people, and I'm sure I wouldn't have drawn so much attention to myself but…"

Kankuro's disgruntled sound, encouraged Shika to go on, "Well, I would have some kind of back-up plan. If the attempt on Gaara's life failed, I would have something up my sleeve, to use as a bargaining chip."

"To help them escape?"

"Black ops? Unlikely. If their identities are known, it's all over. Inflict as much damage as possible. They've been observing Gaara and Naruto." He cleared his throat and decided to put it another way, "What would Gaara do if Naruto's life was in danger? What would he do to save him?"

That question lingered in the air between them. "It's good Sakura's here. Whatever problem's she's got emotionally, she's still Tsunade's apprentice. I think we should have her check out Naruto tomorrow."

"Can she be trusted?" At Shika's look, he went on, "Look, she's not at her best at the moment. If there is something wrong with Naruto, we want it kept absolutely quiet."

Shika considered this for a moment. "Who can she tell here? Temari's out of the loop on this but even if she found out..? And Ino's reliable if she found out. We need to know. Sakura healed you once, when even Suna's best couldn't have found an answer in time. Yeah, she was much more stable at the time, but she's here and we can always take measures to keep her confined until this is over. I doubt she feels like going out and facing people at the moment anyway."

"We confine her to her room?" Kankuro asked, dubious.

"If need's be. We don't put it like that. Tact Kankuro - look it up once in a while."

A sudden urge to kiss the smug smile off Shika's face overtook the Suna nin and he proceeded to do just that.

"So…"

"So."

"Here we are," Kenji ventured.

"As observant as ever I see," was the reply.

Damn it! What the hell is going on? The emotional rollercoaster was making Kenji feel a little sick. Maybe not too much though at the moment. Not really, lying naked as he was in the bed with Kato, also naked, lying less than a foot away. Both were just staring up at the ceiling and the other man, with this hands supporting his head, seemed relaxed and, if anything, like his thoughts were a million miles away.

Having just had one of the worst nights of his life, Kenji didn't really know what to say or where he stood. So he continued to lie there, trying to think of what to say and analyse the sick feeling - which turned out to be the million butterflies in his stomach.

After a while, (in reality only 5 minutes or so), he tried again. "We had an argument." Directly having said this, he proceeded to mentally kill himself for being such a witless idiot.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, (he really didn't know what he wanted to happen), this resulted in Kato, turning towards him, propped up on one elbow and gracing him with his full attention. He didn't need to look to know that eyes were taking in his every feature. Suddenly glad that he was mostly uncover, he desperately tried to look at the very interesting ceiling.

"Yes," confirmed the deep voice, rather too close for comfort to his left ear.

What the hell was with the monosyllabic answers? Kenji sighed and found himself rubbing his face. This, in turn, helped him remember that his eyes must still be puffy from crying like a girl earlier. He willed his cheeks not to go red in shame but, as usual, his body did not listen to him.

Still, he could not bring himself to move. He didn't know what to say and had briefly considered making a break for the toilet before he remembered he had no clothes on. He lay there, as if paralysed.

A hand reached out and tucked some hair behind his ear and he felt strange, like he'd never felt before. Eventually the silence was broken, "I can't seem to keep my hands away from you."

As this sunk in, frustrated, Kenji didn't know how to reply. Actually he knew exactly what he wanted to ask (demand/scream) but didn't have the guts. A strange lethargy had begun to overtake him and he felt like lying there with more gentle caresses from the other man. As his mind took him to dirtier places, the heat that spread through him felt like a full body blush.

Mustering his courage, such as it was, he determined to act like a man for once, that plus he was tired of the emotional turmoil. "Do you mean that?" quietly slipped out. He found he was scared to look over, so he kept his eyes trained on the ceiling.

"Yes." When that didn't seem to produce any results, Kato ventured further, "I can't suppress the urge to touch you. I really want to. Surely that's clear."

As he lay observing the beautiful man, quietly looking anywhere but at him, he heard cool words leave a still face. Unreadable. "That's not what you said earlier. You made yourself perfectly clear. This is a mission. Nothing else."

Taking this in his stride, Kato answered, "And yet, I carried you home in my arms, undressed you and now we're lying together naked in our bed."

"Is that an answer?"

"Isn't it?"

Finally the two pairs of eyes met. "No. It's no kind of answer. Tell me straight. Are you serious or not?"

"Time to come clean?" Although directed at him, Kenji felt like Kato was talking to himself.

"Come clean about what?" was the cautious reply.

Pulling himself together, Kato returned the gaze. What he found there almost took his breath away. A tender look, fear shining bright. Did Kenji know he gave so much away? He felt the longing return tenfold. He wanted this for himself. To be only his. Was he really so scared at hearing his reply? Does this mean I can hope, he asked himself?

"Come clean about my real motive." Kato didn't know why he was stretching this out. Maybe it was the total vulnerability directed at him, in a pair of beautiful scared eyes. Damn it but I'm a sadist he berated himself. He'd wanted this for so long, he told himself. Not sadistic, just finally revelling in what I've waited so long for. Nevertheless, he felt himself harden slightly. Stretching the moment out, he eventually continued.

"I'm in love with you Kenji. I have been for a very long time. It took me a long time to come to terms with it but eventually I have. I constructed this plan to make you mine. It was desperate and looking back now, it's obvious I wasn't thinking clearly."

He waited to see some kind of reaction before continuing.

Kenji couldn't believe his ears. The serious tone in the voice made him believe and yet the largest part of him was telling him that there was no way in hell a man like Kato would fall in love with a reject like him. Sometimes he couldn't see anything about himself that he liked, never mind someone else falling in love with him. He found his voice unsure as he heard himself say, "You're in love with me?"

Before the other could answer, he went on, "You've been in love with me…for a long time?"


End file.
